Suis ton coeur
by Spika
Summary: Il n'aurait pas du survivre... Maintenant qu'il est de retour à Poudlard plus rien ne sera comme avant... Mais il n'est pas facile de faire table rase du passé surtout lorsque les ennemis d'hier deviennent les alliés d'aujourd'hui.. MAJ
1. Prologue

**Suis ton Cœur**

**Disclaimer :** tout à J.K ROWLING

**Note de l'auteur :** je vous livre une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps, en fait depuis la fin de la lecture du tome 6, et comme je suis une inconditionnelle du couple Dray / Hermione…Ma fic fait donc logiquement suite au dernier tome et même si elle demeure centrée sur D /H, elle s'inscrira parfois sur un ton plus généraliste en abordant le devenir d'autres personnages de la saga. En espérant que pour une première fic elle vous plaira. Le debut peut paraitre long mais il est nécesairre pou tout mettre en place..bref dés le chapitre 3 l'aventure commence...véritablement ;)

_**« On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux » Saint Exupéry**_

**Prologue**

**_Quelque part en Angleterre, pendant l'été 1997_**

La douleur ne partait vraiment jamais parce qu'Il avait décidé que cela ne devait pas arriver. De même il était quasiment sur que s'il n'avait pas encore succombé à ses multiples blessures c'était parce qu'Il l'avait là encore décidé. Cependant ce que le blessé ne comprenait c'est comment il en était arrivé là, pourquoi Il lui en voulait au point de le laisser ainsi…

Evidement il n'avait pas réellement rempli la mission qu'Il lui avait confié mais ce n'était pas le plus important non ? L'important c'était sa réussite de celle-ci et même s'il éprouvait à son évocation un sentiment étrange qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir on pouvait dire que de ce coté là elle avait été couronné de succès. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il ainsi enchaîné et torturé tous les jours par d'autres Mangemorts ?

Mais surtout pourquoi, oui pourquoi ne se rappelait-il plus rien depuis sa fuite de Poudlard ?

Le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on ouvre vint réveiller douloureusement le prisonnier. Il essaya de se relever mais cela lui était impossible. Il perçut néanmoins le léger ricanement émanant de l'un de ses bourreaux et pour cette raison se mit à les haïr encore plus si cela était humainement possible

- Alors qu'allons nous tester comme nouveau sort aujourd'hui ? Avery tu as une idée ?

- Franchement je serais tenté de te dire de ne pas trop en faire. Il a l'air salement amoché depuis la visite de Grey back...

- Quoi ? Tu éprouverais de la pitié pour ce traître à son sang ?

Silence du dénommé Avery.

- Hum… enfin c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très en forme. Et Le maître nous a clairement fait savoir qu'il devait souffrir mais pas mourir.

- Un simple Doloris devrait donc correspondre à ses attentes, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, tout à fait d'accord avec toi. ENDOLORIS !

Pendant tout ce temps là, le sujet de leur conversation tentait vainement de comprendre le sens de leurs paroles. Il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux .Son monde à lui se résumait aux ténèbres, d'ailleurs n'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi ? Non ! Si sa vie n'avait certes pas été facile, il avait malgré tout vécu de bons moments à commencer par ces années d'études à Poudlard quoique les autres aient pu en penser .Il est très étrange de s'apercevoir comment sa vie peut prendre un autre sens quand elle est sur le point de vous quitter. Oui maintenant qu'il se retrouvait tout seul à la merci de ses geôliers, il pouvait bien se l'avouer : le château avait bel et bien été son refuge pendant ses six dernières années, lui permettant d'échapper pour un temps à la pression mentale et physique de son père et cela même s'il était loin d'être un élève modèle pour l'école.

Non c'était cet endroit, ces gens, son état qui le rendait aussi misérable. Tout n'était pas que ténèbres.

Mais le sort lancé par ces tortionnaires interrompit le pénible cours de ses pensées à la recherche d'un espoir. Et les ténèbres si chèrement repoussées par son esprit l'entourèrent encore une fois

Du noir,

Du noir,

Et puis une lueur...


	2. Chap 1

**Chapitre 1 Comment faire accepter une idée**

_**Londres, Septembre 1997**_

Jamais le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross n'avait connu pareil spectacle. A l'habituelle joyeuse agitation caractéristique de chaque rentrée avait succédé un quasi silence lourd de sens que peu d'élèves s'aventuraient à troubler. Il faut dire que les récents événements n'incitaient pas vraiment à des débordements de joie. Les attaques de Mangemort se faisaient quotidienne, n'épargnant aucune famille quelle soit sorcière ou simplement Moldu, aucun endroit n'étant désormais sur. De plus la présence requise par le ministère d'Aurors sur le quai afin de parer tout éventuel incident de type magie noire n'incitait pas davantage à une quelconque manifestation excessive de sentiments.

Toutefois 3 élèves déjà habillés aux couleurs de leur maison Rouge et Or comme l'imposait le nouveau règlement de Poudlard ne donnaient pas l'impression de vouloir respecter cette nouvelle règle implicite de silence. Debouts devant l'un des wagons du train dans l'attente de son inspection par un Auror, autre nouveauté imaginée par le ministère pour la sécurité des élèves, ils paraissaient au contraire plongés dans une discussion animée.

Le visage de Ron Weasley vira une fois de plus au rouge brique comme à chaque fois que ces émotions se faisaient trop intense, comme maintenant après avoir entendu ce que proposait son meilleur ami. Il fut d'ailleurs en quelque sorte rassuré par sa réaction quand il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione Granger qui se tenait à sa droite.

Si elle n'avait pas le teint aussi coloré que son ami, il sentait bien qu'elle n'en était pas moins aussi bouleversé que lui, ses yeux s'étant tout d'abord agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise pour ensuite s 'assombrir, en proie à une multitude de sentiments.

Des trois, seul Harry Potter affichait un air calme mais néanmoins déterminé. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait annoncé son intention à ses amis, il ne changerait plus d'avis. Même s'il se sentait beaucoup moins sur de lui que ce qu'il laissait paraître de l'extérieur.

Parce que même pour lui sa décision lui apparaissait surréaliste.

Parce qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'aider Drago Malfoy…

- Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu viens de dire ? Non, sérieusement Harry tu réalises ?

- Oui Ron. Parfaitement.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu…Tu…

Le rouquin paraissait tellement abasourdi par la décision de son ami qu'il s'en étranglait d'indignation devenant encore plus rouge qu'avant si cela pouvait encore se faire et se tourna alors vers Hermione pour qu'elle vienne à son secours.

Cette dernière, après lui avoir lancé un regard qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer se décida à prendre enfin la parole sur le sujet:

« Si on lui avait dit un jour que Drago Malfoy serait au centre d'une de leurs disputes, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru... »

Hermione en aurait même ri tellement cela lui aurait paru absurde Pourtant aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait entre ses deux meilleurs amis pour justement cette absurdité. Ils attendaient visiblement tout deux qu'elle leur vienne en aide, qu'elle prenne position sur son ennemi, leur ennemi juré : l'un voulait l'aider, l'autre en arborait ne serait ce que l'idée. D'un coté elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait changer d'attitude vis-à-vis d'un garçon qui n'avait fait que la rabaisser durant ces six dernières années. D'un autre coté si Harry leur demandait de l'aider à se rapprocher de Malfoy ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien, il devait avoir ses raisons. Raisons sans aucun doute très fortes pour que son meilleur ami en soit poussé à vouloir l'aider ou tout du moins ne plus se comporter avec lui comme avant. Mais quand même il était question de Malfoy, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Alors que faire ?

- Harry c'est impossible…s'entendit-elle dire sans même sans rendre compte.

- Non Hermione. Ce sera seulement difficile. Et cela le sera encore plus si vous ne m'aidez pas.

Juste à coté d'elle la Gryffondor sentit Ron sur le point d'exploser ce qui l'encouragea à continuer sa pensée, ne rien faire pour Malfoy, sans néanmoins vexer Harry. Tache assez délicate tant le survivant semblait déterminé ce qui décida Hermione à contourner le problème.

- A supposer que l'on t'aide…J'ai dis supposer Ron ajouta-t-elle devant la mine effarée de son ami. Cela ne marchera quand même pas, tout simplement parce que tu as oublié un détail…Malfoy ne voudra pas de nous, ni aujourd'hui ni demain.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais m'en faire un ami,ce serait d'ailleurs impensable, mais c'est le seul à avoir été un Mangemort et en être revenu, même s'il ne se rappelle plus de rien répondit Harry d'une voix sombre.

- Ah ! Parce que selon toi il n'est plus un Mangemort lança un Ron décidément très remonté. Franchement Harry tu en as déjà assez fait en témoignant en sa faveur lors du procès de Rogue… tu l'as innocenté ! Et tu crois que cet ingrat t'aurais remercié…pff…Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy et je suis sur que son histoire d'amnésie tout comme celle qu'il n'est plus un Mangemort ne sont que pure invention pour pouvoir encore se balader à l'air libre.

-De toute façon renchérit Hermione, même si ce que Malfoy dit est vrai, on ne peut le vérifier. Et puis si nous décidons de l'aider, nouveau regard chargé de reproches de Ron, nous aurions du mal à mettre notre résolution en pratique : il ne sera pas à l'école cette année.

Suite à la réplique d'Hermione qui se voulait réconciliatrice, le trio redevint silencieux rejoignant ainsi le flot des autres élèves, muets par consentement tacite. Mais la Rouge et Or ne manqua pas de noter la réaction de Harry qui avait suivi sa tentative d'apaisement : le Gryffondor avait semblé réprimer une réponse avant de baisser la tête comme l'aurait fais un enfant pris en faute. Savait-il quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient ?

Prise d'un étrange pressentiment, non c'était impossible il restait quand même jusqu'à preuve du contraire un Mangemort, elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres lorsque Maugrey Fol Œil apparu devant eux, ayant fini d'inspecter leur wagon.

-C'est bon les enfants vous pouvez y aller…tout va bien…pour le moment se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

Réplique typique du vieil Auror qu'Hermione avait appris au fil du temps et des missions qu'ils avaient effectués ensemble à apprécier énormément. Certes son allure étrange et son caractère si spécial en faisait définitivement un homme à part mais il était l'un des seuls parmi l'Ordre du Phoenix à avoir vécu les deux montées en puissance de Voldemort et être toujours là à le combattre, sans jamais renoncer.

Et ça c'était une qualité qu'elle ne pouvait que respecter au même titre qu'elle respectait Mac Gonagall ou les Weasley : ils ne baissaient jamais les bras malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu vivre et vivraient encore en raison de leur combat. Justement en parlant de combat et de renoncement, les pensées d'Hermione dérivèrent immanquablement vers son meilleur ami qui avait tant changé depuis leur toute première rencontre. Il n'était et ne serait jamais plus comme avant avec toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subi et qui n'étaient malheureusement pour lui que le prélude à celle véritable qui l'attendait : affronter et tuer Voldemort.

Mais avant cela il fallait retrouver les horcruxes sans toutefois trop attirer l'attention ce qui expliquaient leur présence de tous trois à Poudlard au lieu de parcourir le pays à leurs recherches. Ils devaient faire comme si rien n'avait changé, chose impossible compte tenu de tous les événements passés mais primordiale pour leur sécurité à eux trois ainsi que leurs proches. Tant qu'ils se comportaient un tant soit peu comme avant ils pourraient continuer, aidé par l'Ordre, leur mission secrètement et ils auraient alors peut-être la chance de la mener à bien et en finir avec ce cauchemar.

Voila pourquoi Hermione ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait le plus naturellement du monde leur proposer de se rapprocher de quelque manière que ce soit avec Malfoy, rapprochement qui passerait difficilement inaperçu, tant leur inimité était connu de tous…

- Hermione ? Tu ne crois pas que Harry est sous le coup d'un sortilège. Non ! Parce qu'il divague complètement là…

Surprise de la question posée par Ron elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à la réalité qu'elle avait quitté juste après la phrase de Maugrey leur permettant de monter dans le train. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait inconsciemment à la manière d'un robot quitté Harry une fois entré dans le wagon pour rejoindre le compartiment des préfets en compagnie de Ron qui la précédait dans le couloir.

« Eh bien il est vraiment temps que je me reprennes, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je marchais…Pathétique vraiment… »

- Hein Mione, tu y as pensé ? Mione …?

- Hum…euh non je ne crois pas Ron lui répondit-elle émergeant ainsi véritablement de ses pensées bien que son cerveau continuait lui de tourner à plein régime.

- Mais enfin tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il nous a proposé…le Harry que je connais n'aurait jamais eu cette idée. Il n'y aurait même pas pensé.

Hermione fut tenté de lui rétorquer un peu sèchement qu'il connaissait alors bien mal son ami mais préféra jouer la carte de l'apaisement :

- Il a sûrement ses raisons pour nous avoir soumis…ça

Car elle avait beau cherché, elle avait elle-même des difficultés à trouver une explication rationnelle à l'attitude de leur ami, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait en aucune façon à Ron. Et elle avait encore plus de mal à exprimer à haute voix l'idée d'Harry…

- Enfin il s'agit de Malfoy ! Ne me dis pas que tu pourrais te comporter avec lui différemment de ce que tu as toujours fais…C'est impensable ! Ce serait contraire à nos principes…

Le rouquin ne semblait même plus attendre de réponse d'Hermione tant il continuait de débiter milles et une raisons qui rendaient l'idée d'Harry si incongrue…De son coté, Hermione ne semblait pas non plus vouloir arrêter son ami dans son monologue :

« Qu'il ronchonne , pendant ce temps là je peux tenter de démêler les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire même si je suis sure de ne pas détenir toutes les clés de celle-ci pour y voir suffisamment clair…pour l'instant. »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux Gryffondors pénétrèrent dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets pour finalement s'installer sur l'une des banquettes encore vide, sans un regard pour les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Hey ! Vous avez lu la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui ? C'est vraiment incroyable…et dire qu'ils sont les premiers à nous dire de faire attention…ce sont eux qui ont une attitude suicidaire…

Ces propos venaient d'un nouveau préfet de cinquième année de Serdaigle que les deux compères n'avaient même pas remarqués et encore moins salués tant ils étaient absorbés dans leurs pensées. Devant leurs mines plus qu'interrogatrices il leur tendit le fameux journal sur lequel ils se penchèrent aussitôt.

Sur la première page, bien en évidence, on pouvait voir la photo de Drago Malfoy précédé d'un titre qui fit bondir Ron de son siége :

_Un Mangemort repenti à Poudlard, l'incroyable décision de l'équipe enseignante !_

- Non mais dis moi que je rêve, il est pire qu'une sangsue ce type là s'écria Ron qui venait de nouveau de rougir, de colère cette fois-ci.

Étonnée que Ron connaisse cet animal Moldu, Hermione ne s'en arrêta pas pour autant sur la question, tant la nouvelle du journal la surprenait. Certes il avait été innocenté, et par Harry de surcroît, mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le revoir de sitôt et encore moins dans l'enceinte de l'école…

Cependant cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses à commencer par le comportement de son ami… Oui, progressivement les éléments du puzzle commençaient à se former même s'il restait beaucoup de zones d'ombre. Et tandis que Ron s'emportait une nouvelle fois contre « cet abruti de fouine de Malfoy » selon ses propres termes, Hermione s'attarda sur l'article qui suivait.

_Drago Malfoy, retrouvé blessé et amnésique début Juillet par une patrouille d'Aurors en mission, va effectuer sa rentrée comme n'importe quel autre élève sorcier à l'école de Poudlard, aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il est passé toute sa scolarité dans celle-ci la décision de la nouvelle directrice, le professeur Mac Gonagall en a surpris plus d'un à commencer par le Ministre de la Magie en personne qui n'a pas attendu pour exprimer son opinion « j'ai été choqué d'apprendre la décision prise par le corps enseignant de Poudlard d'admettre dans son établissement un jeune homme au passé et avenir plus que douteux…Je décline toute éventuelle et future responsabilité dans cette affaire…et en espérant que personne n'ait à regretter ce qui a été décidé…Enfin c'est un Mangemort ! »_

_Il est d'ailleurs fort à parier que l'effectif déjà réduit d'étudiants ne diminue encore suite à cette résolution pour le moins surprenante. Interrogée sur les raisons et conséquences de celle-ci, la directrice n'a fait qu'esquiver nos questions se contentant de répondre par un très laconique « tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance » Mais est-ce que cette chance doit être offerte au détriment de tous les autres élèves de l'école qui eux n'auront peut-être pas de chance tout court…la question est lancée chers lecteurs et…_

Un claquement sec interrompit Hermione dans sa lecture et les autres de leurs discussions sur le sujet du moment : le retour de Drago à Poudlard.

Remus Lupin venait de faire son entrée. Lupin nouveauprofesseur contre les forces du mal en poste à la demande insistante de Mac Gonagall et à laquelle il avait répondu à contre cœur, plus dans un souci de protection que de véritable vocation enseignante. Il n'eut même pas le temps de refermer la porte du compartiment que déjà il était assailli de questions, la plus fréquente étant vous étiez au courant ?

D'abord étonné par tant de vivacité, le loup garou reprit rapidement une constance et d'une voix claire et calme mit fin à toutes les interrogations des préfets par un petit discours qui semblait préparé d'avance.

-Tout d'abord je tiens à vous confirmer personnellement la nouvelle : Mr Malfoy va effectivement terminer sa dernière année de scolarité avec nous.Quand à la décision de sa réintégration sachez qu'elle n'a pas été prise à la légère : l'ensemble du corps enseignant s'est mis unanimement d'accord sur ce point et nous n'avons subi aucune pression ayant pu influencer notre décision.

Leur professeur marqua un temps d'arret, comme s'il repensait à cette fameuse journée puis continua :

- Enfin je tiens à vous rassurez, si nous avons repris Mr Malfoy s'est bien entendu parce qu'il n'existe aucun danger pour nous mais aussi pour lui. Tout comportement suspect de lui à votre égard ou de vous à son égard sera immédiatement sanctionné. Souvenez vous d'une chose : tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance…

Et afin de couper court à toute autre question, Lupin s'empressa d'aborder le véritable sujet de sa visite : l'organisation des préfets pour cette nouvelle année.

- Bon et maintenant si vous le voulez bien nous allons nous pencher sur le but principal de ma venue.

Et se tournant vers Hermione il ajouta:

- Melle Granger comme vous serez exceptionnellement la seule préfete en chef cette année il faudra que vous vous organisiez pour gérer tout ce beau monde…mais Mac Gonagall vous fais entièrement confiance continua le professeur en esquissant un léger sourire.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui en rendre un discrètement…Si personne n'avait été étonné quelle soit nommée à ce poste tant cela paraissait évident pour tout le monde, le fait quelle soit néanmoins la seule avait à l'inverse soulevé quelques interrogations. Celles-ci avaient toutefois été très vite balayées par un motif inattaquable : la réduction drastique du nombre d'étudiants présents à Poudlard cette année. Bien sur ce n'était pas là la véritable raison mais elle permettait de cacher celle-ci aux yeux des autres, du ministère en passant par les partisans de Voldemort, tout du moins la jeune Gryffondor l'espérait. En attendant ce statut sans précèdent de toute l'histoire de Poudlard lui permettrait de continuer avec Harry et Ron « leurs activités extrascolaires » sans trop éveiller les soupçons.

Quelques minutes passèrent ensuite pendant lesquelles Lupin s'attacha à décrire leurs nouvelles taches de préfets ainsi que les nouvelles mesures de sécurité prises depuis les événements de Juin dernier. Et alors que les préfets s'organisaient pour savoir qui effectueraient les rondes pendant le voyage, Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser en même temps que son professeur. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, le retour de Drago, l'attitude plus qu'étrange d'Harry, elle devait réfléchir à tout ça au calme. Mais avant une discussion avec Lupin s'imposait… Rattrapant l'ancien Maraudeur qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre un autre wagon, elle lança

-Est-il vraiment amnésique ?

S'il parut quelque peu surpris de l'interpellation de sa préfete en chef, il comprit néanmoins très vite le sens de sa question

- Je suppose Melle Granger que vous parlez de Mr Malfoy ?

- En effet professeur…

Hermione se sentit tout à coup fléchir devant le regard appuyé de Lupin et c'est donc d'une toute petite voix qu'elle enchaîna :

- Je veux dire est-il…fiable ?

- Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question tout à l'heure Miss…Vous ne courez aucun danger.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de remettre en cause votre décision mais je m'interrogeais plutôt sur les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agir ainsi…

Puis retrouvant finalement toute sa spontanéité et avec elle son timbre de voix:

- Enfin c'est un Mangemort !

Mais devant la mine stupéfaite de son interlocuteur elle se sentit tout à coup beaucoup moins sure de son affirmation et voulut en avoir confirmation:

- N'est ce pas professeur ?

Poussant alors un soupir Lupin poursuivit alors sur le ton de la confidence et Hermione comprit qu'il s'adressait désormais à elle en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et non en tant que préfete.

- Je ne peux t'assurer de sa totale rédemption mais tu douterais moins de lui si tu l'avais vu le jour ou nous l'avons retrouvé…Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cet état cela je ne le sais pas et lui non plus apparemment si le sort d'amnésie est vrai. Mais en tout cas cela m'étonnerait fortement qu'il souhaite revenir un jour dans les rangs des Mangemorts, ni même que ceux si l'acceptent car enfin ce sont eux les responsables de ses blessures.

Puis il prononça dans un murmure comme s'il n'etait meme pas lui encore persuadé de ce qu'il allait dire:

- Il n'aurait pas du survivre...

Hermione qui avait écouté attentivement ses paroles parut un instant troublé par sa dernière remarque avant d'en saisir sa portée

-Comment cela, il n'aurait pas du survivre ?

- Quand nous l'avons transporté à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste les Medicomages ont été plus que surpris lorsqu'ils l'ont examiné. Devant l'étendue de ces blessures sa survie est et demeure un mystère…

- Mais n'est ce pas une preuve comme quoi son soit disant état de blessé et d'amnésique n'est qu'une ruse de plus de la part de Voldemort pour mieux nous tromper ?

- Je ne te cache pas que nous y avons pensé mais c'est quasiment impossible. Il a bel et bien été torturé jusqu'aux frontières de la mort, comment ne les a-t-il pas franchi, je l'ignore mais toujours est-il que Voldemort ne pouvait lui-même savoir si Malfoy fils vivrait après tout ça…Non l'hypothèse la plus raisonnable demeure celle qu'il ait fait quelque chose qui leur ait déplu…

Pour finir de convaincre Hermione il ajouta alors

- Même Harry en a été choqué…

Devant l'étonnement de son interlocutrice, Lupin sentit qu'il n'aurait pas du le préciser.

- Harry était au courant ?

- Oui effectivement.

Il omit toutefois de lui préciser qu'Harry ne pouvait être qu'informé de l'état de Malfoy puisqu'il était lui-même présent lors de sa découverte…Mais si celui-ci avait préféré ne rien dire ce n'était sans doute pas à lui Remus Lupin, de s'en charger.

-Voila qui explique sans doute son étrange proposition murmura Hermione, plus pour elle que son professeur d'ailleurs.

Lupin parut soulagée par ses derniers propos, elle ne semblait pas s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment qu'Harry ait eu connaissance avant elle des conditions de la découverte de Drago. Mais son soulagement fut vite remplacé par la curiosité : Qu'avait donc encore fait le fils de James et Lily ?

- Et que vous a-t-il proposé de si étrange ?

Hermione regarda son professeur surprise par sa question avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut…Décidément elle était très distraite aujourd'hui. Satané Malfoy, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas là, les circonstances faisaient qu'elle se retrouvait obligé de penser à lui…

- Il nous a tout bonnement demandé d'essayer de nous lier avec Malfoy…Vous imaginez notre tête à moi et à Ron !

Lupin émit un petit rire comme si à lui aussi l'idée paraissait incongrue.

- Tu sais, Harry cherche des réponses. Et il pense que Malfoy peut l'aider d'une certaine façon.Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ne les trouvera pas auprès de lui. Même affaibli il a gardé son fichu caractère d'enfant gâté...

Puis il ajouta avec un franc sourire :

- Et il n'a pas oublié qu'il détestait Harry…

Hermione ne pu à son tour réprimer un léger rire. Rien n'aurait pu mieux la rassurer que la dernière phrase de son professeur. Si son monde avait été largement modifié ces dernières années, il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais et Malfoy en faisait parti. Pendant un moment elle avait eu peur que l'un des seuls repères stable de sa vie, à savoir son antipathie envers le blond, n'évolue lui aussi. Mais apparemment non.

Même si elle compatissait, légèrement pour son état , elle n'était plus la proie des incertitudes le concernant et qui l'avaient l'espace d'un instant ébranlée. Et c'est donc l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille qu'elle se décida à prendre congés de son professeur.

Toutefois alors que sa bonne conscience lui ordonnait de rejoindre les préfets pour superviser la répartition des taches qui leurs incombaient, elle préféra pour une fois suivre ce que lui intimait son cœur, à savoir retrouver Harry.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent à Hermione des heures qu'elle retrouva son ami dans le dernier des wagons en compagnie de Neville, Luna et Ginny. Et elle fut frappée par le silence qui y régnait comme si l'atmosphère de la gare s'était transportée jusqu'ici.

En fait elle se rendit très vite compte que seul Harry était plongé dans un profond mutisme, les autres ne faisant que suivre son exemple même si cela ne les empêcha pas de saluer chaleureusement lors de son entrée. Mais Hermione ne leur répondit que par un hochement de tête toute son attention étant concentrée vers celui-ci qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste à son arrivée, se contentant de regarder défiler le paysage par la vitre. Cependant lorsqu'elle s'installa juste en face de lui, il leva enfin les yeux et ce qu'elle y lu la bouleversa. Son regard ne laissait transparaître qu'une profonde détermination qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et ses certitudes si difficilement trouvées s'envolèrent.

Déconcertée elle rompit le contact visuel et balaya le compartiment d'un regard distrait. Et c'est toujours dans ce même état d'esprit qu'elle se saisit machinalement du journal posé à coté d'elle sur la banquette. C'était la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui et bien évidement Hermione ne put que revoir une nouvelle fois la photo de Drago Malfoy. Assis négligemment sur une sorte de banc, il semblait la narguer avec son habituel sourire narquois.

Pourquoi Harry tenait-il tant à lui venir en aide ?

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son ami surtout après ce que lui avait dit Lupin : son amnésie n'était que partiel et il n'avait pas oublié sa haine envers le trio Rouge et Or. Elle commençait à croire que Ron n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort, au moins sur le fait que le Harry qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais eu cette idée.

Mais une autre phrase de Lupin lui revint en mémoire : « _Harry cherche des réponses. »_

Et même s'il avait ajouté que Malfoy ne les détenait certainement pas, son ami pensait le contraire. Et puis après tout pourquoi pas il avait été Mangemort, il devait connaître des choses ne serait-ce que de magie noire et en ces temps troubles toute information serait utile…

« Oula stop , je ne vais quand même pas commencer à trouver l'idée de Harry pas si insensé que ça… »

Mais pour son malheur (ou son bonheur), elle croisa de nouveau le regard de son ami dans l'instant qui suivit. Et elle sut à ce moment là qu'il avait gagné et qu'elle avait perdu...

Hermione adressa alors une excuse muette à Ron et rompit le silence pesant de la pièce :

- D'accord Harry. Je t'aiderai…


	3. Chap 2

**Notes de l'auteur:**_ voila donc le deuxiéme chapitre avec cette fois ci le point de vue de Drago sur son retour à Poudlard. Il n'y a peut-etre pas trop d'action mais il est nécessaire de savoir pourquoi Drago est revenu, comment il va se comporter vis à vis des autres etc...Et puis on en saura un peu plus sur les raisons ayant poussé Harry à vouloir aider son eternel ennemi Poudlarien! Voila j'attends vos impressions comme d'habitude...quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises du moment qu'elles soient constructives;) Si vous avez des questions je suis à votre disposition...LOL(voir sur mon profil mon mail)_

**Chapitre 2 Seul**

_**Poudlard, Septembre 1997**_

-Vous serez seul Mr Malfoy.

La voix de Mac Gonagall résonna une fois de plus dans l'esprit de Drago alors que celui-ci marchait en direction de la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition. Comme si l'écho de ses pas qui se répercutait sur les murs d'un château de Poudlard encore désert avait subitement pris la forme de celle qui avait accepté, en dépit de l'hostilité générale de le reprendre dans son école. Et cette pensée le ramena inexorablement aux circonstances de son retour à Poudlard.

Il avait profité d'une visite éclaire de Mac Gonagall à l'hôpital pour lui formuler sa demande bien qu'il était encore sérieusement blessé. Mais il lui fallait un but pour avancer et dans son subconscient seul Poudlard représentait son salut.

N'etait-ce pas les souvenirs de celui-ci qui l'avaient soutenu pendant qu'il s'enfonçait chaque jour davantage dans les ténèbres ouvertes par ses bourreaux ? On était alors début Août et le souvenir de la mort de Dumbledore demeurait vif d'autant plus que Rogue venait d'être arrêté ou s'était plutôt laissé arrêter.

L'écossaise avait paru plus que surprise de sa requête et c'était à cette époque contenté d'un hochement de tête et d'un très vague « quand vous irez mieux… » Des lors cette phrase devint le leitmotiv de Drago qui fit des progrès spectaculaires en l'espace de deux petites semaines ce qui lui permit à la stupéfaction des medicomages d'être présent pour son procès qui se déroulerait en même temps que celui de son ancien professeur de potions.

Ces médecins avaient été plus qu'étonnés quand ils avaient vu combien d'efforts leur patient déployait pour être de nouveau sur pied alors même qu'il savait son jugement proche et que ses blessures pouvaient intervenir en sa faveur. Circonstances atténuantes lui avaient-ils répété. Mais Drago ne les entendait pas, seul comptait la phrase de Mac Gonagall même si la nouvelle directrice les avait prononcé plus qu'à la légère persuadée alors que s'il se remettait de ses blessures le seul endroit qui l'attendrait serait Azkaban. Étudier serait alors le cadet de ses soucis…

Toutefois à la surprise générale il fut innocenté et par celui la même qu'il avait toujours détesté, Harry Potter. Dés lors son retour à Poudlard se devait d'être sérieusement étudié par la nouvelle directrice. Après une consultation des autres professeurs mais surtout un entretien secret avec Celui qui avait survécu, elle prit sur elle la décision de sa réintégration alors même que le Ministère y était fortement opposé.

Se refusant à tout commentaire elle se contentait toujours de répéter à qui l'interrogeait sur son choix au cœur d'une véritable polémique _« tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance » _Propos qui n'avait pas manqué d'être repris en quolibet par de nombreux sorciers dont les journalistes de la Gazette tous convaincus de la culpabilité du fils Malfoy.

Mais rien n'aurait pu faire reculer Mac Gonagall une fois sa décision prise : le jeune Malfoy terminerait sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard que le Ministère le veuille ou non.

Cependant Drago s'interrogeait toujours autant sur les raisons qui avaient poussé son professeur de métamorphoses à l'accepter de nouveau dans l'enceinte du château. Après tout il n'était pas non plus blanc comme neige comme se plaisait à lui rappeler l'horrible tatouage qu'il avait reçu et qui ne partirait jamais. Il ne supportait pas sa vision et faisait tout pour que personne ne la remarque bien que tout le monde savait maintenant qu'il avait été au moins pour un temps un serviteur du maître noir.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, pouvoir être réadmis à Poudlard en dépit de tout ce qui avait pu se passer, était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Comme le disait si bien son animagi de professeur, c'était une seconde chance et il était prêt à ne pas la laisser passer.

Quoique les autres en pensent.

Du reste ne s'en était-il jamais soucié ? Il demeurait malgré tout un Malfoy et c'est en tant que tel qu'il allait franchir le hall d'entrée.

Il repoussa alors les propos de Mac Gonagall au fond de son esprit tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas qui se voulait plus sur.

L'apparition de Drago Malfoy dans la Grande Salle fut suivie d'un silence pesant pour l'ex Mangemort qui n'en demandait pas tant. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que son entrée soit la plus discrète possible en tentant de se mêler à la cohorte d'élèves qui pénétraient en même temps que lui dans la salle. Peine perdue apparemment. Les premiers élèves l'ayant aperçu avaient relayé aussitôt sa présence ce qui expliquait maintenant le black-out des quatre tables. S'il avait été présent sur le quai ce matin il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec l'ambiance qui y régnait.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Hermione fit comme tous les autres élèves quand Drago était apparu dans l'angle de la porte : elle le regarda. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il avançait parmi les longues tables de chaque maison de son habituelle démarche nonchalante, comme si le fait d'être ainsi détaillé par tant de monde ne l'importunait pas plus que cela, avant qu'il ne prenne place à celle des Serpentards dans un coin isolé.

Sa première pensée fut qu'il n'avait assurément pas changé. Cependant un détail lui fit rapidement réviser son jugement : il s'était assis tout seul loin de ses anciens camarades qui ne se privaient pas pour l'incendier du regard.

« Cela n'allait pas être facile pour lui, petit prince des Serpentards aujourd'hui déchu… »

D'ailleurs n'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi pour lui ? Parce qu'en réalité qui pouvait prétendre connaître véritablement Drago Malfoy ?

Pas ses prétendus amis en tout cas vu l'accueil plus que glacial qui lui avaient réservé.

Certainement pas elle non plus, leurs principaux échanges durant les six années passées se résumant à des insultes ni Harry qui semblait pourtant en savoir plus à son sujet que ce qu'il laissait paraître, comment expliquer son attitude déterminé sinon et encore moins Ron, cette dernière suggestion la faisant sourire malgré elle. Il avait peut-être gardé son apparence typiquement malfoyenne mais au fond d'elle-même Hermione fut persuadée qu'il n'en était rien. Tout du moins l'espérait-elle…

Ron avait lui aussi imité les autres en se retournant au passage de celui qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir autrement qu'un ennemi. Car dans l'esprit du rouquin tout ce que le jeune homme avait pu subir durant l'été n'était qu'un leurre, une manœuvre de plus de la part de Voldemort pour espionner un Harry qui aurait relâché sa vigilance devant les malheurs du blond et quand personne ne s'y serait attendu : pouf plus de Harry Potter !

Oh bien sur ce qu'il pensait ne sortait pas de sa débordante imagination mais plutôt de la Gazette des Sorciers mais qu'importe, pour une fois le journal ne semblait pas se tromper…

D'ailleurs Harry ne venait il pas de tomber dans le piége en leur proposant à lui et à Hermione de faire ami ami avec la fouine ? Oui d'accord il exagérait un petit peu le tableau…le Survivant ne leur avait jamais demandé d'être ami avec lui, simplement de changer d'attitude à son égard mais pour Ron cela revenait au même. Heureusement se rassura-t-il Hermione était de son coté…

L'arrivée de Drago ne provoqua aucun sentiment particulier pour Harry. Tout était déjà clair pour lui : il devait essayer de se rapprocher de Malfoy pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur Voldemort et ses partisans.

Cela n'allait pas être facile vu leurs antécédents à tous deux mais Harry possédait un avantage : il ne craignait désormais plus rien du jeune Serpentard.

Bien sur il aurait pu confier à ses deux amis le pourquoi de ses certitudes, Dumbledore lui aurait certainement conseillé de le faire mais voila, son mentor n'était plus et il préférait pour le moment garder pour lui sa présence lors de la découverte de Malfoy le jour même de son anniversaire. Il n'était de toute façon pas prêt de l'oublier de sitôt.

Même maintenant Harry ne pu réprimer un frisson à ces souvenirs.

_Une charmante bâtisse de style victorienne laissant penser à une paisible résidence secondaire pour des familles de fortunés mais qui cachait en fait dans ses sous sols une horreur sans nom. Certes Voldemort s'était éclipsé bien avant que l'équipe d'Aurors et les membres du phoenix n'arrivent mais ils avaient du partir précipitent et ce qu'ils avaient laissé dans la maison... _

_Des escaliers en colimaçon menant à une cave éclairée de pales bougies. Une ouverture dissimulée vulgairement par un simple meuble donnait sur un couloir sans fond de prime abord, Lupin lui ayant affirmé par la suite qu'il en avait bien un. Et dans ce couloir des portes et encore des portes toutes protégées par des sorts. Devant l'étendue de la tache à accomplir, ils s'étaient séparés en petit groupe et alors avaient commencé les macabres découvertes… Si quelques pièces paraissaient réservées aux séances de torture, les autres semblaient servir de cellule de détention pour toute sorte d'individus…On retrouva de nombreux portés disparus et d'autres qu'on ne soupçonnait même pas… quasiment tous en état avancé de décomposition… « Personne ne peut survivre dans de telles conditions » avait déclaré un Auror dont le nom échappait à Harry. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry se confortait malheureusement à cette idée. A la fin de la journée l'espoir de retrouver quelqu'un de vivant s'était réduit comme une peau de chagrin jusqu'à ce que…_

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensés par le discours de Mac Gonagall qui devait à présent remplir son rôle de directrice de Poudlard. Si elle ne prit pas la peine de mentionner explicitement Drago, aucun élève ne fut dupe quand elle conclua non par sa désormais célèbre réplique _« tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance »_ mais par une phrase digne du choixpeau magique :

- Devant les dangers qui nous attendent l'unité sera notre force, la division notre faiblesse.

Puis elle annonça le début de la répartition ou officiait toujours l'éternel choixpeau, le professeur Chourave s'occupant désormais de l'appel des nouveaux arrivants. Sans surprise seuls deux élèves furent envoyés cette année à Serpentard puisque autant les parents Mangemorts que leurs enfants ne craignaient plus de se montrer au grand jour et par conséquent Poudlard se voyait délester d'une partie peu enviable de son effectif.

Lorsque le dernier des premières année se trouva lui aussi assis à la table de sa nouvelle maison, la directrice reprit la parole sur un ton nettement plus léger :

- Maintenant que vous etes tous là ou vous devait être…que le repas commence !

Drago avait suivi sans grand intérêt le discours de Mac Gonagall ainsi que la répartition qui ne l'avait pas plus étonné que les autres. Il connaissait très bien la réputation de sa maison d'abriter les partisans de magie noire…il en avait été lui-même jadis un parfait exemple.

En fait s'il avait aussi peu pris garde aux événements qui se déroulaient devant lui c'est parce qu'il se remettait à peine de son « périple » à travers la Grande Salle. Pour tous il avait su montré son habituel masque, savant mélange de froideur et d'indifférence patiemment travaillé pendant son enfance et pour la première et dernière fois il remercia son père de lui avoir si bien appris à masquer ses sentiments et ne rien laisser paraître.

Parce qu'intérieurement il était loin d'afficher la même confiance en lui comme l'avait si justement pensé Hermione. Ce fut donc avec un profond soulagement quand, après s'être installé soigneusement à l'écart des autres Serpentards, il était peut-être fort mais pas suicidaire, il pu voir la directrice se lever pour prendre la parole, détournant ainsi l'attention gênante dont il était le sujet.

En d'autres circonstances et d'autres temps il aurait sans doute plus qu'apprécié cette marque d'intérêt. Mais personne pas même lui dans le passé n'aurait aimé être au centre de celle dont il faisait maintenant l'objet …Car elle était tout sauf amicale.

Une fois le repas commencé Drago se relâcha enfin. Il ne risquait quasiment rien maintenant, tous les élèves s'étant littéralement jetés sur les succulents plats confectionnés par les elfes. Il profita donc de ce laps de temps pour les observer à son tour.

Personne pas même les futurs Mangemorts de sa connaissance qui avaient décidé de finir leurs études ici ne semblaient lui en vouloir au point de ne pas profiter du traditionnel repas de rentrée.

« Peut-être ai-je mal interprété leurs comportements, ils étaient tout simplement curieux de voir un vrai Mangemort, enfin un ancien Mangemort. Je suis resté trop longtemps à l'écart des autres, j'ai du perdre un peu des réactions sociales… »

Il continua donc son tour des tables de plus en plus rassuré par ce qu'il voyait jusqu'au moment ou il croisa le regard de celui qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter : son éternel rival Potter. Il ne serait sans doute pas ici aujourd'hui sans lui et cette simple idée le rendait mal à l'aise.

_« Si vous le permettez messieurs les juges j'aurais quelque chose à ajouter » Si les Hauts magistrats parurent un instant surpris de l'interpellation du survivant le président répondit très vite « Bien sur Mr Potter. La communauté comprend parfaitement votre requête mais si je puis me permettre les charges pesant sur nos deux accusés sont assez lourdes pour pouvoir les condamner plusieurs fois à la peine capitale. Ajouter encore quelques horreurs commises par ces deux individus ne changeront en rien notre… » _

_« Votre honneur ? Pardonnez moi je me suis sans doute mal exprimé… » Derrière Harry que Drago n'avait même pas remarqué avant son intervention tant il ne supportait pas cette mascarade de procès, Ron remuait sur sa chaise et son visage prit une couleur connu de tous lorsque son ami poursuivit : « Si je me permets de prendre la parole, ce n'est pas pour ajouter une autre preuve macabre à la longue liste d'un criminel avéré… » Long regard appuyé sur Rogue qui ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, tenue baissée depuis son entrée à la Cour._

_« Mais plutôt pour innocenter un présumé coupable… »_

Ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, Drago ne pouvait le dire avec certitude tant tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et pas même la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait pu retranscrire avec exactitude la fin du procès.

Toujours est-il qu'il se souvenait pêle-mêle d'un soulèvement général de l'ensemble de la salle d'audience, d'Aurors qui s'étaient interposés entre lui et la foule, d'un tonitruant « sortez le de là ! » qui devait lui être destiné et d'un Harry Potter qui contrastait par son calme avec le reste des personnes présentes, Ron y compris.

Avant de quitter plus que difficilement le tribunal, escorté par quatre Aurors, Drago avait alors rencontré le regard d'Harry et pour la première fois leurs yeux ne s'échangèrent aucune haine mais seulement de la compréhension d'un coté et son contraire de l'autre. Depuis Drago ne l'avait plus revu et ce n'était pas plus mal car il ne savait pas du tout quel comportement adopté.

Évidement il n'allait pas le remercier, su été un miracle, toutefois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux : pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ?

Lui ne l'aurait jamais fait même s'il avait su son ennemi innocent. Question de principes sans doute. On n'effaçait pas seize années d'endoctrinement d'un simple coup de baguette, seuls les souvenirs pouvaient disparaître ainsi... Et il savait assez bien de quoi il parlait...

Néanmoins s'il arrivait parfaitement à donner le change vis-à-vis des autres et particulièrement de Lupin avec qui il avait lié une amitié aussi incongrue qu'appréciable, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait le faire devant son ancien rival. Car ce dernier lui avait tout bonnement sauvé la vie et dans le monde des sorciers cela signifiait beaucoup.

Qu'allait-il faire désormais ?

Hermione fut la seule à remarquer l'échange silencieux qui s'était instauré entre le Lion et le Serpent. Échange néanmoins furtif puisqu'il fut très vite interrompu par ce dernier qui se releva brusquement de sa table pour quitter la Grande Salle.

« Pour fuir plutôt… »

Et à cet instant elle en eu la certitude : Drago Malfoy n'était plus. Celui qu'elle avait aperçu aujourd'hui n'avait de ressemblance que le nom et l'aspect physique avec leur eternel ennemi d'école.

L'ancien n'aurait certainement pas arrêté le premier la confrontation visuelle avec son rival de toujours. Et il ne serait encore moins parti aussi précipitamment.

Si cela remettait en cause tout ce qu'elle avait jusque là pensé de lui, même après l'intervention d'Harry à son procès et la petite conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lupin, la constatation qu'elle venait de faire la réconforta. Sa légendaire curiosité prenait désormais le dessus sur le sentiment que lui avait toujours inspiré le Serpentard, une volontaire et calculée indifférence.

Elle tourna alors la tête en direction de son meilleur ami comme pour lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait et Harry la regardant à son tour lui fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi le message en lui adressant un discret sourire.

- Vous avez vu Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ? Il aime vraiment que toute l'attention se porte sur lui…

Rassurée par ce qu'elle venait de voir Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner légèrement Ron

- C'est vrai que toi Ronald Weasley tu détestes être le centre d'intérêt de la population. Ca doit être pour ça que le Miroir du Rised te renvoyait comme reflet l'image de toi capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et vainqueur de la Coupe…

Une fois de plus la réplique avait fait mouche. Harry ne pu retenir un rire pendant que Ron se renfrognait en fixant son assiette. Ginny quant à elle fut moins discréte que son petit ami et éclata véritablement de rire tandis que Neville affichait un sourire qui en disait long.

- Depuis quand tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Il y a peu tu ne m'aurais rien dit de tel…

Instantanément Harry redevint sérieux et regardant à gauche et à droite comme pour vérifier que personne d'autre n'écoutait se pencha vers Ron mais parla d'une façon que Neville et Ginny puissent entendre également :

- Hermione est d'accord avec moi Ron…Elle va m'aider.

Le rouquin qui s'était penché instinctivement pour entendre son meilleur ami se releva aussi soudainement que Malfoy un peu plus tôt en restant cependant assis.

Neville qui avait suivi le premier mouvement de Ron fut désarçonné par sa réaction et en bascula par-dessus la table attirant de ce fait l'attention sur le petit groupe.

Ginny quant à elle regarda son frère avec un franc agacement. Hermione ne fut pas étonnée de l'attitude de Ron, elle s'y était attendue, mais beaucoup plus de celle de Ginny.

Ainsi donc elle savait…et elle paraissait en parfaite harmonie sur ce sujet avec son petit ami. Ron allait se sentir bien seul tout d'un coup.

- Comment ?

Puis baissant d'un ton sa voix afin que les élèves alertés par sa réaction et celle de Neville qui tentait de se réinstaller dignement sur sa chaise, ne cherchent à en savoir plus :

- Mais tu…tu étais contre, nous en avons parlé dans le train tout à l'heure !

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien dis de tel Ron. J'ai simplement répondu à une de tes questions avant que tu ne partes tout seul dans une conversation dont tu as le secret et dont tu es le seul acteur…

Effectivement il se rappelait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas formulé clairement son opposition au projet 'insensé' d'Harry mais pour lui son silence lors de son « monologue » valait consentement de ce qu'il disait. Pris de telle sorte en faute son visage vira comme d'habitude au rouge écrevisse.

Et devant les mines résolues que lui montraient ses deux amis ainsi que sa sœur, tiens elle était elle aussi au courant pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume, il décida que son assiette vide présentait pour l'heure un certain intérêt.

Il tendit néanmoins l'oreille lorsque Neville ayant repris une constance posa la question qui le travaillait depuis le début :

- Et en quoi Hermione va t'aider Harry ? je suppose que ça doit être important et en rapport avec Vous Savez Qui ?

- Ça pour être important ricana Ron…pour sur…

- Ron s'il te plait l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque réponse de la part de son interlocuteur.

Puis d'un ton plus doux elle tenta d'expliquer la situation à Neville qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- On ne peut pas dire que c'est important. Mais ça aidera sûrement Harry dans sa bataille contre…Voldemort.

- Bah alors pourquoi Ron fait cette tête alors ? C'est en rapport avec des araignées c'est ça ?

Mais sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère tomba à plat tant les visages de ses quatre amis restaient désespérément graves alors que Ron ne put une fois de plus s'empêcher de commenter dans un murmure cependant, il ne voulait pas subir le regard meurtrier d'Hermione :

- J'aurais préféré…

La réponse du Gryffondor laissa le jeune Londubat perplexe. Il n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir obtenir une réponse à sa question car il doutait qu'elle lui plaise. Et ces doutes devinrent certitudes quand Harry prit la parole :

- Nous allons aider Drago Malfoy.

Sur le moment quitter la table pour ne plus avoir à subir le regard de Potter et sa ridicule compassion lui avait paru la meilleure solution. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir vraiment et maintenant il commençait à se dire que la compréhension de son ennemi était somme toute préférable à ce qu'il devait à présent subir.

Car ce que son passage provoquait au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait la Grande Salle le déstabilisait bien plus. Il savait qu'on n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts dans sa propre maison après tout ce qui s'était passé même si ceux qui auraient pu lui poser de sérieux problèmes n'étaient pas présents : ils étaient déjà partis rejoindre le clan des fidèles.

Toutefois il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part des autres maisons sauf peut-être des Gryffondor du fait de son inimité avec Potter : tous les élèves sans exception le dévisageait avec un profond dégoût. La haine, la peur voir l'indifférence il connaissait, il avait même tout fait pour que certains ne ressentent que le premier de ces sentiments à son égard. Mais le mépris…Se ressaisissant un instant il se remémora ces principes de parfait Malfoy et renforça sa démarche et son masque de froideur. Il était fort, il était un Malfoy, il était… rien du tout.

Et la phrase de Mac Gonagal prit alors tout son sens quand il franchit péniblement les portes de la Grande Salle :

- Vous serez seul Mr Malfoy.


	4. Chap 3 1ére partie

**Notes de l'auteur:**_ Alors on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet...! Non mais pour faire court on va dire que je considére ce chapitre comme le véritable commencement de l'histoire, c'est à dire le debut de la relation enfin plutot le debut des interactions entre Hermione et notre Serpentard préféré! Ce ne sera pas facile pour eux mais au final...eh bien vous verrez bien;) Je suis un peu fleur bleue alors évidement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre qui sera découpé en deux parties d'abord parce qu'il est vraiment trop long et ensuite et surtout parce que cela me laissera le temps de peaufiner la deuxiéme partie de celui-ci, encore plus importante pour l'intrigue...enfin tréve de bavardage et bonne lecture (avec une petite review au bout c'est encore mieux)!_

**Chapitre 3 (1ére partie) Première « rencontre »**

_**Poudlard, le 19 Septembre 1997**_

Minuit sonna à la grande horloge de Poudlard.

Tandis que résonnaient dans un château endormi les douze coups du carillon Drago lui se retourna pour ce qui lui semblait bien être la millième fois dans son lit à la recherche d'un hypothétique sommeil. Et il ne put retenir un profond soupir en songeant à la nouvelle journée qui commençait dés à présent et qui s'annonçait déjà comme toutes les précédentes.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il avait repris les cours et depuis il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Certes Morphée n'avait jamais été son compagnon le plus fidèle et il avait toujours éprouvé les plus grandes peines du monde à s'endormir même dans sa plus tendre enfance.

Il faut dire que les séances d'éducation à la Malfoy père avaient sans nul doute largement contribué à la sourde inquiétude qui envahissait Drago à chaque tombée du jour et qui l'empêchait de tomber dans le sommeil innocent que tout enfant devrait connaître. S'il avait conservé de ces années « d'apprentissage » une sensibilité ultra développée à son environnement qui lui donnait l'avantage de n'être quasiment jamais pris par défaut, Drago avait fini malgré tout par se résigner à dormir ainsi et avait pu passer dés lors des nuits à peu prés comme tout le monde jusqu'à l'année passée.

Evidement il ne pouvait nier que sa sixième année à Poudlard n'avait pas contribué à arranger son petit problème nocturne et l'avait même aggravé. Mais il avait à l'époque bien d'autres soucis en tête tels que réussir sa mission ou protéger ses parents pour se préoccuper de celui-ci n'en déplaise à son corps qui montrait de plus en plus des signes marquants de fatigue et surmenage.

Lorsqu'il s'était finalement retrouvé à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, les medicomages avaient sans le savoir résolu ses insomnies en le gavant de potions en tout genre qui lui permettaient de plonger chaque soir dans un sommeil récupérateur et surtout sans rêves.

A son arrivée à Poudlard bien avant les autres élèves, Lupin lui avait conseillé de ne plus recourir à de tels artifices qui ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité selon lui dés lors qu'il était rétabli d'un point de vue strictement thérapeutique. Si Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre à son loup-garou de professeur qu'il était assez mal placé pour tenir ce genre de discours, il avait néanmoins suivi son avis en arrêtant tout le jour même. Et jusqu'à la rentrée exceptée les fois où ses blessures de « guerre » se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, il n'avait pas eu trop à se plaindre de ce sevrage médical forcé.

Mais maintenant il en venait presque à regretter son geste de défi devant son nouvel ami qui avait été d'aller chercher toutes les préparations élaborées par les medicomages pour ensuite les vider une à une dans le lavabo de l'infirmerie.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné aujourd'hui pour en détenir une seule encore ?

Parce que depuis le retour des étudiants à Poudlard, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour s'endormir était d'amener son corps aux limites de l'épuisement afin de retrouver pour un bref moment l'état dans lequel il était avec les remèdes magiques. Résultat son attention en cours suivait le rythme de son état physique ce qui signifiait en clair qu'elle était soutenue lorsqu'il avait pu enfin se reposer et son exact opposé chaque fois qu'il venait d'enchaîner les nuits blanches.

Bien sur cela n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention sur lui et certains des élèves cherchaient à profiter de ses faiblesses passagères pour lui faire payer « sa trahison ».Une trahison dont il ignorait tout mais qui le mettait dans une situation quelque peu déstabilisante : il n'était plus dans le noir mais pas encore et peut-être jamais dans le blanc. Saurait-il un jour quelle est sa place dans ce monde ?

En attendant de répondre à cette douloureuse question il devait tout faire pour survivre, une fois de plus, alors même qu'il se trouvait dans l'endroit réputé le plus sur pour les « résistants ».

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Drago avait eu de la chance, une chance qui se matérialisait par des interventions inopinées de la part de ses professeurs mais également de certains élèves aux goûts prononcés pour les couleurs Rouge et Or…

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour leur être reconnaissant de quoique ce soit et pourtant…En l'espace de trois mois ils avaient tous œuvré d'une manière ou d'une autre à le sortir de situations plus que périlleuses, à commencer par le soutien de Potter à son procès... Si cette aide inespérée l'avait surpris et le surprenait toujours, il n'aurait en aucun cas imaginé que celle-ci continuerait dans le château et qu'elle s'étendrait aux autres acolytes de son ancien ennemi.

Et tous ces agissements troublaient Drago bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, le plongeant dans la plus grande des confusions qu'il savait à l'origine de ses insomnies.

Combien de fois aux cours de ces deux dernières semaines Potter, Granger, les Weasley et même Londubat et cette folle de Lovegood étaient subitement apparus alors même qu'il se retrouvait en fâcheuse posture ?

Bien sur, ils n'intervenaient jamais directement en sa faveur mais leurs présences systématiques sur chacun des lieux où Drago essuyait des tentatives d'agression l'avaient vite alerté sur les intentions des plus célèbres Gryffondors de leur génération.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, il n'avait du son salut qu'à l'arrivée inopportune de Granger accompagnée de son éternel prétendant Weasley, quoique la scène à laquelle il avait assisté dans la Grande Salle ce matin avait de quoi ébranlé ces certitudes, au moment précis ou il avait le plus besoin d'aide. En effet trois Serpentards de dernière année avaient réussi à déjouer sa vigilance pour l'attendre au détour d'un couloir et baguettes dressées s'apprêtaient à lui lancer une série de sorts Impardonnables. C'est à cet instant précis que les deux Gryffondors avaient soudainement surgi, détournant ainsi involontairement semblait-il le piége dans lequel il était bêtement tombé, faute d'un sommeil suffisant.

Certes les attaques de ses anciens camarades n'étaient en rien comparables à celles qu'il avait du subir cet été et il se savait assez fort pour leur résister voir retourner la situation à son avantage. Il n'était pas devenu le plus jeune des Mangemorts seulement par ce que son père en était un lui aussi. Rejoindre les fidèles du Mage noir avait toujours été un privilège que ce dernier n'accordait pas volontiers : Drago possédait donc de réelles compétences estimées utiles au moins pour un temps par le Lord.

Même si finalement il aurait donc réussi à s'en sortir cela n'aurait pu se faire qu'au prix de nouvelles blessures certes de faibles gravités mais assez pour en réveiller d'autres, plus anciennes et beaucoup plus difficiles à guérir, ce qui l'aurait conduit certainement tout droit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard qui l'avait vu bien plus ces deux dernières semaines que les six années passées.

Alors assurément l'intervention de Miss je sais tout et de la belette lui avait épargné bien des désagréments… d'ailleurs lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé encerclé par ses anciens camarades il n'avait pu s'empêché d'espérer leur venue. Et il se maudissait intérieurement d'y avoir songé car ses seize années écoulées en parfait Malfoy lui avaient bien appris une chose : ne compter que sur soi même, jamais sur les autres.

Or depuis sa mésaventure dans les sombres cachots de Voldemort, il commençait à dépendre sérieusement d'eux et ce n'était pour lui plaire car cela chamboulait une fois de plus tous ces repères

Pourquoi Potter et les siens ne profitaient-ils pas de sa situation pour l'affaiblir davantage ?

Ils avaient aujourd'hui toutes les cartes en main pour se venger et lui faire chèrement payer son comportement passé : tout Poudlard les soutenait maintenant et personne ne remettait plus en cause leurs dires ou oserait même le faire. Drago était véritablement à leur merci et au lieu de savourer leur triomphe, ces idiots préféraient lui sauver la mise…

La première fois, il avait tout d'abord pensé à un cruel hasard, ses anciens ennemis le sauvant de ses anciens amis. Puis leur aide était apparue au fur et à mesure systématique bien que jamais en pleine lumière et à ce moment là Drago avait sérieusement envisagé une manœuvre habile de ceux-ci afin d'endormir sa vigilance pour mieux l'atteindre par la suite.

Ne disait-on pas que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ?

Mais plus le temps passé et plus il devait bien reconnaître que cette deuxième explication ne tenait pas plus la route que la précédente, ne serait-ce par cette étrange impression qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il les croisait. Quelque part au fond de lui bien enfoui sous une montagne de principes malfoyen existait toujours une capacité que beaucoup choisissaient d'ignorer alors qu'elle pouvait nous rendre bien des services : l'intuition. Et c'est celle-ci qui le poussait en dépit de tout à croire sincèrement qu'il pouvait dans un certain sens leur faire confiance malgré leurs animosités réciproques.

Cependant Drago n'avait pas encore envisagé la possibilité qu'ils agissaient ainsi dans la seule intention de l'aider. Leur attitude bien qu'il ne la considérait plus comme une menace demeurait pour l'heure un mystère qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Pourquoi Potter était-il intervenu à son procès ? Pourquoi Granger et les Weasley surgissaient-ils toujours au moment ou il en avait le plus besoin ? Devait-il changer de comportement à leur égard ou faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué ? Comment allait-il s'acquitter de sa dette de sorcier envers le Survivant ? Et pourquoi…

Exaspéré d'avoir encore laissé dériver le cours de ses pensées vers le sujet qui l'accaparait déjà toute la journée, Drago repoussa violement ses couvertures émeraudes avant de s'asseoir sur le coté de son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses deux mains et de pousser un nouveau soupir.

« Visiblement ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'il arriverait à dormir. Et il n'était que minuit… »

Une faible lueur argentée régnait dans la chambre du jeune Serpentard et instinctivement Drago se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, source de cette étrange luminosité.

Tout était calme au dehors et la vision nocturne de Poudlard l'apaisa un instant. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir afficher la même sérénité que celle qui se dégageait du château endormi comme si rien, absolument rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre… Et en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et sa pleine lune il jugea ses tourments ridicule et se traita mentalement de faible. Il n'était pas le seul à passer des nuits blanches, Remus par exemple devait en passer précisément une ce soir, et pourtant il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Cela ne empêchait pas non plus de vivre une vie 'presque normale' malgré son handicap certain.

« Alors pourquoi lui Drago, unique héritier de la prestigieuse famille Malfoy, n'arrivait-il pas à surmonter ses propres difficultés ? N'y avait-il donc rien à faire ? »

De dépit le jeune Serpentard secoua la tête comme pour chasser toutes ses questions qui demeuraient sans réponses. Il songea alors ironiquement qu'au rythme ou son esprit dégotait celles-ci, il terminerait sûrement d'y répondre dans une dizaine d'année, si Merlin lui prêtait vie jusque là…

Mais en regardant une nouvelle fois plus par automatisme que par un réel souci d'observer le parc et sa foret, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et lui arracha un sourire presque mutin.

En fait il restait bien une dernière chose à faire….

Hermione marchait d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs de l'école pour son ultime ronde de la journée. Elle aurait du la faire avec Ron mais cet 'idiot ' avait prétexté un devoir urgent à rendre et s'était donc littéralement évaporé, une fois le repas terminé de la Grande salle. En temps normal cela ne l'aurait nullement dérangé : Ron avait toujours des devoirs en retard et n'appréciait guère cette partie là du rôle de préfet surtout depuis que s'ajoutait à cela les heures de surveillances d'un certain Serpentard. Sans doute aurait-elle même terminé sa patrouille plus rapidement pour le rejoindre et l'aider, une fois de plus. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à accepter une énième excuse bancale de son ami surtout quand le dit ami oubliait son anniversaire avant que son autre meilleur ami ne lui fasse discrètement mais malheureusement pas suffisamment remarquer.

18 ans. Elle avait eu 18 ans aujourd'hui et celui qu'elle aimait ne s'en était même pas souvenu. Il avait tout simplement oublié. Pourtant elle avait tout prévu pour que son passage à la majorité, sa vraie majorité pour elle et aux yeux des moldus, se passe du mieux possible. D'abord elle s'était arrangée avec Harry et Ginny pour qu'ils assurent ses rondes officielles mais celles aussi officieuses concernant « celui qu'on devait aider ». Ensuite elle s'était avancée dans ses devoirs, d'accord ça elle n'avait pas besoin de fêter son anniversaire pour le faire mais bon c'était le principe. Et tous ses efforts avaient été consentis dans l'unique but de passer un maximum de temps avec son futur petit ami Ronald Weasley car c'était décidé elle lui avouerait ses sentiments ce soir ou jamais… Tout aurait donc du être parfait et rien ne l'avait été…

_Ce matin Ron était descendu en retard comme d'habitude pour prendre son petit déjeuner et à peine avait-il prononcer un bonjour quasiment inaudible qu'il s'était rué sur la nourriture avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse du fait de l'heure tardive. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un signe ni même jeté un regard… Et puis il avait soudainement relevé la tête et dévisagé avec un agacement difficilement contenu son meilleur ami qui l'avait si injustement interrompu dans son repas. Un échange de regard et brusquement Ron s'était levé, avait contourné la table et lancé un tonitruant « joyeux anniversaire ». Puis il avait cru lui faire la plus belle déclaration qui soit possible de faire à celle qu'on aime en l'embrassant pour la première fois et cela en public. Pour Ron c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire car elle connaissait sa timidité. Pour Hermione ce fut tout le contraire… Car son baiser avait pour elle un arrière goût d'excuse pour son comportement qui avait précédé l'intervention 'discrète' d'Harry._

_Il ne l'aimerait jamais autant qu'elle l'aimait, voila ce qu'elle avait pensé quand il avait posé de manière exclusive ses lèvres sur les siennes comme si cela allait de soi. A ce moment là, Hermione avait eu une réaction qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle embrasserait Ron : elle l'avait repoussé. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait le plus gentiment du monde…_

A partir de là, Hermione avait considéré sa journée comme irrémédiablement perdue…

Et ce qui c'était passé par la suite n'avait fais que la réconforter dans cette idée : la réaction de Ron, les interrogations muettes de ses amis, les moqueries et autres rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte pour son attitude du matin.

« Comme si tout était de sa faute, comme si Ron n'avait rien à se reprocher lui… Ce n'était pourtant pas elle qui avait omis la date d'anniversaire de son potentiel petit ami. Et qui ne s'en était souvenu que par l'intermédiaire d'une tierce personne. »

Mais ça personne ne semblait en tenir compte et c'est précisément cela qui révoltait Hermione : pour tous il était certain qu'elle passerait sa vie avec Ronald Weasley, point à la ligne. Bien sur son cœur lui était totalement acquis et depuis longtemps maintenant mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu supporter sa conduite de ce matin et sa façon maladroite de contourner son oubli et quel oubli en décidant subitement de l'embrasser alors même que tout cet été elle n'avait fais qu'attendre un geste de sa part.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait toujours considéré que son attitude réservée et un peu gauche envers elle était due à sa timidité excessive et Ginny l'avait d'ailleurs poussée dans ce sens : oui son frère l'aimait mais non il n'était pas doué pour dévoiler ses sentiments.

Las d'attendre, Hermione avait alors décidé de précipité un peu les choses, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela se terminerait ainsi. Si elle avait encore du mal à expliquer son geste elle était néanmoins sure d'une chose : elle ne le regrettait pas.

La conduite de son ami était tout bonnement inexcusable pour quelqu'un qui prétendait l'aimer…Sa réaction était donc tout à fait compréhensible pour elle tout du moins.

Parce que le reste de Poudlard semblait penser exactement le contraire. Après tout ne venait-elle pas de repousser le garçon dont elle était amoureuse ?

Mais ils n'étaient pas elle et cela la rendait furieuse qu'ils puissent penser à sa place et qu'ils croient savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour elle.

« Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils à la fin ? Qu'auraient-ils fait eux si leur amoureux avait oublié une date aussi importante ? Ils auraient peut-être réagi d'une autre manière mais au final ils n'auraient certainement pas laissé passé cette incartade… ils n'y avaient bien que des personnes insensibles comme Malfoy pour rester de marbre devant pareil situation »

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, Hermione eut soudain quelques doutes, il avait tellement changé…

Et elle avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas fini. Surprise que ces pensées aient encore divagué vers le jeune blond, elle stoppa sa marche effrénée un instant.

Depuis qu'Harry lui avait demandé de l'aider à « sauver » Malfoy, il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée sans que ce dernier ne se retrouve d'une manière ou d'une autre dans son esprit. Bien sur, elle devait le surveiller comme tous les autres membres de leur nouvelle « association sauver Malfoy » mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Hermione était vraiment curieuse d'en apprendre davantage sur les raisons qui avaient poussé l'orgueilleux Serpentard à l'avenir tout tracé à s'en écarter pour prendre un tout autre chemin beaucoup plus sinueux que celui qui lui était prédestiné. Pourquoi, comment… ?

Autant de questions qu'elle savait sans réponses pour le moment, parce que si l'idée de Harry fonctionnait ce dont elle doutait sérieusement, le Serpentard y répondrait de lui-même.

Sur ce dernier point, Hermione était loin de partager l'enthousiasme de son ami qui restait persuadé que Drago finirait tôt ou tard à faire le rapprochement entre l'aide certaine que les Gryffondors lui apportaient et celle qu'il pourrait lui leur apporter de par son ancienne condition de Mangemort… Un ex Mangemort qui ne devait plus désormais être dupe de leur petit manége qui consistait à le protéger malgré lui des attaques et autres réjouissances de ce genre dont il faisait l'objet depuis la rentrée comme le survivant l'avait prévu.

Mais voila cela faisait deux semaines maintenant et il n'avait toujours prononcé aucune parole, esquissé aucun geste à leur encontre ; il conservait à chacune de leurs interventions son masque typiquement malfoyen.

Cependant elle avait la certitude que tous leurs effort ne le laissaient pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître n'en déplaise à Ron qui ne se privait pas lui de faire remarquer l'attitude de Malfoy… « Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy » voila ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de leur rabacher à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de l'aider même si en fin de compte il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait. « Pff, il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle repense à lui, une fois de plus. Comme s'il ne l'avait déjà pas assez tourmenté toute cette journée… »

Agacée d'être aussi dépendante de lui, Hermione reprit sa marche d'un pas plus tranquille cependant : elle commençait à être fatiguée. La journée avait été longue…mais cette ronde lui avait été plus que bénéfique même si elle doutait de l'avoir effectué convenablement.

Mais au moins sa mission de préfete avait fait disparaître toute sa frustration accumulée le seul jour ou rien n'aurait du lui arriver de semblable. Son esprit entièrement accaparé par les événements du jour elle avait en effet marché pendant une heure quasiment au pas de course sans vraiment prendre la peine d'inspecter les couloirs.

Et cette dernière idée la mit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, quand bien même celles-ci concernaient un jeune rouquin qui hantait ces nuits, ou alors elle ne finirait jamais l'année entière. Si elle réagissait ainsi pour une simple peine de cœur aussi grande soit-elle, comment ferait-elle pour soutenir Harry dans sa recherche des horcruxes et dans son combat contre Voldemort ? Non elle devait se reprendre coûte que coûte.

Et alors que résonnait dans les couloirs déserts les douze coups de carillon de la grande horloge, Hermione se fit une promesse : ne plus jamais laisser ses sentiments prendre une telle importance dans sa vie qu'elle en oublie tout le reste.

Dés demain, elle aurait une explication avec Ron, elle parlerait à ses amis et replongerait dans ses cours et sa mission de préfete en chef.

Forte de ses nouvelles résolutions Hermione se permit un sourire et décida de suivre dés à présent l'un de ses nombreux projets : elle allait refaire sa ronde et correctement cette fois-ci. Elle s'arrêta donc pour la deuxième fois et faisant demi tour, remonta les escaliers qui la ramenèrent au tout début de son parcours et repartie d'un pas alerte dans l'autre sens avec la ferme intention de ne plus se laisser surprendre. Cette journée qui commençait s'annoncer comme un nouveau départ, elle en était certaine.

- Granger ?


	5. Chap 3 2éme partie

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Voila comme promis la suite et fin de mon chapitre 3 décidément trop long pour être publier en une seule fois ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous adorerez vous le lire! D'ailleurs que pensez vous de Drago dans ma fic? J'avoue qu'il est le personnage sur lequel je travaille le plus et comme il me parait très complexe surtout depuis le tome 6 j'aimerais avoir vos impressions sur la question. J'essaierai de publier le chapitre 4 prochainement mais comme je tiens vraiment à le soigner étant donné qu'il est le cœur de l'intrigue…et puis une attaque de Mangemort n'est jamais facile à rédiger surtout lorsque cela a déjà été raconté par de nombreux autres auteurs dont beaucoup ont plus de talent que moi!J'attends maintenant vos reviews avec impatience que vous ayez aimé ou non car je sais je me répète mais elles font vraiment avancer et encourage à continuer voir même à accélérer! En attendant je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui vont bientôt reprendre les chemins du collège ou lycée …et c'est dans ces moments là que je suis la plus heureuse d'être à la fac!_

**Chapitre 3 ( 2éme partie) Première « rencontre »**

_**Poudlard , nuit du 20 Septembre 1997**_

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Voila ce que Drago n'arrêtait pas de se répéter tandis qu'il se faufilait le plus discrètement possible hors de sa chambre de préfet, unique vestige de son ancien statut. Il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables pour mettre fin à ses insomnies alors qu'il possédait déjà la réponse. Bien sur son professeur et ami Remus Lupin ne serait sans doute pas ravi d'apprendre que Drago soit passé outre de ses recommandations mais après tout n'etait-ce pas un peu sa faute s'il en était arrivé là ? N'avait-il pas lourdement insisté pour que celui arrête de prendre ces potions magiques et recommence à vivre normalement ?

Mais force avait été de constater que le mot vivre surtout lorsqu'il était suivi de celui de normal ne risquerait plus de s'appliquer au jeune Serpentard avant un long, très long moment… Alors les conseils même avisés de son nouvel ami, Drago en avait pour l'heure strictement rien à faire tant il avait besoin pour quelques heures au moins de se sentir bien, d'être enfin quelqu'un d'autre et d'oublier…

Le mur invisible cachant l'entrée du dortoir de la maison verte s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer, ombre parmi les ombres, avant de se refermer tout aussi silencieusement qu'il s'était ouvert. Drago s'arrêta un instant, tous les sens en alerte à la recherche d'une potentielle menace et lorsqu'il fut sur de l'absence immédiate de celle-ci, il se détendit légèrement. Le couloir était plongé dans sa léthargie nocturne coutumière comme l'était du reste l'ensemble du château de ce qu'il avait pu en constater de sa fenêtre. Mais il savait très bien que la torpeur apparente n'était qu'un leurre et qu'au minimum une dizaine d'Aurors ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix patrouillaient à l'insu des élèves dans l'école endormie. Au moindre doute, il ne faudrait pas plus de 2 minutes afin que celle-ci s'anime de nouveau pour protéger ceux-ci d'un quelconque danger, c'est en tout cas ce qu'avait consenti à lui révéler Lupin.

Toutefois Drago était persuadé que ce qui lui avait été dévoilé n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg conçu pour défendre Poudlard et ses occupants bien qu'il ait cru comprendre par certains propos lâchés de ci de là par son professeur que les rapports entre le Ministère et les membres de l'Ordre étaient loin d'être au beau fixe et il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être étranger à tout cela.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la sécurité du château était tout de même relativement assurée et cela n'allait pas être facile ne pas se faire remarquer par tout ce beau monde, bien plus alerte et attentif que les préfets qui continuaient malgré tout leurs patrouilles, inconscients des autres surveillants de l'école et qui assumaient donc leurs taches plus ou moins correctement.

Il fallait en effet qu'aucun d'eux ne subodorent ce qui se tramait dans l'antre de Poudlard car les conséquences auraient été encore plus dramatiques qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà avec un effectif quasiment divisé par deux et un nouveau règlement qui faisait par certains cotés penser à celui de Durmstrang, l'autre école de magie.

Ainsi seule une poignée d'élèves directement concernés voire même pourrait-on dire pour certains à l'origine des événements qui avaient depuis une quinzaine d'années maintenant bouleversés le monde des sorciers avait connaissance plus ou moins parfaitement de l'ensemble de la situation : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny et Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Drago Malfoy, grâce pour ce dernier à un soutien sans faille d'un certain loup garou mais également d'un appui dissimulé du Survivant au grand désarroi de son meilleur ami.

Pour sortir du château et atteindre l'orée de la Foret Interdite, but ultime de son périple, Drago allait donc devoir emprunter des chemins détournés. Mais tous ces efforts ne seraient pas vains et fort de cette idée il s'élança silencieusement à travers les couloirs noirs et déserts.

De toute façon que risquait-il au juste à être surpris par les nouveaux gardiens de Poudlard ?

Il ne pouvait pas le punir « scolairement » puisqu'ils n'étaient pas censés être ici et risquait donc au pire de voir la méfiance qu'on avait à son égard se renforcer et au point ou il en était…

Seule l'hypothétique déception de Remus le retint un instant dans sa lancée car l'amitié de celui-ci comptait énormément pour Drago car il était aujourd'hui la seule personne à lui porter une attention qui soit totalement désintéressée. Drago savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance comme il l'avait fait auparavant vis-à-vis d'une autre personne… Mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce que dans le fond ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus que les apparences voulaient bien laisser paraître… Le loup garou serait certes sans doute déçu dans un premier temps mais s'il lui expliquait plus tard les raisons de son escapade nocturne, Drago était persuadé que celui-ci comprendrait finalement, lui encore plus que quiconque.

En fin de compte il ne risquait pas plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a un an quand il avait de plus sombres desseins que celui de rejoindre le parc du château…

Et tandis qu'une partie de son esprit se replongeait dans des souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux, l'autre restait constamment en éveil, paré à toute éventualité et le faisait avancer dans les méandres de l'école. Encore quelques mètres et il serait dehors, libéré pour quelques heures de tous ces soucis.

Soudain un miaulement caractéristique pour tout élève de Poudlard un temps soit peu irrespectueux du règlement de l'école parvint jusqu'à lui : Miss Teigne… précédant sans aucun doute son irascible maître, le concierge Rusard. Pestant contre cet « imbécile » de chat mais surtout contre son propriétaire qui ne raterait pas l'occasion de surprendre un élève pendant les heurs de couvre feu, Drago du donc rebrousser précipitamment chemin, gravit quatre à quatre l'escalier qu'il venait juste d'emprunter et remonta de deux étages, se retrouvant sans le vouloir devant l'entrée de la Maison Gryffondor et du tableau de la Grosse dame. Bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment le moment opportun, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer un instant car il savait que le portrait dissimulait l'antre des Rouges et Ors et sans pouvoir l'expliquer ou même le prévoir une foule de sentiments contradictoires prirent possession de lui.

Cependant des bruits de pas étouffés le tirèrent rapidement de son étrange contemplation et il du une fois de plus s'esquiver discrètement, ce qui de ce fait l'éloignât encore un peu plus de son objectif. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il décida de se cacher et de laisser passer les promeneurs nocturnes quels qu'ils soient…

Ce n'étaient que deux couples de sixième année des maisons Gryffondor et Serdaigle, qui regagnaient apparemment leurs dortoirs respectifs, et ils passèrent devant lui sans même soupçonner un instant qu'un certain Serpentard célèbre se dissimulait là . Drago pensa alors ironiquement aux paroles de Mac Gonagall qui leur rabattait chaque jour davantage de bien respecter le nouveau règlement instauré en collaboration avec le Ministère car il en allait de la sécurité de tous etc.…

Visiblement ses recommandations n'avaient pas encore été assimilées par tous…

A bien y réfléchir, Drago trouva même la situation comique car il était sur que les incartades de ces élèves ne devaient pas être isolées et que bien d'autres devaient en faire autant qu'eux…et tout cela sous les yeux de leurs gardiens et donc a fortiori sous les yeux de leur directrice. Directrice qui au risque de se dévoiler et de les dévoiler par la même occasion, ne pouvait strictement rien faire si ce n'était d'envoyer Rusard ou de conseiller certains parcours de ronde à ses préfets.

Et comme il était de notoriété poudlarienne que berner le Cracmol de concierge et sa chatte ne requérait qu'un minimum de bon sens tout comme le fait ne pas se faire surprendre par les préfets, leur directrice avait encore bien du souci à se faire concernant le respect de son cher règlement. D'ailleurs si celui-ci avait du s'appliquer avant cette année Drago était convaincu qu'il aurait très certainement grossi les rangs des réfractaires tout comme à ne pas en douter Potter et sa clique.

Et voila…cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il avait quitter son dortoir et déjà la source de ses insomnies revenait le hanter. Ne lui accorderaient-ils jamais un moment de répit ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille au moins cette nuit ?

Agacé il sortit de son précaire refuge une fois le « danger » écarté et rebroussa chemin toujours aussi silencieusement que possible bien que l'esprit beaucoup plus tourmenté qu'avant son arrêt imposé. Mais il pensa alors à ce qui l'attendait au dehors et sa brusque colère s'évapora aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Il n'allait pas perdre son calme et risquer de tout faire rater alors qu'il touchait presque au but…

Après tout n'était ce pas justement pour ne plus avoir à se torturer l'esprit à leurs sujets qu'il était là maintenant ?

Drago se concentra donc sur le parcours qu'il lui restait à faire avant de rejoindre son Eden et devant la multitude de possibilités qui s'offrait à lui opta pour le chemin le plus court, la patience n'ayant jamais été son fort même s'il avait beaucoup progressé dans ce domaine comme dans d'autres d'ailleurs. Et puis Rusard avait du repartir depuis le temps, tout à son travail de dénonciateur attentif…

Drago redescendit donc les deux étages qu'il avait du opinément gravir et arriva ainsi à l'endroit même ou il se trouvait avant l'intervention de la chatte. De là ou il était il pouvait voir une partie du parc toujours aussi paisible que lorsqu'il l'avait observé de sa chambre… Tout le parc semblait l'attendre et les immenses arbres de la foret interdite qui lui avaient apparus si menaçant enfant dans la tête de Drago. Et il s'apprêtait à franchir ces chers derniers petits mètres qui le séparaient de sa liberté quand une nouvelle fois il fut arrêté dans son élan : des bruits de pas provenant de sa gauche qui se rapprochait un peu trop dangereusement à son goût.

« Décidément tout le monde s'était donné le mot cette nuit pour sortir ! Heureusement qu'il existait un règlement… »

En un éclair, Drago jeta un regard aux alentours alors que le claquement des pas se faisait de plus en plus proche et se réfugia derrière l'un des lourds piliers qui ornaient le château faute d'un temps suffisant pour trouver un meilleur abri.

Il espéra alors très fortement que la personne qui arrivait ainsi avait bien d'autres préoccupations en tête que celle de démasquer d'éventuels élèves indisciplinés. Plus les pas se faisaient proches et plus les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à un tel point que bientôt pour Drago ils se confondirent ensemble pour ne former qu'un seul et même son assourdissant. Tout son corps était tendu paré à toute éventualité et cette situation rappela à Drago de bien mauvais souvenirs qui ne firent qu'accentuer sa frustration et sa crainte.

« Il n'était pas assez bien masqué par la colonne de pierre, n'importe qui un temps soit peu attentif à son environnement pouvait le voir… C'en était fini de lui… et dire qu'il avait été si proche du but. »

Et l'échec de son entreprise lui apparut dés lors si évident que des larmes de frustration pointèrent dans ses yeux de glace : il était à bout physiquement et mentalement…

S'il était découvert ce soir, Drago pensa qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le courage de recommencer l'expérience ou alors pas avant très, très longtemps. Et d'ici là qui sait comment il pourrait affronter toutes ces journées et ces nuits sans n'avoir eu aucun moment de répit ?

Cependant l'importun nocturne passa devant lui et son piètre refuge sans ralentir et Drago ne perçut même pas un léger ralentissement. Quelque soit l'identité de son indésirable promeneur celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu. Soulagé, tout son corps se relâcha lentement et il contint avec peine un soupir. Et tandis que les pas de son bienfaiteur inconscient s'éloignaient de plus en plus, Drago sentit un autre et étrange sentiment l'envahir : la curiosité.

Qui donc pouvait bien être cet inconnu qui l'avait délibérément ignoré ?

Et même si Drago savait bien qu'il ne devait esquisser aucun mouvement susceptible de le trahir, sa légendaire indiscrétion à se mêler de choses qui ne le concernait pas prit naturellement le pas sur son appréhension pourtant encore bien présente d'être découvert. Il pencha donc légèrement la tête sur le coté et regarda du coin de l'oeil s'éloigner celui qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, celui qui par son inattention allait permettre bien involontairement à Drago de se reposer, celui qui…

- Granger ?

Surprise d'être ainsi interpellée à une heure ou tous les élèves devaient être normalement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, Hermione se retourna et se figea littéralement lorsqu'elle pu mettre un nom sur celui qui l'avait ainsi interrompu dans sa ronde.

Que faisait donc là Drago Malfoy au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Et puis, alors qu'une multitude de questions à son sujet commençait à se bousculer dans sa tête, Hermione prit soudainement conscience d'une chose : elle était passé devant lui et elle ne l'avait pas vu…

Elle qui venait il y a peine quelques minutes de se promettre de ne plus jamais se laisser submerger par ses sentiments voila qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'un élève et pas n'importe lequel avait tenté avec succès de se dissimuler de la ronde inquisitrice de la préfete en chef. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne ou sinon ses bonnes résolutions tomberaient en désuétude. Or si Hermione avait bien quelque chose en horreur c'était les personnes qui ne respectaient jamais ce qu'elles s'étaient promis de faire et elle ne voulait en aucun cas devenir comme elles.

Elle avait toujours honoré ses engagements quoiqu'ils lui en coûtent et ce n'était pas maintenant, alors que la menace de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus en plus pressante qu'elle allait changer cet état de fait que beaucoup considérerait comme une qualité.

Mais Hermione n'avait jamais eu la prétention de le considérer ainsi. Pour elle c'était tout simplement une question de principe et surtout de respect vis-à-vis des personnes auxquelles elle donnait sa parole. Qu'elle ait donné son engagement pour elle-même ne changeait rien à cela. Elle allait appliquer ses résolutions que celles-ci se révèlent par la suite bonnes ou mauvaises. Pour l'heure, elle allait donc se préoccuper du jeune inconscient qui avait osé apostropher un préfet qui plus est en chef pendant sa ronde de nuit alors que celui-ci ne l'avait même pas vu.

Et Hermione eut l'impression d'effectuer un bon d'une année en arrière quand elle répondit par réflexe à celui qui avait eu au moins la bienséance de lui rappeler ses principes de vie qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle.

-Malfoy ?

Par Merlin, je deviens fou. Ce fut l'unique pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de Drago et il prit pleinement conscience des conséquences de son acte lorsqu'Hermione d'un seul mouvement s'était retournée avant de prononcer sur un ton qui lui était exclusivement destiné son nom.

A vrai dire, même maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face de par sa seule volonté, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il avait été si proche d'atteindre son but… Et il avait tout remis en question par sa maladive curiosité…

Que lui avait-il donc pris à la fin ?

D'accord il n'avait pas et n'aurait sans doute pas pu s'empêcher de regarder « discrètement » de derrière sa cachette pour connaître l'identité de son « sauveur ». Mais de là à se lever, sortir puis appeler celui-ci et se retrouver ainsi par la force des choses démasqué, il y avait un grand pas…qu'il s'était empressé de franchir sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

« Bien. Et maintenant grand benêt tu fais quoi ? »

Et Drago en proie à la plus grande confusion et incapable de comprendre les raisons de son geste adopta la seule attitude qu'il connaissait et maîtrisait par cœur en pareil cas: l'attaque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger?

Deux secondes de silence puis une réponse, cinglante comme il s'y attendait.

- Je te signale,Malfoy, que je suis préfete en chef et que j'ai donc tout à fait le droit de me trouver ici. En revanche il me semble que le règlement ne permet pas aux simples préfets comme toi de se promener ainsi dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive…

Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle: en entendant la voix traînante et si longtemps haïe de son ancien ennemi l'agresser de la sorte alors qu'elle ne lui avait strictement rien demandé sa repartie avait vite eu fait de prendre le dessus sur la confusion qu'avait entraîné l'apparition de celui-ci devant elle. Et puis ce n'était vraiment pas le jour ou plutôt la nuit à lui chercher querelle.

Dans sa colère, Hermione en avait même oublier les phrases toutes prêtes qui lui étaient destinées au cas ou une occasion comme celle-ci se présenterait. Harry et Ginny allaient certainement lui en vouloir. Enfin au point ou elle en était, elle n'était même pas sure que cela change quoique ce soit.

« «Non mais vraiment aujourd'hui elle aura tout eu… D'abord Ron, puis ces autres amis et enfin Malfoy… Cette journée d'anniversaire rentrait directement à la première place de son hit parade des mauvais jours… bien que théoriquement on n'était plus le 19 Septembre mais bon… Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à Malfoy de l'appeler ainsi alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu pour ensuite l'agresser comme si c'était tout était de sa faute à elle? C'est vrai quoi après tout pourquoi avait-elle décidé de refaire sa tournée alors qu'elle l'avait faite une première fois? Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher… »

Toutefois Hermione se reprit bien vite. Après tout le seul coupable dans cette histoire c'était lui et uniquement lui. Encore qu'elle n'était pas bien sur de parler de Malfoy…

Enfin peu importe, elle allait le renvoyer illico presto dans sa chambre non sans lui avoir assener une ou deux remarques acerbes qui lui avaient toujours été personnellement réservé.

Mais un simple coup d'œil à son « adversaire » fit retomber toute sa colère envers lui.

Immobile, les bras croisés, le corps tendu en avant il renvoyait l'image fidèle de ce qu'il avait toujours été: un enfant puis adolescent orgueilleux et fière sans aucun sentiment apparent.

C'est cette similitude qui avait tant fait douté Hermione quant au virement de bord du jeune blond et c'est d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi aujourd'hui. Elle avait réagi avec lui comme elle l'aurait fait il y a un an: en le remettant à sa place. Quoi de plus normal cependant quant celui-ci avait agit de la même manière qu'avant...

Mais si aux yeux de tous il essayait de donner le change il y avait certains signes qui ne trompaient pas et elle savait que le détestable enfant gâté avait depuis cet été disparu,elle en avait des preuves tous les jours: il fuyait tout contact avec les autres élèves et particulièrement ceux de sa maison, il n'arrivait pas à regarder certains Rouge et Or dont elle faisait partie, il ne se moquait plus des autres, il…

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait pu remplir une dizaine de parchemins d'exemples de la sorte. Et ce soir , un autre pourrait venir compléter la liste.

Si d'apparence il ressemblait trait pour trait à l'ancien Serpentard, un détail venait le trahir: ses yeux. Des yeux qui, à eux seuls, sauvèrent Drago du courroux de la préfete en chef qui n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour lire dans ceux-ci autre chose que du mépris ou de la froide indifférence comme elle avait elle-même toujours exprimé à son égard.

Un proverbe ancien veut que les yeux soient le reflet de l'âme. Et pour Hermione jamais une autre personne n'aurait pu aussi bien illustrer cette maxime que Drago en ce moment.

Dans un bleu acier encore chargé de toutes les émotions intenses qu'il avait du affronter avant de se retrouver en face d'elle, Hermione put avoir un léger aperçu des violents tourments qui habitaient son propriétaire. Et la Gryffondor en fut touchée pour lui plus que de raison. Cependant comme le Serpentard avant elle n'avait pu s'expliquer sur son comportement irrationnel, elle ne su mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentit en sondant son regard.

Dans un recoin de sa tête, une petite voix lui rappela qu'elle avait passé bien trop de temps sans parler ce qui n'allait pas manquer d'apparaître bientôt comme anormal mais dans le fond elle s'en fichait. Car elle venait de se perdre dans un océan d'azur. Et n'avait pour l'heure aucune envie d'être secourue.

Touché par la réplique mordante d'Hermione, Drago quant à lui s'était muré sans le vouloir dans un profond silence. Il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux lui-même et pourtant il s'y connaissait en joute verbale. Mais depuis quelque temps force avait été de constater que son sens inné de la repartie avait perdu de sa superbe surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de certains Gryffondors devenus un peu trop familiers à son goût. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire en leur présence et il préférait donc les éviter autant que possible d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il savait que de nouvelles interrogations ne manqueraient pas de surgir d'où de nouvelles insomnies.

Bien sur Drago savait que cette situation ne pouvait pas s'éterniser mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait sans s'en rendre compte décidé que finalement, ce soir était le moment idéal pour rompre le cercle infernal dans lequel il s'était embarqué en refusant dés la rentrée toute confrontation avec eux.

Et puis pourquoi Granger? Était ce parce qu'elle paraissait aussi troublé que lui qu'il l'avait appelé ?

Dans tous les cas, il allait maintenant devoir affronter son débordement émotionnel et tenter de s'en sortir du mieux possible.

Il en était encore à chercher cette fameuse solution quand il prit soudainement conscience d'être observé. Ainsi Drago se rendit enfin compte de l'introspection qu'effectuait Hermione depuis quelque temps déjà…et il comprit qu'elle avait pu voir ce qu'il avait si bien réussi à cacher jusque là. Mal à l'aise, il chercha rapidement une voie d'issue

- Alors Miss je sais tout, on fait quoi maintenant ?

La voix de Drago tira Hermione de sa pseudo contemplation et la ramena à la réalité qu'elle avait été si prompte à oublier.

« eh bien je touche vraiment le fond si un simple regard qui plus est de Malfoy me trouble à ce point »

Mais elle devait bien reconnaître une chose: ce qu'elle avait pu voir l'avait bouleversé sans qu'elle ne sache véritablement pourquoi. Certes elle reconnaissait maintenant volontiers qu'il avait souffert mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était encore en proie à de si violents tourments. Hermione se trouva même ridicule quand elle repensa à sa journée agitée et la peine qu'elle en avait retiré.

Par quoi était donc passé Drago pour exprimer autant de souffrance à son age ? Souffrance qu'il ne montrait d'ailleurs jamais et il avait fallu qu'elle le croise et qu'il relâche involontairement sa garde pour qu'elle en prenne enfin conscience. Sa décision fut alors prise.

- Rien…

La réponse d'Hermione avait été prononcé si doucement que Drago crut l'avoir imaginé. Il se savait en position de faiblesse par rapport à elle et cela pour de nombreuses raisons, la plus évidente étant qu'il se trouvait là ou il ne devait pas être. Ce fut donc d'une voix méconnaissable pour quiconque aurait connu le Serpentard avant cette année qu'il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien répéta-t-elle.

Puis encore plus distinctement comme si elle avait enfin décidé.

- Je pars de mon coté et toi du tien et si tu te fais prendre eh bien tant pis pour toi…

-Pas de retrait de points?

Quelque peu stupéfait du retournement de situation Drago n'avait pu se retenir de lui poser cette question bien qu'elle n'ait aucune importance pour lui. Seulement il voulait en avoir le cœur net, c'était trop facile, elle se jouait de lui… Mais la réponse d'Hermione fut tout aussi confirmative que déroutante:

-Je ne crois pas que ta position actuelle chez les Serpentard ne s'améliore si tu leur fais perdre en plus des points. Et puis on voudra savoir ce que tu faisais dehors en pleine nuit, alors…

Nouveau silence puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et finirent d'exprimer ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas ou plus faire. Cette fois-ci ce fut volontairement que Drago laissa Hermione plonger son regard dans le sien la laissant de ce fait voir ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré à personne.

S'il se sentit quelque peu vulnérable devant cette toute nouvelle expérience qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout tant il avait été habitué à cacher ses émotions, ce qu'il pu voir dans les yeux chocolat ne fit que le rassurer. Et c'est à cet instant précis que Drago cru comprendre enfin pourquoi il s'était délibérément mis à jour devant la préfete.

Car dans les yeux de celle-ci ne brillait aucune pitié ou condescendance pour ce qu'il était devenu, il n'y avait pas non plus de mépris ou de haine comme certains avaient à son égard et qu'elle aurait du elle aussi tout logiquement avoir.

Non dans ses yeux il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait seulement qu'une profonde curiosité, une envie légitime de le comprendre et de se forger une opinion par elle-même. Il ne pouvait évidement pas le lui dire mais ce qu'elle exprimait pour lui en ce moment fut le meilleur des réconfortants qu'il avait pu avoir depuis sa captivité. Parce qu'elle ne le jugeait pas ou plus…

Ce soir ils n'étaient plus les Granger et Malfoy du passé… Ce soir ils étaient simplement deux adolescents à l'esprit tourmenté pour des raisons bien différentes mais qui somme toute se rejoignaient. Entre eux c'était installé comme une compréhension muette qu'ils auraient été bien en peine d'expliquer eux-mêmes.

Finalement le contact fut rompu par Drago qui décida de ne pas trop rester dans les parages. Elle avait beau paraître compréhensive, l'enjeu était trop important pour qu'il ne cherche à mesurer l'étendue de celle-ci.

Elle le laissait partir, c'était plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé et il aurait tout le temps plus tard une fois qu'il aurait résolu son problème nocturne pour s'attarder plus en détails sur les événements de cette nuit. Il passa donc rapidement devant elle non sans lui jeter un dernier regard comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait toujours pas changer d'avis le concernant.

Mais Hermione n'esquissa aucun geste qu'il pu interpréter comme tel et alors qu'il était à deux pas d'elle il prononça dans un souffle un remerciement aussi sincère qu'il n'était plus Mangemort.

- Merci

Sans même plus réfléchir au pourquoi du comment de ses étranges réactions face à une personne qu'il n'aurait du qu'haïr, il accéléra davantage son allure ne regardant désormais plus que le parc et l'orée de la foret qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre.

Grâce à Granger lui souffla une petite voix. Oui grâce à Granger se surprit-il à répondre et cette pensée ne le troubla curieusement pas tandis qu'il rejoignait le couvert des arbres, seule protection suffisante à son remède personnel contre les insomnies.

Hermione resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard se confonde avec les ombres de la nuit et de la foret. Ainsi c'est là qu'il allait…

Mais elle ne songea même pas à le suivre ni même à avertir qui que ce soit de l'escapade de Malfoy. Il reviendrait, elle en était sure mais Merlin seul aurait pu dire pourquoi.

Et tandis que Drago franchissait les limites de la Foret Interdite se dérobant ainsi par là même à la vue de tous, Hermione eut l'impression de l'avoir rencontré pour la première fois.


	6. Chap 4

**Notes de l'auteur:**_ me revoilà enfin pour ce quatrième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que moi. LOL. J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration au milieu de ce chapitre car j'avais l'impression de m'égarer un peu mais bon j'espère avoir corrigé le tir ! _

_Pour ceux qui s'étonnerons du personnage que j'introduis à la fin du chapitre, ne vous inquiétez nous ne le reverrons certainement pas mais je tenais à présenter, eh bien ce qui à présenter d'une manière différente, donc voila pourquoi je me suis permise cette petite parenthèse ( clin d'œil en plus à un tout autre personnage d'une serie télé que j'adore!;) )_

_Et pour finir une petite review me ferait très plaisir car la suite est, comment dire, bien avancée…Comment ça du chantage? Moi jamais!_

**Chapitre 4 : Drago Malfoy un sujet de dissensions **

_**Poudlard Automne 1997**_

Dans la salle commune des préfets en chef de Poudlard, qui cette année ne devait en accueillir qu'un ou plutôt qu'une, en l'occurrence Hermione Granger, le studieux silence qui s'était installé depuis plus d'une heure maintenant pour permettre à chacun de réviser fut interrompu par un énième soupir de Ronald Weasley décidément peu enclin à toute tache scolaire un tant soit peu épuisante à son goût.

Amusé Harry ne put retenir un sourire qui disparut bien vite sous les regards chargés de reproches des deux Gryffondors féminines présentes. Pris en faute il chercha un éventuel soutien du coté de Neville mais lui aussi avait déjà du sans doute subir les remontrances muettes de celles-ci car il semblait un peu trop concentré sur la rédaction de son parchemin. Luna quant à elle ne paraissait même pas avoir remarqué l'étrange manége qui se déroulait devant elle et jouait silencieusement avec sa plume en lui faisant décrire de petits mouvements comme si elle suivait une ligne imaginaire qu'elle seule pouvait connaître.

Un nouveau silence suivit donc l'intervention pour le moins discrète de Ron qui n'avait néanmoins pas renoncer à échapper à cette corvée. Mais il savait que pour l'heure, il n'était pas en position de prononcer une parole et a fortiori de demander de l'aide tant que l'union sacrée serait de mise entre sa sœur et Hermione.

Au début de l'année, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se faire assister de cette dernière mais depuis cette fameuse journée d'anniversaire ,plus rien n'avait été comme avant entre eux.

_« - Hermione, il faut qu'on parle…_

_On était alors au lendemain de 'l'incident' et Ron avait retrouvé assez de courage pour adresser enfin la parole à la jeune Gryffondor qui lui avait apparu ailleurs toute la journée. Se sentant quelque peu coupable , il avait décidé de la retrouver dans sa salle commune après les cours là ou il se savait à l'abri de tout œil ou regard indiscret._

_La préfete en chef avait levé les yeux vers lui dés qu'il eu franchi les portes de son appartement sans toutefois prononcer un seul mot. Mal à l'aise, Ron avait alors ressenti une vive chaleur caractéristique au niveau de ses joues et pour une fois il avait été presque content d'être aussi émotif car il était persuadé qu'Hermione en serait touchée comme à l'accoutumée malgré tous les ressentiments qu'elle avait pu accumuler contre lui. _

_Mais c'était bien mal la connaître que de croire une telle chose: elle n'avait strictement rien dit et avait continué à le fixer attendant visiblement qu'il prenne en premier la parole. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu parler alors même que tout son courage fondait comme neige au soleil devant l'expression de celle qu'il aimait. Car oui, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il l'aimait. Mais elle l'aimait-elle encore? _

_- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle…_

_Et le profond détachement dans lequel Hermione lui avait répondu lui avait glacé le cœur:_

_- Je t'écoute Ron._

_C'en était suivi une discussion à plusieurs temps au cours de laquelle il avait enfin pu exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et Hermione si elle lui était apparue distante de prime abord s'était par la suite adoucie pour redevenir celle qu'il avait toujours connue. _

_Mais cette expérience à cœur ouvert ne s'était pas terminé en happy end: Ron était reparti chez les Gryffondors et Hermione n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour le retenir. »_

Le léger mouvement de chaise de Luna tira le rouquin de ses pensées. Il la regarda sans vraiment la voir s'envelopper dans son épais manteau tandis que les autres ne lui jetaient qu'un bref regard ponctué néanmoins d'un « sois prudente » par Harry lorsqu'elle avait saisi la carte des Maraudeurs. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle allait franchir les portes de la salle que Ron pu enfin saisir l'occasion de rompre le silence trop longtemps imposé par leurs deux sentinelles acharnées du travail.

- Cela ne sert à rien…

Surpris sans vraiment l'être, cinq têtes se retournèrent vers lui exprimant tour à tour soulagement, amusement, étonnement, exaspération et agacement. Mais Ron ne se laissa pas démonter par ces deux dernières expressions et continua sur sa lancée profitant de la réplique de Luna encore trop dans son monde pour avoir saisi la perche qu'elle lui avait inopinément envoyé:

- Pardon?

- Surveiller Malfoy et l'aider si besoin… Il se débrouille très bien tout seul.

Si les quatre autres Gryffondors de la pièce s'attendaient à une réaction du rouquin tant il détestait les devoirs, ils restèrent néanmoins sans voix devant le stratagème que celui-ci avait employé pour s'échapper de cette ambiance studieuse.

Certes Ron ne se privait pas pour critiquer et rouspéter comme il en avait si bien l'habitude quand il s'avérait être son tour de garde du jeune Serpentard mais jamais il n'avait remis en cause leur si étrange « mission ». Et cela même s'il l'avait toujours désapprouvé.

Voila pourquoi Harry, Ginny , Hermione et Neville ne trouvèrent rien dans l'instant qui suivit la phrase de Ron à répliquer devant tant « d'ingéniosité » . Un silence stupéfait donc que le rouquin interpréta volontiers comme un signe d'approbation tacite ce qui l'encouragea à continuer malgré la nouvelle intervention de Luna:

- Moi cela ne me dérange pas…

- Cela fait combien de temps maintenant qu'on lui sauve la mise à ce petit….à ce….bref à Malfoy ? Et vous croyez qu'il nous aurait seulement accordé un regard?

Puis regardant le Survivant droit dans les yeux sans rougir, ce qui montrait sa détermination:

- Il n'a pas changé Harry…

Ce fut alors au tour de Ginny de s'en mêler mais pas dans le sens qu'on aurait imaginé:

- C'est vrai Harry.

Et devant l'étonnement qui se peignait sur le visage de son petit ami elle enchaîna d'une voix qui se voulait conciliatrice :

- Ron n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort…

Tous les visages étaient désormais tournés vers elles et Ginny se sentit un peu flanché devant tant d'attention et elle continua sa rhétorique dans un murmure

- J'ai cru au début qu'il avait vraiment changé et qu'il allait un jour ou l'autre faire un geste quelconque envers nous. Il n'est pas si bête, soupir agacé de Ron qui n'interrompit néanmoins pas sa sœur habitué à ses manifestations, et a du comprendre assez facilement ce qu'on essayait de faire. Mais depuis quelque temps chaque fois que je le croise j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à l'ancien Malfoy et même pire face à son père. Il est si…

A ce moment Ginny frissonna comme si le simple fait de parler de Drago avait permi de transporter sa présence jusqu'entre les murs de la pourtant douillette salle des préfets en chef.

- A moi aussi il me fait un peu peur…

Cet aveu sorti tout droit de la bouche de Neville fut de trop pour un Harry déjà découragé par l'attitude de Malfoy mais qui croyait encore à un retournement de situation. Dépité il leur demanda donc:

- Vous voulez abandonner c'est ça hein?

Et Harry en eut la confirmation quand aucune récrimination négative lui revint.

« Ainsi ils veulent abandonner… Je m'en doutais un peu… Mais cela ne change rien. Je continuerais, tout seul s'il le faut. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser passer cette chance de savoir comment interagissent les Mangemorts, n'importe quels indices pouvant m'amener… »

- Et puis rien ne nous dit qu'il n'est plus un Mangemort hein Hermione?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une nouvelle réflexion de Ron qui sentant sa position tourner en sa faveur tentait de l'appuyer davantage.

« Ainsi ils croient encore que c'est un des leurs. S'ils savaient… »

Et pendant ce temps une petite voix dans sa tête ressemblant curieusement à son regretté directeur n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter inlassablement : tu aurais du leur dire, tu aurais du leur dire…

Mais Harry fut sauvé de cette complainte mentale par l'intervention plus que musclée d'Hermione:

- Ce n'est plus un Mangemort Ronald! Tu devrais avoir enregistré cette information dans ta petite tête depuis le temps maintenant!

Hermione avait jusque là suivi la discussion sans prendre position. Principalement parce qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa rencontre avec Malfoy le jour de son anniversaire, ni même des rencontres suivantes d'ailleurs. Car elle l'avait revu et cela à plusieurs reprises sans le vouloir au départ puis inconsciemment et enfin totalement consciemment par la suite. De plus la préfete en chef savait aussi pertinemment que le changement d'attitude du Serpentard que les autres avaient noté correspondait exactement à ses sorties nocturnes dans le parc.

Et pour une raison qu'elle aurait bien été en mal d'expliquer comme tout ce qui touchait à Drago, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Pourquoi allait-il toujours dans la foret quand elle le croisait?

Comment celle-ci avait-elle pu agir sur lui pour que tous ces tourments s'atténuent?

La Rouge et Or ne pouvait bien évidement pas y répondre et peut-être n'y répondrait-elle jamais cependant une chose était sure: depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé partir pour aller on ne savait où, il était un autre ou plutôt il était redevenu comme il était c'est-à-dire une personne que l'on craignait. A une différence prés toutefois : il n'y avait plus un gramme de méchanceté en lui, Hermione en était persuadée, elle l'avait vue…

- Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous que tu te prends à défendre Malfoy…

Un instant surpris par l'attaque, Ron s'était repris néanmoins très vite sans savoir que sa réplique allait décupler l'agacement de « sa Mione » qu'il comprenait décidement de moins en moins.

- Quand te décideras-tu enfin à grandir et t'apercevoir que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta seule petite personne!

Puis se radoucissant se rendant compte elle-même de son comportement quelque peu extrême vis-à-vis des rapports qu'elle avait entretenu jusque là avec Drago :

- Si Harry veut qu'on l'aide ce n'est sans doute pas sans raison.

Elle se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami qui la regardait étonné comme tous d'ailleurs de la réaction épicée d'Hermione. D'ordinaire elle s'emportait pour les choses qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur comme pour son association SALE par exemple mais pour Malfoy, il ne l'aurait jamais cru…

Et Harry se prit à regarder son amie autrement, tout à la fois fière d'elle et de sa générosité d'âme mais aussi curieux et bien décidé à savoir ce qui avait bien pu la convaincre de défendre avec tant d'ardeur son ancien ennemi. Pensif, il n'entendit que la fin de phrase d'Hermione:

- …Nous t'avons toujours fait confiance et nous ne l'avons jamais regretté. Je peux prendre les rondes de Ron et Neville si tu veux…

-Hey ! J'ai jamais dis que je voulais arrêter!

Regard chargé de sous entendus d'Hermione qui eut au moins l'avantage de faire plonger celui de Ron sur son parchemin chose inimaginable il y avait de cela dix minutes à peine :

-Enfin pas vraiment…

-Moi non plus ajouta Neville.

Cependant regardant tour à tour les occupants de la pièce, il ne pu s'empêcher de répéter ce qu'il avait déjà dit précédemment :

- Il me fait juste un peu peur depuis quelque temps. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne suis pas le seul: plus personne n'ose le défier maintenant même les Serpentards de notre promotion. Vous l'avez vu comme moi non?

Ginny était sur le point de renchérir quant Harry décida de couper court à ce sujet brûlant:

- Bien, on est donc tous d'accord alors ? On continue?

Si Ron et Neville baissèrent les yeux et Ginny laissa échapper un soupir, aucun d'eux n'osa toutefois le contredire. Et comme Hermione et Luna était visiblement de son coté…

Un nouveau silence ce fit dans lequel chacun semblait maintenant y puiser un moment de réflexion comme pour bien assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Réflexion bientôt interrompue par Luna qui de sa voix légère leur fit reprendre à tous la réalité de leur engagement.

- Il quitte les cachots de Serpentard. Je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure pour le dîner!

_**2 Novembre 1997 Pré au Lard**_

C'était sa première véritable sortie depuis son retour à Poudlard et il n'allait certainement pas la manquer.

Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir comme n'importe quel autre élève dés la troisième année ayant une autorisation parentale pour Pré au Lard, le village sorcier le plus proche de l'école et dans lequel il pourrait être confronter à la « vraie vie », comme avant…Bien sur il y avait ses sorties nocturnes dans la Forêt Interdite mais ce n'était pas pareil: il restait dans l'enceinte protectrice du château alors qu' aujourd'hui…

Il était prêt maintenant à retrouver une existence aussi normale que pouvait l'être une vie de sorcier en ces temps troublés. Certes Drago ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à l'accueil qu'on lui réserverait mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait pas ou plutôt plus peur. Et puis cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait connu dans les geôles de Voldemort ou les deux premières semaines de cours. Là il avait vraiment touché le fond…

Mais ces périodes lui apparaissaient bien loin aujourd'hui alors qu'il marchait d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée de l'école sans même tenir compte des regards anxieux posés sur lui .

Était-ce lui ou simplement le soleil? Le château semblait briller d'un éclat particulier comme si lui aussi d'une certaine manière participé à la rumeur joyeuse qui enflait en son cœur portée par de nombreux étudiants qui tout comme Drago étaient impatients de se retrouver au village.

Cependant en franchissant les colonnes de pierre qui marquaient le rez de chaussée de Poudlard, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à cette fameuse nuit ou tout avait changé pour lui. Et un souvenir en amenant un autre il songea cette fois ci aux autres « nuits »

_« - Félicitations pour ta métamorphose au cours de Mac Gonagall… tu es doué._

_Drago s'était immobilisé dans sa marche à quelques pas de la Gryffondor qui après avoir fait le premier pas en lui adressant ce compliment attendait maintenant visiblement une réponse de son alter ego._

_Il ne s'y attendait pas et sur le moment il n'avait su quoi dire. Il avait pris l'habitude de la croiser lors de ses promenades nocturnes et il ressentait même une pointe de déception lorsqu'il ne la voyait pas mais leurs rencontres n'avaient été jusqu'à ce soir que purement visuelles, ne faisant que s'observer, semblant se mesurer du regard._

_Mais là Hermione venait de franchir une nouvelle ligne en lui adressant la parole alors qu'il s 'apprêtait à poser le pied dehors comme si elle cherchait inconsciemment à le retenir, à prolonger l'instant. _

_Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis l'interpellation d'Hermione en proie à un conflit intérieur comme en témoignait les légères secousses dont son corps était parcouru._

_Finalement il s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait dit de son habituel voix traînante :_

_- C'était rien._

_Un temps d'arrêt puis alors qu'il reprenait sa marche et s'éloignait d'elle :_

_- Comparé à une certaine élève dont je tairais le nom…_

_Si Drago s'était retourné à ce moment là il aurait pu voir l'espace d'un instant un léger sourire paraître sur le visage de la préfete qui n'en demandait pas tant._

_A partir de ce jour ou plutôt de ce soir là s'instaura entre les deux jeunes gens une sorte de rituel, chacun attendant inconsciemment l'autre avant d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations nocturnes et s'échangeaient parfois quelques paroles sur les cours, le temps, les potins d'école… »_

- Drago?

Surpris l'intéressé se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui s'apercevant de la tension de son élève et surtout « nouveau protégé » posa une main sur son épaule.

- Du calme mon vieux.

Un regard vers la gauche, un autre vers la droite puis:

- Je suis venu te mettre en garde…

Et devant le regard glacial que Drago lui jeta ainsi que la légère crispation qu'il ressentit il ajouta:

- Et m'assurer que tu vas bien…

Un silence suivi ses paroles mais Remus ne s'en offensa pas, il commençait à le connaître maintenant… Finalement il sentit le corps de Drago se relâcher et Remus en profita pour retirer sa main de son épaule. Certes Malfoy avait changé mais il ne fallait pas trop pousser notamment dans les démonstrations d'affections…

- Nous avons déjà parlé Remus. Je sais parfaitement quel accueil va m'être réservé. Mais j'ai besoin de sortir, ne m'enlevez pas la seule occasion que j'ai de pouvoir être à l'air libre!

- Mais tu es à l'air libre ici…

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner le jeune homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier plus qu'il ne l'aurait du d'ailleurs… Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu?

Devant l'agacement évident de celui-ci, le loup garou décida tout de même de ne pas trop abuser.

-Je sais Drago et je te comprends. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout irait bien pour toi.

-Et tout ira bien, professeur…

Il ne l'appelait jamais comme ça sauf devant les autres élèves et Remus saisit l'allusion: il ne fallait pas insister. Mais alors que le Serpentard s'éloignait en direction des portes de Poudlard il ne pu malgré tout retenir un dernier conseil:

- Et ne t'approches pas trop vers le coin des Trois balais! Les Jumeaux Weasley fêtent l'inauguration de leur nouveau magasin. Il y aura sans doute beaucoup de monde…

Hermione ne pu se retenir de rire plus longtemps. Elle avait tenté en vain de se contenir pour garder une certaine « image » mais au final elle fit comme tout le monde et rejoignit de bon cœur les éclats de rire qui émergeaient de la foule amassée autour de la boutique Weasley. A ses cotés ses amis ne l'avaient pas attendu pour partir dans le fou rire général.

Il faut dire que Fred et George s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour montrer leurs tous nouveaux tours au public présent avec le renfort de malheureux cobayes choisis au hasard dans la foule. Cobayes qui au final riaient avec les autres de leurs propres mésaventures même s'ils avaient du subir quelques transformations heureusement temporaires mais spectaculaires… Et surtout hilarantes.

De ce fait même les personnes réputées sérieuses avaient bien du mal à conserver un semblant de contenance, Maugrey Fol-Œil en était d'ailleurs un parfait exemple. Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de marteler à qui voulez l'entendre ou non son « Vigilance constante » se dandinait sur place comme s'il contenait difficilement son propre corps et souriait dés qu'il croyait que personne ne le voyait.

Devant lui Remus et Tonks pour leur première apparition publique ne se privaient pas de sourire tandis qu'à leurs cotés Arthur Weasley bénéficiant d'une autorisation exceptionnelle du Ministère pour ce jour spécial avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une immense fierté pour ces fils jumeaux si imprévisibles mais si attachants.

Et alors que ceux-ci exultaient sur la petite estrade montée exceptionnellement pour l'occasion les cinq Rouges et Or accompagnés de Luna profitaient du spectacle un peu à l'écart mais tout aussi dans l'ambiance que les autres.

Il n'y avait plus de Mangemorts, de Voldemort ou de quête d'horcruxes. Il n'y avait pas non plus le cadre si protecteur mais aussi si étouffant de Poudlard avec ses professeurs,ses cours, ses devoirs et ses rumeurs ou autres potins. Il y avait seulement le plaisir de savourer l'instant et de pouvoir partager celui-ci avec tout ceux qui comptaient.

Pour Hermione cette journée était tout simplement magnifique…

Drago se tenait dans une petite ruelle parallèle à celle ou se trouvait tout ce petit monde. Il ne pu comme Hermione retenir un sourire devant les facéties des Jumeaux Weasley et même s'il ne pouvait pas tout voir de leur inauguration de là ou il se trouvait il devait bien admettre que ceux-ci avaient du talent… Et même un talent certain s'il en jugeait par le nouveau physique qu'arborait la personne volontaire qui descendait maintenant de l'estrade.

« De toute la famille Weasley, ils restent indéniablement mes préférés…Enfin si tant est que je puisse en préférer parmi toute cette bande d'amoureux des Moldus. Mais bon ce sont des Sang Pur… alors je peux quand même reconnaître qu'ils ont du talent… »

Puis son regard dériva de la scène pour s'attarder sur les spectateurs du « show » . Il reconnut bon nombres d'élèves de Poudlard ainsi que certains sorciers qu'il avait côtoyé avant son aventure. Il contint à grande peine un frisson lorsqu'il vit un des Aurors qui l'avait gardé lors de son séjour à l'hôpital et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que celui-ci n'avait pas été des plus compréhensifs…

« Ainsi le Ministère surveille aussi Pré au Lard. C'est logique… c'est l'un des lieux les plus populaires après le chemin de Traverse; ils sont sur leurs gardes. Enfin ils devraient être sur leurs gardes… car là ils s'amusent plutôt là. »

Et effectivement Drago n'avait pas tort: la plupart des Aurors qu'il connaissait pour les avoir malheureusement un peu trop fréquenté ne surveillaient pas beaucoup l'endroit mais étaient très attentifs aux faits et gestes des jumeaux, même son ancien gardien antipathique.

Secouant la tête comme pour chasser des souvenirs douloureux qui commençaient à effleurer son esprit Drago continua son observation silencieuse et s'arrêta sur la bande des empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Mais ce quolibet sonnait faux même pour lui et c'était plus par automatisme qu'il leur avait trouvé ce surnom depuis leurs nombreuses interventions discrètes du début d'année que par réelle méchanceté de sa part.

D'ailleurs ne parlait-il pas avec l'un d'entre eux maintenant?

Enfin parler était un bien grand mot, il valait mieux dire échanger quelques paroles avec la seule du groupe voir même des élèves de Poudlard à ne pas la regarder avec hostilité ou peur…Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir il y avait bien aussi Potter qui n'exprimait pas ce genre de sentiment à son égard mais lui…C'était un cas à part et il ne se voyait pas du tout avoir le même semblant de relation. En fait s'il pouvait tout simplement être ailleurs cela l'arrangerait certainement car s'il avait résolu ses problèmes d'insomnies grâce à sa nouvelle alliée, les questions qui l'empêchaient de dormir n'étaient elles toujours pas résolues.

« Allons reprends toi Drago. Aujourd'hui tu peux enfin profiter de tes premiers moments de liberté alors profites en et ne te préoccupes pas du reste…Tu en auras tout le temps cet hiver. »

Il croisa alors le regard de son seul véritable ami, Remus, et il comprit le message « Ne traînes pas trop ici »

Un peu déçu de devoir s'éloigner du seul endroit ou régnait une atmosphère joyeuse et surtout anonyme à des kilomètres à la ronde, le Serpentard recula donc de quelques pas en faisant front à son professeur pour lui faire part de son sentiment puis se détourna et disparu au coin de la rue.

-Qu'y A-t-il Remus? Tout va bien?

La question venait de Tonks qui malgré le retour de sa coiffure rose vif,signe de sa bonne humeur retrouvée, affichait pour l'heure une mine plutôt soucieuse. Elle avait perçu le changement d'attitude de son fiancé qui semblait maintenant en dépit des tours des Weasley plongé dans une certaine tristesse.

Alerté de son état par celle dont il ne pourrait plus se passer désormais il s'obligea un sourire en lui répondant:

- Oui ne t'inquiètes, pas il n'y a rien.

Pas dupe la membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix insista:

- C'est-ce jeune Malfoy c'est ça ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui hein?

Lupin passa une main sur son visage comme pour enlever toute la lassitude qui avait pu s'y installer et ce fut avec une grande sincérité dans la voix qu'il confirma les interrogations de sa compagne:

- Oui en effet.

Puis s'avisant d'un autre regard posé sur lui il continua:

- Et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul…

Hermione ignorait que Drago avait été autorisé à sortir du château jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entre aperçoive alors qu'il s'éloignait de la rue animée.

« Ils lui ont enfin permis de sortir, c'est pas trop tôt. Si ce n'est pas une preuve qu'il n'est plus un Mangemort ça! Ron va en être vert ou plutôt rouge de rage! »

Souriant déjà à la réaction celui pour lequel elle gardait une profonde affection, elle allait aviser ses amis du nouvel arrivant quand elle intercepta l'échange silencieux entre ce dernier et son professeur. Si elle ne put voir le regard de celui-ci elle capta celui du Serpentard et ressentit une étrange impression face à ce total désarroi.

A l'image d'un enfant puni privé de dessert sauf que Malfoy n'en était plus un et qu'il n'avait jamais montré de tels sentiments même lorsqu'il avait baissé sa garde devant elle cette fameuse nuit.

Hermione prit donc sur elle de ne rien dire,pour l'instant au moins, à ces amis et décida de reporter son attention sur les seuls éternels enfants présents ici: Fred et George.

Mais le regard de Drago pesa longtemps dans son esprit.

Drago marchait désormais sans but véritable dans les rues d'un Pré au Lard quasiment désert et pour cause: les seuls sorciers qui osaient encore se promener étaient tous à l'inauguration..

Il serait donc tranquille même s'il était bien obligé d'admettre que cela lui pesait: il avait trop connu la solitude ces deniers temps. Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'être seul qui l'incommodait car ça il l'avait toujours plus ou moins été même lorsqu'il était entouré de ses soi-disant amis. Non ce qui le dérangeait c'était de ne plus pouvoir se promener comme avant sans que tout le monde se retourne et se détourne de son passage. Il en avait fait et continuait de faire la pénible expérience à Poudlard,et il espérait secrètement que cela soit différent à Pré au Lard malgré les propos de Lupin, peu optimiste sur l'accueil que lui réserverait les sorciers 'adultes'.

« Et pourquoi n'irai t-il pas vérifier cette pessimiste théorie en entrant dans un magasin ? Après tout la plupart des clients avaient du eux aussi se rendre à la petite fête alors je ne risque pas grand-chose…Et au moins je serais fixé. »

Avisant la succursale de Fleury&Bott, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, Drago se dirigea vers elle.

« En plus j'ai des livres à acheter avec tout mon retard accumulé. J'ai donc une très bonne raison pour entrer dans ce magasin »

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais ses propos visaient plus à le rassurer qu'à se justifier auprès d'une quelconque personne lui objectant sa présence. Car plus il avançait et plus une main invisible et froide lui comprimait le cœur.

Le magasin avait été installé à l'écart des rues fréquentés du village. Pour le propriétaire de la boutique, James Ford , c'était un choix calculé. Il ne servait à rien de se trouver dans les rues passantes et en payer donc le prix quand ce que l'on vendait été recherché bon gré mal gré par tous les élèves de Poudlard: les livres, sources de cauchemars pour certains et de rêves éveillés pour d'autres.

Mais depuis quelque temps ce chois délibéré s'était retourné contre lui. Depuis Juin, les attaques de Mangemorts se dénombraient par dizaines et s'il n'y avait eu aucune attaque ici, les clients n'en préféraient pas moins restés groupés et les parents venaient eux même chercher les livres de leurs rejetons directement au chemin de traverse, jugé plus sur.

Alors James n'allait certainement pas snober les rares clients qui osaient encore venir jusqu'à lui, même si cela voulait dire supporter les pires tel celui qui venait d'entrer: Malfoy fils.

Si Drago perçut le léger recul du libraire, il ne s'en formalisa pas tant il était habitué à ce genre de réaction maintenant.. Et encore celui-ci avait son respect car il ne l'avait pas insulté ou plus simplement éjecté de son magasin.

« Je suis toléré, c'est déjà pas si mal… »

Il balaya très vite l'endroit du regard et nota qu'il était seul mis à part le vendeur.

« Bien et il a l'air de l'avoir décidé de son propre chef. Encore mieux »

Un peu rassuré, Drago porta alors son intérêt sur les étagères de livres et commença à déambuler dans les allées, indécis sur ce qu'il allait finalement acheté.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi en silence, puis Mr Ford décida que la comédie avait assez duré:

« Qu'il choisisse et puis qu'il s'en aille. Si d'autres clients venaient à entrer maintenant la fréquentation de mon magasin baissera encore plus. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Un Mangemort repenti dans mon établissement…et encore c'est même pas sur d'après ce que dit la Gazette. Je crois avoir été assez patient non? »

Soucieux le libraire contourna donc son comptoir et tout en se tenant à une distance respectable de son potentiel 'client' il lui demanda:

- je peux vous aider Monsieur?

Mais Drago n'eut jamais l'occasion de lui répondre: au moment précis ou Mr Ford posait sa question une terrible explosion retentit et fit trembler la vitrine ainsi que les étagères de la petite librairie. Plusieurs livres tombèrent même sur le sol.

Effaré James Ford ne put que constater l'étendue des dégâts avant de se ruer vers sa vitrine pour regarder au dehors. Son visage prit alors une couleur dangereusement pale. Il se retourna vivement vers Drago comme si celui-ci était la source de tout ces maux puis transplana dans le même mouvement.

La scène n'avait duré pas plus d'une minute et Drago était resté parfaitement immobile durant tout ce temps. A vrai dire il était encore trop sonné pour pouvoir esquissé un seul geste et ce fut le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage qui le ramena véritablement sur terre. Il secoua la tête pour se « réveiller » totalement et surtout pour effacer de sa mémoire le visage du libraire avant que celui-ci ne transplane: de la pure terreur.

Le Serpentard redressa ses épaules, poussa un soupir puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sans regarder au dehors l'ouvrit. Le carillon de celle-ci se déclencha une fois et une deuxième pour signifier que quelqu'un était sortit puis plus rien. Le magasin était vide.

Les genoux et mains de James Ford tremblaient d'une manière inconsidérée tandis qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle dans sa boutique bien à l'abri sur le chemin de traverse. Les personnes présentes lors de son arrivée se tenaient tout autour de lui et tentaient vainement de lui soutirer une parole. Mais c'était encore trop tôt et d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait vu ne se racontait pas. Se relevant péniblement de la chaise que sa fille inquiète lui avait apporté, il écarta doucement le petit cercle qui s'était formé auprès de lui puis marcha d'un pas mal assuré dans les rayons de son magasin. Il songea alors amèrement qu'il risquait de passer de nombreuses heures dans celui-ci désormais.

Car pour Mr Ford il n'y avait aucun doute: sa librairie à Pré au Lard était définitivement perdue.

Comment en serait-il autrement alors que la Marque des ténèbres si tristement connue flottait,noire et sinistre, dans le ciel du village si paisible…


	7. Chap 5

**Notes de l'auteur:**_ un cinquiéme chapitre remplit d'action comme certains me l'ont demandé!J'avoue etre quelque peu deçue du peu de réactions que suscite ma fic car j'y mets du coeur!LOL. enfin c'est pas grave comme je l'ai deja dis je continuerais ne serais ce que pour la centaine de personnes qui la lisent. Je me repete vous pouvez aimer ou non mais donnez moi votre avis c'est toujours mieux que de rester dans l'incertitude la plus totale.bon allez je cesse mes lamentations et vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture! Et merci encore à mes deux revieweuses par chapitre: angel of dust et 'tite mione, sans vous eh ben ce chapitre serait arrivé beaucoup moins vite;)_

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue en enfer **

_**2 Novembre 1997 Pré au Lard**_

L'attaque avait été si soudaine et violente qu'aucun des sorciers présents, Aurors et membres du Phoenix confondus, n'avaient eu le temps de sortir leurs baguettes avant qu'un flot de Mangemorts, conduit par un certain Lucius Malfoy, ne soient sur eux.

Ils les dépassaient en nombre il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus et très vite Maugrey Fol Œil qui avait été sonné par l'intensité de l'explosion comprit que l'un des leurs les avaient trahis, encore une fois…

« Une fois de plus. Et il y a beaucoup trop d'élèves novices ici pour qu'ils nous soient d'une quelconque utilité, au contraire même. »

Et avisant l'incapacité des sorciers autour de lui à transplaner

« C'est un véritable piége ! »

Comme l'ancien Auror les autres membres du Phoenix analysèrent la situation et rapidement ils se disposèrent afin de protéger au mieux les élèves et autres sorciers se trouvant incapables de se défendre contre ces véritables machines à tuer.Car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour les décrire tant ils s'acharnaient sur leurs victimes transformant peu à peu Pré au Lard en un véritable champ de massacre.

Tout était allé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite...

- Expelliarmus !

Hermione et Harry venaient de prononcer le sort en synchro sur le même Mangemort qui en fut désarçonné. Mais les deux Gryffondors n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur leur petite réussite qu'immédiatement deux autres ennemis se présentaient devant eux.

Ils avaient formé deux groupes de 3, Harry, Hermione et Luna d'un coté, Ron, Neville et Ginny de l'autre afin de couvrir un maximum de terrain dans lequel les élèves de Poudlard seraient en sécurité. Tous suivaient les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et certains se débrouillaient même plutôt bien mais il y avait une différence entre la théorie et la pratique et pour l'heure bon nombre se retrouvaient totalement désarmés devant la monstruosité des serviteurs du Mage Noir qui ne se contentaient malheureusement pas de tuer …

« Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Il y a deux minutes à peine je me tenais auprès de Tonks et riais aux plaisanteries des garçons et puis…le chaos! Mais comment avaient-ils pu être aussi bêtes? Ils n'auraient jamais du baisser leurs gardes à commencer par lui-même car par Merlin nous étions en guerre! Heureusement Drago était loin du moins l'espérait-il car il ne donnait pas cher de lui si les Mangemort l'attrapaient… »

- Attention Ginny derrière toi!

Hermione n'eut que le temps de lancer son avertissement avant qu'un sort extrêmement violent n'atteigne son amie de plein fouet. Sous la violence du choc celle-ci s 'effondra sur le sol devant eux.

-Ginny!

Harry s'élançait déjà vers elle lorsqu'une poigne puissante l'entoura l'obligeant à se tourner vers cet inconnu qui n'était autre qu'Arthur Weasley les yeux brillant de larmes sur le coup de l'émotion car après tout elle était sa fille, son unique fille…

- Laisse Harry, Hermione et Neville s'en occupe déjà…

- Mais enfin…

- Harry! Tu as une mission rappelle toi!

L'interpellation s'etait voulue suffisamment forte pour que le Survivant reprenne le dessus et ne se laisse plus submerger par ses sentiments.

Cependant en voyant le regard de celui-ci lourd de tristesse mêlé d'une pointe d'incompréhension, le père Weasley s'adoucit:

- Ça ira Harry. Le sort n'était pas mortel heureusement… maintenant tu veux bien m'aider?

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il les rouvrait ce n'était que pour tomber sur la Marque des ténèbres qui contrastait sinistrement avec le ciel, couleur azur.

Et quand pour la cinquième fois il la vit ,il comprit que ce n'etait pas un rève et un frisson glacial le parcourut, trop de pénibles souvenirs lui étant rattachée..

« Je ne dois pas rester là, s'il me trouve eh bien, je crois que je ne reverrais plus jamais le château. Pour une première sortie c'est réussie. »

Drago tenta alors de transplaner mais sans succès.

« Ils ont enfin trouver le moyen d'empêcher quiconque de quitter un lieu sans leur consentement. Ils en auront mis du temps pour arriver au même niveau que le vieux f… , Dumbledore »

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil rapide sur les environs et remarquant une ruelle qui semblait déserte ou tout du moins épargnée, il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas vif.

L'endroit paraissait effectivement calme et toujours en alerte il rechercha un quelconque abri car s'il avait appris bien une chose en leur compagnie c'était qu'ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Il fallait donc rester caché quelques minutes et le tour était joué du moins l'espérait-il.

Et ce fut au moment même où il traversait prudemment un croisement de rues juste en face de l'auberge à La tete du Sanglier qu'il les vit.

- Papa, où sont Fred et George?

Ron qui était resté bien malgré lui en retrait jusque là à cause des attaques incessantes d'un Mangemort pour le moins coriace profita du relais par les Aurors pour poser cette question cruciale.

Écartant les bras en signe d'impuissance Arthur ne put que lui avouer:

- Je n'en sais rien Ron… Ils peuvent être n'importe où dans cette pagaille!

De fait il était difficile de savoir qui était où dans une rue principale où les sorts fusaient de toutes parts.

Cependant après quelques minutes de combats incessants, on commença à y voir plus clair: si les Mangemorts les avaient surpris en nombre et en rapidité, la méthodique organisation des Aurors, combinée à celle des quelques membres de l'Ordre présents avait permi de retourner leurs faiblesses passagéres en avantages. Moins nombreux, ils pouvaient en effet se disposer plus rapidement et couvrir efficacement tous ceux qu'il fallait protéger.

D'ailleurs les Mangemorts se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux sur les lieux de l'explosion dans la grande rue, comme l'avait si justement pensé un certain Serpentard.

Hermione échangea un nouveau regard avec Harry avant qu'ils ne lancent à l'unisson un sort de bouclier cette fois-ci. Ils avaient laissé aux Aurors la partie offensive pour se concentrer sur la défense des plus faibles: le nombre de Mangemorts avaient beau diminué, ils n'en restaient pas moins véloces.

Toutefois quelque chose dans leur attitude faisait douter Hermione. Parmi eux elle en avait malheureusement reconnu plusieurs tels Avery et Greybak mais aussi et surtout Lucius Malfoy qui avait finalement réussi Merlin seul savait comment à sortir d'Azkaban. Ils combattaient, torturaient et tuaient s'ils en avaient l'occasion mais ne semblaient pas faire grand cas des sorciers présents et qui n'étaient pas des moindres à commencer évidement par son ami, Harry. Or celui-ci n'avait pas eu à subir plus d'assaut que tout autre. En plus les « meilleurs » d'entre eux semblaient s'être évaporé dés les premiers moments de la bataille.

Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

Harry venait de lancer pour au moins la dizième fois un sort de bouclier. Mais c'était insuffisant pour lui : la rage qu'il contenait difficilement depuis qu'avait eu lieu l'explosion continuait de gronder en lui et il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'elle ne sorte au grand jour.

Déjà la blessure de Ginny lui avait fait comprendre à quel point encore une fois ses amis courraient un danger en restant avec lui… Dans ces moments là il se sentait impuissant et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère et sa haine contre ses homme porteurs de malheur. Et puis qui ne ressentirait pas la même chose devant la vision de cauchemar qu'offrait désormais Pré au Lard.

« Je vais attendre encore un peu et lorsque les renforts seront suffisants pour assurer la sécurité de tous, j'essaierais de leur faire payer pour tout ça »

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, une autre personne éprouvait exactement le même sentiment devant l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La baguette serré dans sa main à lui en faire mal, Drago ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux malheureux qui avaient été pris par les serviteurs du Mage Noir.

« Je n'aurais jamais du m'arrêter. J'aurais du en profiter pour continuer discrètement et me cacher comme j'en avais eu l'intention. Se cacher…un art dont il était passé maître depuis longtemps déjà »

Mais quelque chose l'avait inconsciemment retenu et l'obligeait à rester et à regarder malgré lui, contre lui…

Le nouveau sort d'immobilisation inventé par Voldemort était aujourd'hui utilisé pour la première fois en public et démontrait déjà sa redoutable efficacité. A la différence d'un sort d'immobilisation classique, l'Immobilisenta avait la particularité de blesser celui qui tentait de s'en défaire. Et plus l'individu se débattait plus le sort se resserrait sur lui, les invisibles liens le maintenant immobile s'enfonçant au fur et à mesure plus profondément dans la peau… Une invention diabolique… Dont les jumeaux Weasley en faisaient malheureusement la cruelle expérience.

Tandis qu'ils se démenaient pour contrer le sort sans savoir un instant qu'ils ne faisaient que le renforcer, Lucius Malfoy lui, continuait son interrogatoire comme si de rien n'était. Évidement il savait très bien que le sort de son maître ne permettait pas de parler mais il tenait à les torturer avant, tout Mangemort qui se respecte sachant pertinement qu'il était toujours plus facile d'obtenir des renseignements après ça.

- Pour la dernière fois je vous le demande: où est-il ?

Il ne restait plus que 3 Mangemorts encore actifs devant les décombres de feu le magasin Weasley mais les Aurors allaient bientôt s'en charger. Désormais en relative sécurité, Hermione pu enfin relâcher sa baguette et soupira de soulagement.

« Le plus est derrière nous maintenant »

Elle observa alors ses amis, tous plus ou moins indemnes : Luna se tenait le bras droit duquel on pouvait apercevoir une blessure un peu inquiétante, Ron arborait une vilaine éraflure sur la joue tandis que Neville semblait indemne. Tout comme Harry qui se tenait auprès de Ginny toujours inconsciente et discutait d'une manière disons, assez animée avec Lupin qui avait pu finalement les rejoindre. Hermione se rapprocha d'eux:

- Vous me le promettez professeur ?

- Je t'en donne ma parole Harry. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour appuyer ses propos comme il l'avait fait le matin même avec Drago. Un jour, les coupables payeront pour leurs crimes. Tu sais ce qui te restes à faire n'est-ce pas ?

Hochement de tête du survivant qui saisissait de jour en jour l'ampleur de sa mission.

Harry avait en effet voulu dans un premier temps comme il se l'était promis partir à la recherche des éventuels retardataires qui auraient alors passé un très mauvais quart d'heure en sa compagnie. La rage qu'il portait contre eux ne s'était toujours pas tarie mais Remus avait su trouver les mots justes qui avaient su l'apaiser, un peu. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher bêtement.

- Et je crois qu'une personne a besoin de toi ajouta Remus d'une voix complice en regardant Ginny.

-Professeur ? C'est vraiment terminé?

Hermione avait du mal à croire que tout était déjà fini alors qu'elle se battait encore pour sa survie et celle des autres il y avait quelques instants. Harry qui s'apprêtait à aller retrouver sa petite amie s'arrêta afin d'entendre lui aussi la réponse: inconsciemment il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise que tout était fini pour pouvoir commencer enfin à se détendre.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers les Aurors et un Maugrey Fol Œil particulièrement remonté qui venaient justement de « terminer le travail » en emprisonnant les derniers Mangemorts, Remus confirma sa question:

-Oui Hermione, je crois que c'est terminé…

Cependant l'impression qu'avait eu Hermione pendant la bataille ne semblait pas vouloir partir et elle allait en faire part au Loup Garou quand Harry la prit de court:

- Ils étaient si nombreux et pourtant tout est allé si vite…

- Oui c'est souvent comme cela qu'ils opèrent: des attaques éclaires faisant un maximum de dégâts.

Neville qui s'était rapproché également du trio se mêla lui aussi à la conversation:

- Pourquoi font-ils çà ? C'était horrible… Et regardez tous ces...

- C'est justement dans ce but mon garçon…Ils essayent d'effrayer la population et d'instaurer un climat de terreur répondit Arthur Weasley d'une voix lasse.

Il se tenait à deux mètres d'eux soutenu par une Nymphodora Tonks qui avait perdue sa coiffure rose en route. Et alors que Ron les rejoignait en compagnie de Maugrey qui semblait lui en pleine forme et prés à en découdre encore, le père Weasley enchaîna :

- Je pars à la recherche de Fred et George.

- Voyons Arthur, tu n'es pas en état s'indigna Tonks.

Le voyant hésiter elle enchaîna :

- Les Aurors inspectent le village avant de laisser les élèves repartir en sécurité au château. Attends au moins qu'ils aient fini leur ronde, les rues ne sont pas sures.

- Vous croyez qu'ils restent encore des Mangemorts demanda Ron qui semblait effrayé rien qu'à cette idée.

- Non je ne crois pas répondit précipitamment Lupin en voyant qu' Harry allait parler; Il craignait que celui-ci ne revienne sur sa décision.

- Hum, désolé de te contredire mon cher Remus, mais moi je pense qu'au contraire ils en restent encore. Son oeil magique pivota dans tous les sens reflet de son extreme agitation. Pourquoi auraient-ils été si nombreux sinon ? Une simple attaque avec quelques Mangemorts auraient suffi amplement à créer un vent de panique à Pré au Lard. Or j'ai cru remarqué plusieurs d'entre eux pour le moins célèbres et ils ne s'en sont pas pris à Harry pourtant présent à l'endroit ou ils ont transplané.

- Et cela voudrait dire quoi, selon toi le questionna avec dédain Remus.

A la surprise générale ce fut Tonks qui lui répondit montrant ainsi qu'elle partageait l'avis de l'ancien Auror :

- Qu'ils sont venus chercher quelque chose de précis mais quoi, je ne saurais le dire.

- Peu importe ce qu'ils sont venus chercher je vais aller te les dégoter moi s'écria Maugrey. Et si je peux trouver cet vermine de Lucius Malfoy…

- Lucius Malfoy est libre s'épouvanta Neville.

- Oui mon petit confirma Fol Œil.

Et devant le frisson que ne put retenir Londubat, il continua:

- Il l'est déjà depuis un bon moment. En fait on le suspecte d'être ou plutôt d'avoir repris sa liberté début Juillet. Il se murmure même qu'il aurait en personne participé à la torture de son fils…

- Attendez une minute. Vous dites qu'ils sont certainement venus chercher quelque chose n'est-ce pas, l'interrompit Hermione.

- Oui en effet lui répondit Tonks intriguée par la soudaine animation d'Hermione. Quelque chose qui soit assez important pour faire déplacer leurs « meilleurs combattants » et en perdre d'autres.

Si Hermione avait écouté d'une oreille distraite jusque là la conversation, la mention de Lucius Malfoy combiné à ce que venait de dire Tonks et Maugrey fit germer dans son esprit une idée qui l'effrayait au plus au point.

« Non c'est impossible. Cela fait cinq mois maintenant qu'on la retrouvé, ils ne viendraient quand même pas jusqu'ici dans l'unique but de… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que déjà Tonks l'interrogeait :

- Pourquoi Hermione? Tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier?

- Euh non, enfin je…

Elle se tourna alors vers Remus, le seul à pouvoir l'aider et la comprendre à cet instant précis:

- Professeur vous ne croyez pas que…

D'abord totalement surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui d'une voix implorante qu'il ne lui connaissait guère, il comprit dans la minute qui suivit où elle voulait en venir alors que tous s'étaient tournés vers lui, attendant visiblement qu'il éclaircisse la situation.

Et en voyant le visage de Remus blêmir alors qu'il commençait enfin à saisir le sens des paroles de la prefete en chef, Hermione se sentit obligé de formuler tout haut comme pour s'en persuader elle-même :

- Par Merlin, c'est Drago, enfin Malfoy qu'ils veulent.

Les doigts de Drago blanchissaient de plus en plus à force de serrer convulsivement sa baguette pendant qu'il assistait, impuissant à la torture des jumeaux Weasley.

« eh bien ils ont progressé depuis mon.. hum.. Départ. D'abord le transplanage et maintenant le sortilège d'Immobilisenta…Ils ne reculent devant rien pour assouvir leurs noirs désirs… c'est tout simplement ignoble. »

Drago était en effet bien placé pour connaître les effets du sort pour avoir lui-même était l'un de leurs cobayes alors que le sort n'était pas tout à fait au point. Et puis aujourd'hui il pouvait bien le reconnaître c'était une chose de connaître un sortilège c'en était une autre de le lancer sur une personne et de la voir souffrir ou pire… il s'en était rendu compte un peu tard mais bon au final, il n'avait pas eu à le faire et il conservait son libre arbitre, chose qu'il aurait cru inimaginable six mois plus tôt.

Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien maintenant ?

« Je suis un lâche, je les regarde se faire torturer sans rien faire,je ne vaux pas mieux que leurs bourreaux. Pourtant après tout ce que j'ai vécu… Ah si seulement j'arrivais à entendre ce que leur demande mon horrible père »

Drago était de fait partagé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires au rang desquels on retrouvaient la peur et la crainte d'être découvert et torturé à son tour mais aussi la haine contre ceux la même qui l'effrayaient ainsi qu'un profond sentiment d'injustice.

Après tout pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils ainsi à eux comme cela?

Tiraillé par ces émotions Drago ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait avancé de quelques mètres à couvert de telle sorte qu'il parvenait maintenant à entendre la conversation ou plutôt le monologue de son père ponctué par des ricanements qui n'avaient strictement rien d'humain de la part de Greybak:

- Vous ne voulez donc toujours pas me répondre? Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile comme question hein Greybak?

Et pointant inutilement sa baguette vers les jumeaux, incapables d'executer le moindre geste:

- Où est mon fils?

De stupeur et d'effroi, la respiration de Drago s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre par saccade et il recula d'un pas comme si les simples paroles de son père pouvaient l'atteindre.

« C'est donc moi qu'ils veulent…je n'ai pas intérêt à m'éterniser ici.. »

Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir et malgré la dangerosité et la précarité de sa position surtout depuis qu'il savait ce que les Mangemorts cherchaient c'est-à-dire lui, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais! Vous ne pouvez pas parler s'exclama Lucius. Greybak veux tu en libérer un pour qu'il puisse nous répondre, le pauvre ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

George tomba lourdement sur le sol: tout son corps lui faisait mal et son bras gauche refusait de bouger. Des larmes de douleurs et de rage perlaient de ses yeux mais ils se tarirent et devinrent insondables lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de ses bourreaux.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire espèce de monstres!

- Allons allons, pourquoi tant de vulgarité mon petit, claironna le chef des Mangemorts. Voyons si ton frère a plus à nous dire. En attendant tu testeras bien à nouveau notre petit sort.

- Sales…

Mais George n'eut pas le temps de terminer son insulte qu'il était déjà soumis de nouveau à l'Immobilisenta, le réduisant ainsi au silence.

« Soit ils sont mal renseignés soit mon père et toute sa clique sont tombés sur la tête. Car enfin il est de notoriété publique que je ne fréquente pas la famille Weasley… Que je ne sois plus un Mangemort n'y change rien »

Lucius alla alors de l'un vers l'autre tout en continuant tranquillement son discours:

- Ne faites pas les innocents Messieurs. Nous savons que votre frère Ron ainsi que sa soeur aident mon idiot de fils lorsque celui-ci se retrouve seul avec les nôtres. Alors vous devez quand même bien savoir où il se trouve en ce moment. Ne dit-on pas que la Famille Weasley est une belle et grande famille… entre frères on se dit tout non!

Eh bien à l'évidence non pensa, George qui se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec leur dadet de frère et leur chipie de soeur s'il sortait vivant du piége dans lequel il s'était fourré. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas très malin de courir après les Mangemorts comme ça mais sur le moment il avait été tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences. Son frère non plus d'ailleurs.

Fred pu amortir sa chute avec ses mains lorsque Greybak, sur un signe de Lucius, interrompit le sortilège. Il souffrait le martyr mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et affronta du regard ses tortionnaires comme l'avait fait avant lui son jumeau. Mais à la différence de ce dernier, il employa une autre tactique: le mutisme.

« Je dois tenir. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder, ils auront certainement remarqué notre absence maintenant alors à moi de faire patienter ces…messieurs »

- Bien tu ne veux rien me dire non plus c'est ça ?

Lucius paraissait agacé car lui aussi savait que le temps comptait. Il se retourna donc vers ses deux complices:

- Aucune nouvelle des autres?

- Non. Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé et les autres se sont fait prendre, les imbéciles. Quoiqu'il en soit nous ne devrions pas traîner ici. Nous sommes les derniers Malfoy.

Soupir agacé de l'intéressé :

- Oui je sais Avery mais le Maître tenait à ce qu'on le retrouve et moi aussi d'ailleurs tu imagines bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le décevoir surtout en ce moment.

- Moi aussi, mais le temps passe et on reste là avec ces deux idiots qui ne savent visiblement rien. Encore une mauvaise idée à toi Lucius… On aurait du suivre mon idée et embarquer l'un des deux Weasley qui sont encore à l'école où la Sang de bourbe. Eux, ils auraient été certainement au courant.

Dans l'instant qui suivit un sort violent projeta Greybak, auteur de ces derniers propos, à plusieurs mètres de distance, le rapprochant dangereusement du fils Malfoy qui tenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'obscurité de la ruelle sans esquisser le moindre geste qui aurait pu le trahir.

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de critiquer mes choix. Tu oublies qui je suis… menaça Lucius.

- Ca va, ça va Malfoy,je n'ai pas…

Le sinistre loup Garou s'arrêta soudain de parler et tourna sa tête en direction de Drago toujours masqué.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as senti quelque chose?

- Je n'en suis pas sur, je…

Et tout en parlant il se rapprochait encore et toujours de la cachette de Drago qui l'attendait baguette tendue.

« Bon bah maintenant je n'ai plus trop le choix. Je compte jusqu'à cinq et j'attaque. J'aurais au moins l'effet de surprise…Un…deux…trois… »

-Ca suffit Greybak, on assez perdu de temps comme ça! Occupes toi des jumeaux Weasley et on s'en va.

Sans le savoir Lucius venait bien malgré lui de sauver la vie de son fils.

- Ah là je te retrouve! Mais on n'en profites pas un peu plus… ils sont jeunes, ils peuvent…

- J'ai dit non s'écria Malfoy Senior.

- Très bien, très bien. Mais si tu veux mon avis c'est du gâchis …

- Je te comprends mais il est vital que ces deux là disparaissent. Il ne restera bientôt plus beaucoup de combattants chez la famille Weasley et cela grâce à toi le félicita Lucius, comme on féliciterait un enfant qui aurait rapporté des bonnes notes. Et puis après tout tu ne vas quand même pas tous les transformer en loup garou?

- Oui tu as raison lui répondit Greybak, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

Il se tourna vers les deux frères et les examina rapidement comme s'il cherchait à savoir qui aurait le privilège de voir l'autre se faire tuer. Du sadisme à l'etat pur... Finalement son choix sembla se porter sur Fred puisqu'il pointa sa baguette vers lui, l'air toujours aussi goguenard. Riant déjà, il retira le sort d'Immobilisenta pour les deux jumeaux puis :

- Avada…

- Expelliarmus.

L'incantation avait été prononcé à une telle vitesse que Greybak n'eut heureusement pas le temps de terminer son sortilège impardonnable que sa baguette s'envolait déjà de ses mains pour terminer sa course devant George, qui tremblait de la tête au pied.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tiens mais qui vois-je? Mon cher fils… tu t'ais finalement décidé à sortir. Et pour voler au secours de tes petits camarades, comme c'est touchant ironisa Lucius.

- Malfoy?

Drago qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son sortilège avança encore de quelques pas cette fois ci en pleine lumière, pour se retrouver en face de ses anciens bourreaux et de son père. Curieusement alors qu'il approchait d'un pas digne et tranquille d'eux il n'avait pas ou plutôt plus peur.

Avoir sauvé la vie de Weasley avait été l'élément déclenchant et déterminant pour lui: il était totalement un autre désormais et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il avait choisi enfin sa voie, seul et sans aucune influence, bref il avait suivi son cœur. Et celui-ci n'avait dans le fond jamais voulu être un Mangemort car il était bien incapable de tuer ou tout simplement de faire du mal. Tout était clair désormais en lui.

Voila pourquoi alors qu'il se savait en très mauvaise posture, il affichait un air à la fois si calme et déterminé. Parce qu'il savait maintenant qui il était vraiment, enfin…

- Mais oui c'est notre petit Malfoy… Tu peux pas savoir comme on est ravie de te voir se moqua Greybak.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus content que moi Greybak lui rétorqua d'une voix froide Drago.

- Allons mon fils viens dans mes bras lui lança joyeusement Lucius, tu fais toujours partie des nôtres…

- J'en doute…père.

Et se faisant il se plaça devant Fred et George qui s'étaient glissés l'un vers l'autre pendant la discussion. Ils n'y comprenaient plus rien mais ils savaient au moins une chose : Drago Malfoy venait de leur sauver la vie.

- Ah je vois… tu as rejoins le clan des amoureux des Moldus. Mais cela ne fait rien: tu vas venir avec nous que tu le veuille ou non.

- Et si je refuse?

- Drago voyons, nous savons tous deux qui est le plus fort ici. Sans compter mes chers amis ici présents… cela fait beaucoup pour un petit garçon de 17 ans qui as toujours pleuré dans les jupes de sa mère quand il croyait que j'avais le dos tourné…

- Laisse maman en dehors de ça !

- J'ai touché la corde sensible hein mon fils ? Soit assuré que tu ne la reverras plus… Tu te retrouves donc seul comme tu l'as toujours été.

- Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais vous.

La voix grave qui venait d'interrompre Lucius n'était autre que celle de Maugrey qui se tenait fermement dans la ruelle accompagné de 4 Aurors.

Aussitôt les 3 réputés Mangemorts se mirent en position mais Greybak se trouvait affaibli par l'absence de baguette. Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient sans doute pas l'avantage, ils se consultèrent d'un regard et transplanèrent dans la seconde qui suivit sans qu'aucun Auror ne puisse réagir.

Mais avant de partir Malfoy senior ne put se retenir d'adresser une énième menace à son fils

« Les traîtres meurent toujours en premier », menace accompagnée d'un sortilège impardonnable dont il se serait bien passé.

- Endoloris.

Ce fut le sort de trop pour Drago qui n'était nullement préparé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement à recevoir un sort d'une telle puissance. Il tomba raide sur les froids pavés de la ruelle avant que son corps ne soit parcouru de convulsions sous l'effet de la douleur. Ses yeux se voilérent puis les ténèbres qu'il croyait avoir laissé à jamais derrière lui l'accueillir de nouveau…


	8. Chap 6

**Notes de l'auteur :_ non vous ne revez pas c'est bien la suite!! Je sais j'ai mis du temps mais on va dire que la rentrée de fac a été plus dure que prévue et puis la vie passe et puis voila quoi..LOL; enfin voici donc le sixiéme chapitre qui j'espére vous plaira. Moi en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je dois avouer qu'il est l'un de mes préférés. Pa contre la suite je sais pas quand elle arrivera pour les raisons citées plus haut mais aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment pour mon autre fic "Les anges gardiens". Alllez pour me faire pardonner de mon retard présent et à venir je tiens à vous dire que le chap 7 verra le retour de nos héros à Poudlard et surtout le debut tant attendu de la relation, si on peux dire, entre notre blondinet national et notre farouche Gryffndor...Gare aux etincelles!! Sur ce Bonne lecture._**

**Chapitre 6 : Réveil difficile**

_**Hôpital Sainte Mangouste 3 Novembre 1997**_

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est impossible !

- Eh bien nous on peut justement vous affirmer le contraire !

- C'est contraire à tous nos règlements et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'y déroger…

- Alors il est peut-être temps de s'y mettre !

Fred et George avaient pris leur décision sans même se consulter. et affrontaient ou plutôt harcelaient maintenant l'infirmière personnelle qui leur avait été affecté afin qu'elle se range de leur coté. Et foi des jumeaux Weasley, personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à ce jour à leur faire changer d'avis quand ils avaient une idée en tête, bonne ou mauvaise d'ailleurs.

Pour preuve, ils venaient tout juste de se réveiller du sommeil artificiel dans lequel on les avait plongé à leur arrivée et déjà ils mettaient leur chambre sans dessus dessous et faisait tourner littéralement en bourrique leur infirmière qui n'en revenait toujours pas de leur si fulgurante récupération. En fait les jumeaux n'étaient pas aussi en forme qu'ils voulaient bien le laisser paraître mais pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient montré, alors qu'ils étaient si proche de leur but: Drago Malfoy serait dans la même chambre qu'eux avant ce soir, ils lui devaient au moins bien ça.

_**Hôpital Sainte Mangouste 5 Novembre 1997**_

Ce fut le son de paroles étouffées des personnes présentes dans la pièce qui extirpèrent finalement Drago des ténèbres qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité revoir. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Tout son corps était meurtri et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de bouger.

Aussitôt les bruits de conversation cessèrent et Drago ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis l'autre, avant de les refermer très vite, aveuglé par la lumière. Mais ce mouvement lui avait au moins permis de reprendre ses esprits et tout lui revint finalement en mémoire : sa première sortie à Pré au Lard depuis son retour, l'attaque surprise des Mangemorts, les « retrouvailles » avec son père, les jumeaux Weasley… Avaient-ils eux aussi survécu ? Il l'espérait et cela bien plus que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre.

Drago perçu des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient pour s'immobiliser sans doute au pied du lit dans lequel il se trouvait.

« J'ai un mal de tête… Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir correctement. Ou suis-je ? A Poudlard ? »

Finalement la curiosité fut plus fort que la douleur et il se força de nouveau à ouvrir les yeux. Une, deux, trois secondes à affronter la clarté, la pureté de la pièce même en comparaison au noir de jais dans lequel il était resté plongé pendant 3 jours. Puis l'effort devint trop grand et il referma ses paupières rassuré néanmoins par ce qu'il avait vu. Tellement rassuré d'ailleurs qu'il n'entendit même pas les exclamations joyeuses de ses voisins de chambre :

- Il est réveillé !

_**Hôpital Sainte Mangouste 10 Novembre 1997**_

- Attends nous Harry !

Hermione tentait vainement de suivre son meilleur ami avec Luna dans le dédale de couloirs que renfermait le quatrième étage d'un hôpital qui avait enfin retrouvé son calme.

Il faut dire que ce n'était heureusement pas tous les jours que le monde des sorciers était victime d'une attaque de Mangemorts de si grande ampleur : 20 morts et plus d'une dizaine de blessés pour une cérémonie d'inauguration réputée sans risque par le ministère. Autant dire qu'à la vague dévastatrice des Mangemorts en avait suivie une autre d'aussi forte intensité : comment le Ministère avait-il pu laisser une telle chose se produire ? Pourquoi les Aurors avaient-ils mis autant de temps à arriver sur place ? Que s'était-il passé dans la fameuse ruelle ou l'on avait retrouvé les jumeaux Weasley, en piteux état aux pieds d'un Drago Malfoy immobile ?

Bref toute une multitude de questions naissaient chaque jour davantage tandis que le Ministère demeurait mystérieusement silencieux laissant ainsi les pires spéculations circuler.

Et s'il y en avait bien une que détestait Hermione par dessus toutes c'était celle tenace, qui était apparue dés le premier jour et qui voulait que Drago soit le responsable des blessures infligées aux jumeaux… Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert comme ça… Si la préfete en chef savait cette rumeur totalement infondée et lui apparaissait complètement injuste à l'égard d'un Serpentard faisant trop régulièrement la Une de la Gazette du sorcier, elle savait aussi que faute de démenti officiel elle circulerait encore longtemps malgré les généreux efforts des jumeaux. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient été bien sans le vouloir à son origine :

« _La nouvelle venait tout juste de tomber que déjà une foule compacte mêlant simples curieux et journalistes se retrouvait dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, comme pour vérifier que tout cela était bien réel, que les Mangemorts avaient vraiment attaqué Pré au lard. De toutes les arrivées de blessés, ce fut néanmoins celle des Weasley qui attira le plus l'attention, chacun voulant voir, dans une sorte de curiosité malsaine, quelles étaient les conséquences du nouveau sort du Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais très vite tandis que les jumeaux étaient remontés péniblement le long du hall, encadrés de prés par medicomages et Aurors confondus, les commentaires qui allaient bon train sur l'étendue de leurs blessures changèrent pour se concentrer sur l'auteur de celles-ci, quand l'un des journalistes présents dans cette cacophonie ambiante capta une bribe de conversation entre Fred, George et Arthur Weasley, leur père : _

_- Papa il faut absolument que tu t'en occupes._

_Regard étonné d'Arthur qui ne comprends visiblement de quoi son fils veut parler. Saisissant l'incompréhension légitime de leur George prononça alors péniblement : _

_- Promets nous Papa de t'en occuper d'accord. C'est vital tu comprends ?_

_Non Arthur Weasley ne comprenait pas du tout de ce que voulait dire son fils mais il savait pour avoir déjà connu ce genre de situation qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarié un grand blessé alors il tendit la main et pressa doucement avec chacune de ses deux mains les bras de ses fils si courageux._

_- Je vous le promets les garçons. Je m'en occuperais personnellement._

_Rassuré George esquissa un sourire avant de s'évanouir. Fred lui, visiblement aussi soulagé que son frère, lutta encore quelques précieuses secondes de plus et prononça dans un souffle les paroles à l'origine._

_- Il le faut hein? Tu l'as promis Papa. Tu dois t'occuper de Drago Malfoy. »_

Encore dans ses pensées, Hermione n'entendit même pas Luna lui adresser la parole

- Je ne le connaitrais pas mieux, je croirais qu' Harry est plus que pressé de le voir.

- Hein ?

- Malfoy. Harry. Tu me suis là?

- Euh oui bien sur Luna, excuses moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs…

« Comme beaucoup trop de fois ces derniers temps, ou plutôt depuis ce début d'année et le retour de Drago. »

- Toi aussi tu as envie de le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon? Non pas du tout. Je suis curieuse, tout simplement.

- Oui on dit tous ça.

Puis Luna rattrapa en deux foulées Harry laissant Hermione seule avec les dernières paroles de son amie. Car oui elle pouvait se l'avouer à elle-même, elle éprouvait depuis ce qu'il avait fait à Pré au lard plus que de la curiosité pour un Serpentard jusqu'alors si profondément haïe. Enfin ignoré car maintenant qu'elle le voyait sous un nouveau jour elle en venait même à douter sur les sentiments de haine qu'elle avait toujours cru avoir contre lui. Bien que Ron ne se privait pas de le lui rappeler chaque jour depuis la rentrée. Bizarrement il avait même redoublé ses efforts depuis que ce dernier avait sauvé la vie de ses frères qui eux ne faisait que le valoriser, hors de sa présence bien sur, interrompant et parodiant d'ailleurs Ron dés qu'il commençait à critiquer « leur protégé » non sans une pointe d'humour : « tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance » ou « l'union sera notre force… » petit frère !

Répliques qui, si elles faisaient rire de bon cœur les personnes présentes y compris Mac Gonagall pourtant à leur origine, n'étaient pas du tout au goût du rouquin qui dans ses moments là préférait alors bouder dans son coin, non sans un dernier regard vers ses amis en quête de soutien. Mais personne ne venait jamais à son aide : ni Hermione, ni Luna, ni même Neville et encore moins Harry. Drago avait sauvé délibérément Fred et George d'une mort certaine et pour cela ils lui en seraient éternellement reconnaissant. Reconnaissance qui allait même bien au delà des jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient : tous les membres du Phoenix sans exception la lui avaient également accordé. Pour eux il représentait plus que n'importe qui le symbole de l'espoir, l 'espoir que rien n'était définitif et que dans cette guerre rien n'était joué d'avance comme se plaisait à le faire croire Voldemort. Drago par son geste avait montré exactement le contraire et avait sans le vouloir montré le chemin.

Alors oui Hermione était plus que curieuse et sa franche sollicitude envers le blond surtout lorsque l'euphorie des Jumeaux serait retombée allait immanquablement se faire remarquer.

Si ce n'est pas déjà fais pensa la Rouge et Or alors qu'elle essayait maintenant de rattraper ses deux amis qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la chambre de ce tout nouveau célèbre trio.

Hermione ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher d'espérer que Drago soit cette fois ci réveillé car à chaque fois qu'elle venait celui-ci était ou mimait un profond sommeil dont il aurait été incorrect de le sortir, bien qu'elle en brûlait d'envie.

Avait-il peur de leurs regards ? Hermione ne le pensait pas car il semblait avoir retrouvé avant l'attaque des Mangemorts son attitude habituel. Alors pourquoi… ?

Mais si tôt qu'elle eu franchi la porte toutes ses questions s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle croisa non sans un léger frémissement qu'elle ne pu interpréter un regard polaire qui semblait l'attendre.

_**Hôpital Sainte Mangouste 12 Novembre 1997**_

« Alors là il avait dépassé les bornes! Pour qui il se prenait, cet espèce de balafré pour lui parler de cette façon à lui, Drago Malfoy! D'accord il avait aidé les Jumeaux et d'accord il devait bien le reconnaître leur compagnie était plutôt agréable , mais rien absolument rien ne justifiait que Saint Potter ne lui adresse la parole comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Ok il ne serait jamais un Mangemort mais de là à rejoindre l'Ordre du phoenix, il fallait pas pousser ! »

Et Drago continua ainsi son monologue silencieux mais rageur tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs de l'hopital, sans même savoir où il allait. Enfin si, il en avait une petite idée quand même : loin, très loin d'un certain Harry Potter et de sa bande d'amoureux des moldus. Bien sur il savait que son comportement avait sans doute été un chouia excessif puisque bien évidement Harry ne lui avait jamais proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre mais pour Drago s'était tout comme :

« _Dans la chambre 314 il ne se passait pas plus d'une heure sans qu'un éclat de rire ne retentisse. Évidement le fait que celle-ci abrite les turbulents mais néanmoins attachants jumeaux Weasley n'était pas étranger à ce joyeux remue ménage. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant dans tout ça c'en qu'une fois l'heure des visites passée les infirmières medicomages présentes juraient entendre quelque fois un troisième rire plus discret mais franc qui rejoignait ceux caractéristiques et pas vraiment des plus légers rires de Fred et George. Et cette complicité si incongrue qui s'établissait chaque jour davantage à l'abri des regards et croyaient-ils des oreilles indiscrètes amenait Drago à considérer d'une autre manière la vie de gens qu'il avait toujours cru insignifiants. Insignifiant… c'était lui oui l'insignifiant. Toutefois il se trouvait encore trop fragile psychologiquement pour agir comme il le faisait avec ces diables de Weasley et c'est pourquoi il ne se montrait jamais sous ce nouveau jour en présence des autres. Et cela Harry ne l'avait pas compris :_

_- Et toi tu en penses quoi Malfoy ?_

_D'abord surpris que le Survivant s'adresse à lui directement, Drago comprit cependant très vite ou il voulait en venir : il lui demandait son avis. Son avis sur le nouveau sort dont les jumeaux avaient malheureusement les frais. Seulement voila Drago n'était pas du tout prêt à nouer des relations amicales avec celui qui lui avait gâché selon lui ces six dernières années de scolarité. Alors même s'il avait compris que cet idiot ne faisait que le tester et gentiment en plus cela avait été plus fort que lui :_

_- Depuis quand tu as besoin de mon avis Potter ?_

_- Depuis que tu sauves mes amis._

_- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié._

_- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu me faisais pitié. Je cherches seulement…_

_- Oui tu cherches quoi Potter?_

_Drago était agacé. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ne semblait l'atteindre. Pire Harry montrait un certain amusement dans cette joute verbal comme s'il ne craignait rien de lui. Comme un chat qui joue avec sa souris. _

_- Rien. Je cherche seulement à comprendre._

_Harry Potter voulait le comprendre lui ? On nageait en plein cauchemar là! _

_- Tu ne comprendras rien car il n'a rien à comprendre._

_- Eh bien vois tu, moi je pense justement le contraire._

_Fred se mêla alors à la conversation sentant sans doute l'énervement croissant mais surtout le malaise de son nouvel ami:_

_- Eh Harry oh fait c'est quand que les cours reprennent à Poudlard?_

_- Dans 2 jours._

_Puis comme s'il n'avait pas saisi l'intervention du Weasley il reprit:_

_- Tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir tout seul mais c'est faux personne n'est fait pour rester seul. Nous pouvons t 'aider… Drago…_

_Alors là c'en était trop pour Drago qui eut l'impression que ces yeux étaient devenus incroyablement brûlant tout à coup et sa vision se brouilla, envahie par des larmes qu'il ne pouvait verser. Pas encore._

_Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant : fuir. Et c'est-ce qu'il fit non sans une dernière parole pour celui qui ne faisait que lui exposer une vérité, brutale : il etait effectivement seul._

_- Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. _

_Puis d'une voix étrangement calme par rapport à celle qu'il avait emprunté jusqu'à présent, comme si cela pouvez finir de convaincre son ennemi d'hier :_

_- Je ne me rappelle plus de rien de toute façon. »_

Voila comment Drago s'était retrouvé à errer ainsi dans les couloirs d'un quatrième étage relativement calme pour ce début d'après midi. Mais après sa petite marche rageuse et ses quelques coups de poings volant donnés de ci de là aux objets qui avaient eu le malheur de se retrouver sur son passage, le Serpentard se sentit las. Tant physiquement, il n'avait pas encore marché aussi longtemps depuis son hospitalisation, que mentalement. La pseudo conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry l'avait tout simplement bouleversé parce qu'en réalité il n'avait fait que lui dire la stricte vérité et ce simple fait le perturbait. C'était l'heure du vrai choix désormais et il était beaucoup plus compliqué que celui qu'il avait eu faire à Pré au lard.

Là bas il avait su qu'il n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais un Mangemort même s'il en portait la marque car il était persuadé malgré son amnésie n'avoir jamais agi comme eux. De sorte que sauver les frères Weasley bien que c'eut été un poids de moins sur son cœur ne lui avait en réalité pas trop coûté, psychologiquement parlant. Alors qu'aujourd'hui il était devant un cruel dilemme : rester neutre dans cette horrible guerre si tant est qu'on pouvait le rester ou rejoindre… Non il n'arrivait pas à le formuler même maintenant, c'était trop tôt il ne pouvait pas se décider, pas encore. Et Potter n'avait pas à l'obliger à décider, à se positionner ainsi alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui il était vraiment. Pour qui il se prenait à la fin ?

- Tiens tiens mais qui est-ce que je vois ? Neville, viens un peu par là !

- Grand-mère que se passe-t-il ?

Neville, habillé dans un ensemble que l'on portait généralement pour les visites de dimanche en famille, se retourna nonchalant, cachant discrètement un papier de bonbon froissé dans sa poche. Puis avisant vers qui l'attention de sa grand-mère était porté changea brusquement d'attitude.

- Oh! Euh…

Se rendant alors compte de son comportement pour le moins étrange devant celui qu'il avait encore du mal à considérer autrement qu'en ennemi malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il respectait, il se redressa légèrement et prononça plus clairement :

- Salut Malfoy !

Encore dans ses pensées rageuses, Drago n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il était déjà observé sous tous les angles par une vieille dame, sorcière sans aucun doute et qui semblait être la grand-mère de Neville.

« Bien. Parfait ça pouvait pas mieux tomber. Après Potter et sa vérité dérangeante, la famille Londubat… »

La politesse voulait qu'il réponde au salut de Neville et puis après tout même s'il n'était pas à proprement parler son ami, il ne voulait pas apparaître désagréable devant cette singulière vieille femme.

- Salut Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

A vrai dire Drago n'en avait strictement rien à faire mais sa remarque était sortie toute seule. Finalement l'éducation à la Malfoy avait quelques petits et très légers avantages : toujours savoir quoi dire quelques soient les circonstances et les personnes rencontrées.

Mais curieusement ce qui n'était qu'une formule de politesse pour Drago eut un effet plus qu'étrange sur Neville qui blêmit sous celle-ci.

« Ai-je été trop brusque? Je n'ai pourtant pas employé mon ton froid typiquement malfoyen. A moins que je ne l'ai fais sans m'en rendre compte. C'est possible après tout, je ne suis pas encore 'guéri' »

- Je…

Neville se sentit encore plus mal quand en plus du regard maintenant curieux de Malfoy devant son comportement et son bégaiement,il comprit que sa grand-mère en avait fini de l'inspection du Serpentard et allait bientôt lui rappeler le pourquoi de leur visite.

- Nous sommes venus voir ses parents et par conséquent mon fils et ma belle fille. Les Londubat. Vous devez vous souvenir de ce qui leur est arrivé, non ?

Un instant Drago parut interdit comme s'il essayait vainement de retrouver où en dehors de l'école il avait déjà entendu ce nom là et puis…

- Par Merlin, oui bien sur comment ais-je fais pour ne pas…

Il était véritablement peiné pour Neville. En fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement et dire que pendant tout ce temps là il s'était moqué de lui, s'il avait su… Euh non réflexion faite, même s'il l'avait su il n'aurait rien changé à son attitude de l'époque.

Mais c'était fini maintenant tout cela et murmura plus pour lui-meme que pour les deux personnes en face de lui :

- Je suis désolé.

Un silence suivi ses paroles. Neville trouva subitement un vif intérêt à ses chaussures et ses joues reprirent quelques couleurs. Drago avait vraiment changé, Neville en prit véritablement conscience à ce moment là et il se jura de tout faire pour l'aider dans cette nouvelle voie même si pour cela il devait supporter les critiques des autres et du Serpentard lui-même. Car il ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement « apprivoiser », preuve en était de tous les efforts fournis par eux depuis la rentrée et pour quoi ? Pour beaucoup, pour les jumeaux Weasley lui souffla une petite voix.

Et tandis que Neville ralliait inconsciemment le souhait d'Harry d'être tous unis, eux de la promotion Poudlard, sa grand-mère sembla elle, voir Drago d'une autre manière et le détailla une nouvelle fois de bas en haut. Drago se dandinait sur place, mal à l'aise devant une telle introspection et pourtant incapable de s'y défaire comme si en fin de compte son avis comptait.

Quelques secondes encore et puis la sentence ferme et forte :

- Il n'est pas comme son père. Il est digne de confiance.

Et sur ces mots elle se détourna lentement du Serpentard, entraînant un Neville gagné lui aussi à la cause du jeune blond qui resta là avant de partir à son tour, encore plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était avant cette singulière rencontre.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs depuis maintenant plus d'une heure à la recherche de Drago qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis l'incident. Oh bien sur elle savait qu'Harry avait tout fait pour mettre le Serpentard hors de lui et il y était parvenu, au-delà de toutes leurs espérances ils devaient bien le reconnaître. Fred et George les avaient pourtant prévenu : c'en encore trop tôt… Mais dans un autre sens l'attitude passive qu'avait eu envers eux Malfoy depuis son séjour ici avait eu le don de les pousser à bout. Alors le mettre en face de ses responsabilités avait paru la meilleure solution à tous, enfin à Harry, Ginny et Hermione… Ron s'étant abstenu, on se demandait bien pourquoi, Neville et Luna étant eux absents. Cependant à la vue de la réaction désespérée de Drago, Hermione était un peu inquiète car qui sait ce qu'une personne totalement perdue pouvait faire ?

Si d'apparence Drago montrait tout d'une personne qui marchait en sachant ou il allait il n'en était rien en réalité. Milles pensées venaient se heurter dans son esprit et il lui sembla que meme son retour à Poudlard ne lui avait jamais causé autant de tourments. Si seulement il pouvait faire ce qu'il faisait dans la foret interdite, il pourrait enfin pour quelques heures se liberer du poids grandissant qui s'était déposé sur son ceur. Mais c'etait trop risqué, il ne pouvait pas... Alors à defaut du calme de la foret il choisit au hasard la première porte de chambre inoccupée qu'il trouva. La piéce était baigné dans l'obscurité et curieusement cette atmosphére l'apaisa quelque peu. Il balaya rapidement d'un coup d'oeil l'endroit et l'avisant effectivement désert, Drago se rapprocha du mur et se fit glisser lentement jusqu'en bas. De sa place il pouvait encore voir l'entrée de la chambre qui seule laissait filtrer un peu de lumière mais il était partiellement par une sorte de grand chariot dont il ignorait tout de son utilité. Mais peu importait en fin de compte, il était caché, c'état le principal...

Une larme bientot rejointe par une seconde coula le long de ses joues et il se surprit lui meme en ne tentant rien pour les effacer, ni meme les arreter. Il en avait besoin. Alors pour la premiére fois de sa jeune vie Drago pu enfin pleurer, laissant s'écouler toute sa peine et sa souffrance.

« Allez un dernier couloir et puis je rentre à la chambre cela ne sert à rien. Il pourrait être n'importe où dans l'hôpital. »

Le couloir donné seulement sur 3 chambres qui étaient toutes plongées dans l'obscurité et par conséquent songea Hermione inoccupées.

« Un parfait endroit pour se cacher n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? »

Mais non apparemment il n'y était pas. Et elle fut sur le point de faire demi tour lorsqu'elle crut entendre un sanglot étouffé. Hermione se figea, sortit sa baguette mais se retint de prononcer la formule Lumos afin de ne pas effrayer la personne présente dont elle se doutait de l'identité.

Il était là, caché derrière ce qui pouvait s 'apparenter à un chariot médical moldu.Elle ne pouvait pas le voir en entier mais ce qu'elle vit lui suffit: toute trace de dureté avait disparu, laissant apparaitre un visage qu'Hermione ne pu sur le moment comparer qu'à un ange, mais à un ange perdu, avec ses larges sillons de larmes tracés sur celui-ci. Hermione ressentit alors pour lui la même chose que la fois où elle l'avait surpris ou plutôt où il l'avait surpris la nuit de son anniversaire.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis… Et maintenant elle se tenait devant lui bien qu'il ne pouvait la voir et alors que tout son être lui intimait l'ordre de le rejoindre et de le réconforter, lui Drago Malfoy, elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, spectatrice muette d'un combat intérieur qui se livrait chez le Serpentard.

Il était encore trop tôt…

_**Alors une petite review ?**_


	9. Chap 7

**Notes de l'auteur :**_oui enfin devez vous penser!! je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais enfin l'essentiel c'est que le chapitre soit la, preuve que non je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic! l'inspiration m'est revenue d'un seul coup et j'ai donc décidé de publier ce chapitre sur ma lancée...!!! Désolé donc par avance pour les fautes et autres petites imprécisions!!_

_Trés bonne lecture. Spika_

**Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau membre pour l'AD**

_**Quelque part dans la foret interdite, nuit du 10 Décembre 1997**_

Il serra un peu plus fortement sa baguette dans sa main droite et il ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tout son corps quand un frisson glacé le parcourut au moment même ou retentit le premier hurlement. Ses yeux continuaient quant à eux d'aller et venir de la scène surréaliste à laquelle il assistait à l'orée de la foret, là ou il savait pouvoir être en sécurité. Là où il trouverait sûrement de l'aide… Pour l'autre… Car lui n'était pas en danger, pour le moment tout du moins. Mais cela n'allait pas durer : ils finiraient par le repérer tôt ou tard, forcément.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là. Il devait prévenir les autres. Il devait…

Le Rouge et Or recula doucement de deux pas encore indécis. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. A quoi cela lui servirait d'avertir les autres s'il ne pouvait même pas leur donner tous les détails nécessaires à une contre-attaque ?

Et puis l'autre pouvait bien se défendre n'Est-ce pas? Il leur avait bien montré ce soir lors de la réunion de l' AD ce petit prétentieux… Et dire que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié tout le mal qu'il avait pu leur faire au cours de ces six dernières années… Ses imbéciles de frères l'adoraient, Harry clamait haut et fort qu'il avait changé et Ginny suivait évidement son avis, Neville et Luna le considéraient comme un ami de toujours et même Hermione qui pourtant aurait du être la plus rancunière d'eux tous se mettait à plaisanter avec lui comme si de rien n'était… Manquerait plus qu'Harry déclare que cette fouine prétentieuse avait toujours été son meilleur ami et qu'Hermione sorte avec lui et là il en était sur il se jetait du haut de la première falaise venue. Sa petite Hermione…

« Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête pour la traiter ainsi ?

Mais elle est tellement imprévisible aussi. Comment aurait-je pu savoir qu'elle n'aimerait pas être embrassé pour son anniversaire dans la Grande salle ? D'accord c'était plus pour m'excuser de mon oubli 'momentané' qu'autre chose, mais j'étais vraiment sincère Et toutes ces choses qu'elle m'a dit après ça. Qu'elle m'aimait mais que moi je ne semblais pas l'aimer comme elle l'attendait. Qui lui faudrait du temps pour comprendre et pardonner.

Mais pardonner quoi Hermione ? Je t'aime cela ne suffit pas ?

Visiblement non. Et maintenant elle faisait tout pour ne plus jamais se retrouver seule avec lui, quitte pour cela à passer plus de temps avec cet idiot. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle semblait réellement l'apprécier le blond peroxydé, vous avez déjà vu des cheveux naturels de cette couleur, il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont elle l'avait défendu ce soir. Et comment elle l'avait regardé ensuite alors qu'il s'était retourné pour 'discuter stratégie' avec Harry. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela il en était certain… »

Et non loin de là, alors que Ron se débattait seul avec sa conscience,dissimulé derrière les grands arbres de la foret, le sujet de son tourment levait sa baguette en signe de défi, face aux deux Mangemorts qui l'encerclaient et dont les visages étaient masqués sous deux grandes capuches noirs.

Un ricanement et puis une voix que Drago reconnu immédiatement pour l'avoir entendu toute sa vie :

- Allons mon fils, nous avons bien d'autres choses à faire que nous battre !

_**Poudlard , quelques jours plus tôt**_

- Hermione il faut que tu m'aides.

La façon dont la phrase fut prononcée fit relever prestement la tête de la Gryffondor pourtant plongé dans ses bouquins, l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Mais la préfete en chef connaissait suffisamment bien son meilleur ami pour savoir quand celui-ci requerrait toute son attention. Comme à cet instant précis…

- Je t'écoutes Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien…

- Oui ?

Le survivant baissa les yeux comme si maintenant qu'il était en face de celle qui ne pouvait indéniablement que l'aider dans cette affaire, il hésitait à lui en parler :

- Ce n'est pas si facile.

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Hermione émit un rire joyeux devant le manque évident de courage pour celui qui c'était un comble, affrontait sans broncher les plus grands Mangemorts. Elle crut alors deviner l'objet de sa venue, Ginny :

- Il s'agit de Ginny, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je t'aides à la reconquérir ? Mais tu sais je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de ton aide, dés l'instant où tu lui parleras elle te sauteras dans les bras, crois moi !

D'abord surpris de la réaction enjouée de son amie, il la voyait si peu sourire ces temps-ci malgré ses efforts et ceux de Ron, Harry le fut encore plus par le sens qu'elle avait donné à son hésitation.

« Je ne suis pas Ron tout de même Hermione ! Merci mais je ne suis plus l'adolescent empoté de quatrième année. je peux me débrouiller tout seul. D'ailleurs comment sait-elle déjà que Ginny et moi nous…Ah les filles c'est incroyable tout ce qu'elles peuvent se raconter… »

Subitement une image traversa son esprit, celle d'un jeune garçon de leur age, les cheveux blonds et la peau pale, défiant les autres Serpentards de septième année lors de son retour.

- Non Hermione, tu te trompes.

Puis très vite :

- Il s'agit de Drago.

Drago… Ils avaient tous décidé de l'appeler ainsi depuis Pré au lard quand ils parlaient de lui comme pour le distinguer de 'l'ancien' Drago Malfoy. Instantanément le sourire d'Hermione disparut, remplacé par un visage anxieux qui s'exprima jusque dans le ton de sa voix, bien malgré elle :

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Harry avait toujours du mal à comprendre les réactions d'Hermione concernant leur ancien ennemi commun. Elle s'en souciait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et même plus que lui, pourtant à l'origine de tout cette histoire d'aide à Malfoy… Parfois, même si juste après il se trouvait ridicule d'y avoir songé, il imaginait que sa meilleure amie éprouvait plus que de la sympathie pour le jeune Serpentard. Mais c'était impensable… Hermione et Drago ?

Du grand n'importe quoi issu de son non moins n'importe quoi esprit oui !

- Hein? Non pas du tout. En fait…

Inconsciemment les épaules d'Hermione se décontractèrent et c'est d'une vois cette fois-ci tout à fait normal qu'elle reprit :

- Ah c'est vrai ? Alors qu'y a t-il ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour convaincre Ron.

- Convaincre Ron? Mais enfin quel rapport avec Drago?

Maintenant Hermione était curieuse : en quoi Drago pouvait-il avoir un lien avec Ron, son ex futur petit ami ?

- Eh bien voila : je souhaite intégrer Drago à nos prochaines réunions de l'AD.

Rapide coup d'œil vers la Gryffondor afin d'apercevoir l'effet de son propos sur celle-ci et fut rassuré par ce qu'il vit. Il le fut encore plus par ce qu'il entendit :

- Je vois… Et tu crains la réaction de Ron c'est ça ?

- Oui tout à fait.

Puis un peu étonné cependant par l'acceptation immédiate de son ami à cette idée de faire rentrer Drago parmi eux d'une manière définitive en quelque sorte, Ginny avait quand même eut un moment d'hésitation :

- Mais ça ne te dérangeras pas de voir Drago avec nous ? Enfin je veux dire s'il accepte bien sur. Car enfin il n'y aura plus de retour possible après ça.

- Allons Harry tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce point de retour, nous l'avons franchi il y a bien longtemps déjà, quand nous avons décider de l'aider envers et contre lui à notre rentrée de Septembre.

Silence du Survivant qu'Hermione interpréta comme une invitation à poursuivre :

- Et avons-nous du regretter ce choix ? Si nous n'avions pas accompli toutes ses rondes de protection ni changer d'attitude à son égard, crois tu qu'il se serait mis si facilement devant Fred et Georges face à ces anciens alliés? Qu'il aurait risqué sa vie pour les sauver sans se poser de question?

- Harry, tout ce que nous avons fait je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui n'a fait que conduire Drago à prendre enfin une décision concernant son avenir ! Et son choix il l'a fait ce jour là à Pré au Lard. Alors non je ne suis pas du tout choquée que tu lui proposes de nous rejoindre à l'AD.

Harry leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, semblant la voir différemment. Et les doutes concernant les sentiments de celle-ci envers le jeune homme blond lui revinrent en mémoire bien vite balayés toutefois par l'objectif premier de sa conversation avec elle : convaincre Ron.

- Je n'aurais pas défendu Drago mieux que toi ! Tu en parles presque aussi bien que les frères Weasley !

- Je n'ai fais que t'expliquer ma position. Je ne suis pas comme…

- J'ai dit presque Hermione, presque la rassura Harry qui n'avait nullement envie de débattre aujourd'hui des émotions de son amie.

- Oui je sais. Excuses moi c'est juste que…

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer devant moi Hermione, je suis mal placé pour te faire la morale ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Rires complices des deux amis qui leur valut le regard courroucé de plusieurs élèves qui étudiaient dans le bibliothèque pour les premiers examens blancs de l'année. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent et se fut sans se départir de son sourire qu'Hermione conclua :

- Bon et maintenant, le principal : Où est Ron ?

_**Salle sur demande de Poudlard, journée du 10 Décembre 1997**_

- Jambencoton !

- Waouh quelle rapidité Drago c'est incroyable !

Neville n'en revenait toujours pas avec quelle vitesse et dextérité Drago arrivait à faire sortir les sorts de sa baguette. Un peu plus tôt il avait même accepté après quelques réserves à leur montrer quelques sortilèges de magie noire dans le seul but évidement de leur apprendre à les reconnaître eux, ainsi que leurs contre sorts.

Drago esquissa un sourire devant cette énième exclamation de Neville. Il était si facilement impressionnable comme tous les autres d'ailleurs mais cela faisait plaisir de se voir enfin reconnaître pour ce qu'il était véritablement. Il avait bien finalement bien fait de venir…

« _Comme tous les soirs désormais, il quitta sa chambre dés la nuit tombée et évita aisément toutes les rondes des préfets qu'il croisa sur sa route sauf une. Mais celle là c'est parce qu'il le voulait bien. Des boucles brunes, un regard chocolat et un léger sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de la préfete en chef quand il sortit délibérément de derrière les hautes colonnes de pierres. Drago avait cessé maintenant à s'interroger sur les raisons qui le poussait chaque nuit à rechercher la compagnie de la Gryffondor même s'ils n'échangeaient que quelques paroles._

_C'était leur rituel, un rituel même secret puisqu'au cours des quelques échanges qu'il avait eu avec les autres, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à rester en leur compagnie malgré tout, il n'avait jamais entendu la moindre allusion à ce propos, ce qui lui convenait d'ailleurs tout à fait. Il avait déjà du mal à se comprendre lui alors comment aurait-il pu s'expliquer devant les autres ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il esquissa lui aussi un sourire alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur et ils restèrent ainsi face à face sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Drago s'apprêtait à lui parler du nouveau sort enseigné par Mac Gonagall ce matin quand Hermione le prit au dépourvu :_

_- Malfoy, qu'Est-ce que tu dirais si je te proposais de rejoindre l'AD _

_- Je te dirais que tu es ridicule. Moi ? Dans l'AD ? Tu oses proposer ça à un ancien Mangemort ?_

_- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même,ancien Mangemort. Il me semble que tu nous as plus que prouvé ton repentir non ?_

_Drago allait s'indigner de cette manière qu'elle avait de le présenter quasiment comme un Saint mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion._

_- Et puis penses un peu aux connaissances et surtout à l'expérience que tu pourrais nous apporter ? Peu d'entre nous ont eu l'occasion de se battre 'pour de vrai' et toi…_

_- Je suis celui qui pourrais vous apporter ce plus c'est ça? Merci Granger mais tu n'as pas besoin de me valoriser de cette façon pour essayer de me convaincre. Je suis le seul à décider et plus personne ne pourra un jour me dicter ma conduite._

_- Oui et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi sur ce dernier point mais…_

_Et voyant que la conversation ne tournerait ce soir que sur ce sujet peu à son goût car lui renvoyant trop l'image d'un soldat de Potter, il se détourna d'elle et quitta les dalles du château pour l'herbe fraîche du parc de Poudlard. Cependant il n'était pas encore assez loin d'elle pour ne pas entendre ses dernières paroles qui résonnèrent en lui bien après s'être aventuré dans la foret :_

_- Pourtant peux tu y réfléchir quand même ? Promets moi que tu y réfléchiras Drago… »_

Voila comment aujourd'hui Drago se retrouvait ici pour sa première réunion de l'AD en compagnie de tous les élèves qu'il avait cordialement au choix soit détesté soit ignoré au cours de ses six années passées. Si l'accueil avait été un peu froid lors de son entrée derrière Potter,il avait même perçu quelques murmures réprobateurs, cette animosité avait au fur et à mesure totalement disparu pour se remplacer par une quasi camaraderie tout du moins avec certains élèves dont Londubat et Weasley fille avait lesquels il avait fait équipe toute la soirée, Granger et Potter supervisant l'ensemble. En d'autres temps Drago savait qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté d'être ainsi dirigé par d'autres personnes mais aujourd'hui cela l'incommodait pas plus que cela. Après tout tant qu'il apprenait des choses et qu'on ne le commandait pas directement il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de montrer sa désapprobation à être ainsi commandé. Et puis si ceux-ci abusaient un peu trop, il pouvait toujours quitté la Salle, rien ne l'obligeait à rester n'Est-ce pas ?

- Malfoy ? Tu peux encore nous montrer ce dernier sort, certains ne l'ont pas encore très bien compris. Après on pourra passer aux duels.

Échange de regards entre le Survivant et le Serpent, rapidement suivi par un léger acquiescement de ce dernier. Même encore aujourd'hui et alors qu'Harry semblait en faire peu de cas, Drago avait du mal à soutenir son regard car il n'arrivait pas à oublier une chose : il avait une dette envers lui.

- Potter quand est-ce tu oseras me dire qu'en réalité c'est seulement toi qui n'a rien compris! Enfin je vais faire comme si c'était vous (grand mouvement de bras englobant tous les membres de l'AD) qui n'avaient rien compris.

La remarque fit mouche et tous rirent de bon cœur mais discrètement à celle-ci : la rivalité Serpentard Gryffondor était de retour. Seul Ron ne trouva rien de drôle à la réplique et glissa un « tu as vu comment il ose traiter Harry ?! » à sa sœur qui haussa les épaules en continuant de sourire.

Et la réunion continua ainsi dans cette ambiance très bon enfant jusqu'aux duels où Ron ne pouvant plus supporter que tout ce petit monde porte de l'intérêt à un Drago qui n'en demandait pas tant et qui semblait plus que ravi de cette attention décida de l'affronter en duel.

- Je te défie Malfoy !

Un silence suivi ces paroles et tous dévisagèrent Ron. Harry semblait plus que surpris, Ginny balançait la tête de droite à gauche comme pour signifier sa désapprobation tandis qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard lourd de reproches et que l'expression de Drago demeurait indéchiffrable.

- Enfin si tu le veux bien hein ?

Drago sembla se ranimer enfin et ce fut avec une grande désinvolture dans la voix qu'il s'exclama:

- Je ne vois aucune raison de ne accepter ton duel Weasley! En garde !

Les deux 'combattants' se firent donc face et le duel sembla prendre des allures de règlement de compte tout du moins pour Ron ce qui fit intervenir Harry :

- Euh Ron je te rappelles qu'il s'agit d'un entraînement hein ? Pas de sorts qu'on ne puisse soigner dans l'heure. On doit tous pouvoir retourner en cours demain d'accord ?

- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à ton nouvel ami aussi ? Je sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit que d'un entraînement voyons. J'étais là bien avant lui Harry tu t'en rappelles peut-être ?

- Enfin Ron qu'Est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? Tu es sur que…

- Bon alors on y va Weasley oui ou non ?

- Oui Malfoy, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas un lâche.

Le premier réflexe de Drago fut de lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione semblant lui indiquer de se taire.

« Soit Granger, je vais me taire comme tu le souhaites. De toute façon si cet imbécile crois pouvoir gagner contre moi… Il se trompe lourdement. Regardez le il n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal. J'aurais jamais cru le voir encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait déjà été. C'est incroyable ce type est une lampe à lui tout seul ! »

- Bon si vous etes prêts. A trois : un, deux, trois !

- A…

- Expelliarmus !

- Accio baguette !

La baguette de Ron vola droit dans la main gauche de Drago qui s'en empara avec un petit sourire suffisant du parfait Malfoy ce qui eut le don d'énerver si cela était encore possible un Ron franchement remonté. La colère mélangé à la honte de s'être fait ainsi avoir le priva de toute parole et il sentit ses yeux le brûler un peu trop. Il tenta de se relever le plus dignement possible et rencontra une main tendue ainsi qu'une autre qui lui tendait sa baguette.

- A charge de revanche Weasley ?

C'en était trop pour Ron qui repoussa la main tendue tout en récupérant sa baguette et s'enfuya précipitamment de la réunion sous les yeux et les exclamations indignés des autres membres de l'AD.

Curieusement Drago fut le seul à s'abstenir de commentaires désobligeants et son regard acier resta fixé un bon moment sur la porte bien après que celle-ci se soit refermée sur le Rouge et Or.

_**A suivre...**_

****

**_alors vos impressions ? la suite trés vite..._**


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes de l'auteur :** _je me surprends parfois moi meme. LOL. Une suite aussi rapide ça m'etais jamais arrivée mais bon quand l'inspiration est là... alors j'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira parce qu'elle met véritablement et enfin la relation entre Drago et Hermione. Désolée là encore pour les fautes ou petits oublis mais bon je n'avais plus la motiv de tout revoir parce que mon chapitre me plait vraiment comme ça et le relire...ben je suis sure d'y trouver plein d'imperfections et qui dit imperfections dit non publication alors;) bonne lecture.Spika_

**Chapitre 8 : Il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte**

_**Foret Interdite de Poudlard, nuit du 10 Décembre 1997**_

- Ron qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit ?

Toujours aussi troublé par ses pensées et le combat intérieur qu'elles se livraient, le Rouge et Or n'avait même pas entendu Hermione approcher. Hermione qui avait décidé de suivre Drago dans la foret, sa curiosité l'ayant finalement emporté sur le respect d'une certaine vie privée du jeune blond. Ron sursauta puis se reprenant très vite compte tenu du danger imminent qui les guettait, il posa autoritairement une main sur sa bouche malgré les récriminations de cette dernière

- Tais toi, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Il la fit alors pivoter de sorte qu'elle puisse apercevoir discrètement ce qui se passait un peu plus loin et l'expression horrifiée qu'elle afficha lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait maintenant la relâcher de son étreinte même s'il aurait aimé profiter davantage du fait qu'Hermione se retrouve quasiment entre ses bras et effrayée de surcroît. Mais il y avait Malfoy… Encore… Toujours…

Hermione comprit en un instant la gravité de leur situation mais surtout celle de Drago qui se trouvait une fois de plus à la merci de ses anciens alliés et de son père. Il n'arriverait jamais tout seul à leur faire face… Prenant rapidement une décision, Hermione se retourna vers Ron qui resté toujours aussi immobile, paralysé par la peur. Se penchant vers lui elle lui murmura alors :

- Dépêches toi d'aller prévenir les autres. Je reste ici au cas où.

Reprenant subitement pied avec la réalité, le Gryffondor protesta faiblement même si tout son corps lui criait le contraire.

- pas question. Je reste avec toi, c'est trop dangereux ici. Tu ne peux pas…

- Ron ! Comment peut-on sauver Malfoy si personne ne vient pour nous aider ? Ni toi ni moi ne sommes assez forts pour les combattre tu le sais. Il faut prévenir l'Ordre.

- Alors viens avec moi. Tu seras plus en sécurité que si tu restes ici…

- Non. Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici ne serait ce que pour les suivre à distance au cas où ils iraient quelque part. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils ont pu faire pour venir jusqu'ici, personne ne peut transplaner… Ron tu n'es pas encore parti ?

- Je… Quoi ?

- Allez vas-y maintenant. Plus vite tu seras parti et plus vite tu sera revenu avec du renfort pour sauver Malfoy.

- Si c'Est-ce que tu veux…

- Ron enfin ! Bien sur que c'Est-ce que je veux ! Qu'Est-ce qui te prends ?

Puis le poussant dans le dos afin de l'encourager à partir :

- Maintenant dépêches toi !

Deux pas en avant, un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'Hermione n'avait pas changé d'avis et le Rouge et Or se glissa silencieusement dans la pénombre de la foret, vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Hermione le suivit un instant des yeux pour s'assurer elle que celui-ci n'avait pas renoncé, il pouvait être tellement peureux parfois. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle reportait toute son attention vers Malfoy qui semblait prêt au combat. Il fallait qu'il tienne, au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours…

Drago sentait les battements de son cœur tellement forts qu'il en ressentait des douleurs dans toute sa poitrine. Il avait peur, vraiment peur parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois. Personne à part Granger ne savait qu'il se trouvait ici, et à l'heure qu'il était elle devait sûrement être déjà retournée se coucher totalement inconsciente du danger que le jeune homme encourrait.

- Alors mon fils que cherches tu à faire ?

- Je ne suis pas ton fils !

- Oh Drago allons ne commençons pas à nous insulter veux tu. Ta mère serait attristée d'apprendre que tu tiens de tels propos.

Nouvelle prise encore plus ferme de la baguette de Drago :

- Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout cela !

Lucius ricana et s'adressant autant à Drago qu'à son acolyte Mangemort :

- Tu as compris Avery ? Il ne faut jamais laissé une femme s'occuper de l'éducation de ses enfants car vois le résultat ! Un être faible qui court sous les jupes de sa mère au moindre petit bobo… Mais je ne désespère pas d'en faire quelque chose quand même, avec un peu de persuasion !

- Je ne viendrais jamais avec vous !

- Ah non ? Tu es un Mangemort pourtant. Nous sommes ta seule famille Drago. Et le Seigneur des ténèbres a demandé ta présence et quand le Maître veut…

- Tu exécutes comme un bon toutou n'Est-ce pas…père !

- Immobilisenta !

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de protéger et reçut donc le sort noir de plein fouet. Il fut soulever dans les airs et se tordit de douleur alors qu'il essayait de combattre ses effets les plus néfastes par une suite de formules magiques ne requerrant pas de prononciation à haute voix.

- Suffit Drago ! Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne faut jamais me parler sur ce ton ! Tu dois être puni.

Le second Mangemort se rapprocha du cercle que formait le père et le fils toujours aussi fasciné par la puissance de ce nouveau sort mais néanmoins inquiet :

- Doucement Lucius. N'oublie pas qu'il doit tout de même être dans un état présentable et si tu continues…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Avery je connais mon fils, il est plus solide qu'il n'y parait. C'est une mauviette mais il est résistant.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse au meilleur moyen d'aider Malfoy à survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts mais elle n'en voyait aucun. A moins de se mettre elle-même en danger en révélant sa présence aux deux Mangemorts. A situation extrême solution extrême même si elle doutait lui être d'une quelconque utilité une fois avec lui… Un nouveau cri de douleur la fit tressaillir alors qu'elle contemplait impuissante la torture de Drago.

« Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis. Sers toi de ton intelligence pour changer… »

De colère et de désespoir elle agrippa l'une des branches de l'arbre qui la masquait des bourreaux et la serra jusqu'au sang. Des larmes commencèrent à perler de ses yeux et elle était sur le point de commettre un geste insensé pour sauver le Serpentard quand une voix l'arrêta à temps :

- Her…mine ?

Surprise, la Gryffondor sursauta et se retourna baguette levée vers cet inconnu. Elle était tellement bouleversée par le sort de Drago qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu s'approcher celui qui devait pourtant bien être de toute la foret son habitant le plus imposant :

- Graup ?

Hermione abaissa sa baguette et soupira devant le demi frère d'Hagrid , soulagée d'être avec un allié, encore que celui-ci ne devait sans doute pas comprendre la signification même de ce mot.

- Pleures Hermine ?

- Chut. Tu vas nous faire repérer. Non je ne pleure pas.

Et Hermione comme pour appuyer ses propos se passa la main sur son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de lui remettre les idées au clair. Enfin elle analysait clairement la situation, elle allait pouvoir…

- Eux méchants !

- Hein quoi ?

Puis avisant que Graup regardait fixement les deux Mangemorts qui ne semblaient pas vouloir laissé Drago en paix.

- Oui, ce sont des méchants.

- Moi pas aimé les méchants.

- Chut Graup ! Oui, moi non plus je ne les aime pas.

- Eux faire du mal. Moi pas laissé faire !

Et avant même qu'Hermione n'est eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le géant s'était déjà élancé vers les deux Mangemorts et Drago hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles. Sans plus réfléchir, Hermione se mit elle aussi à courir dans leur direction complètement hypnotisée par le spectacle d'un Graup enragé.

Malfoy père et Avery eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir une tornade passée avant d'être percutée de plein fouet par celle-ci. Dans la panique, le sort qui retenait Drago se relâcha et il tomba lourdement sur le sol prés des deux Mangemorts eux aussi à terre. Ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de douleur il roula sur le coté afin d'échapper à ces derniers. Mais ceux-ci avaient bien d'autres préoccupations en tête et se relevant péniblement, ils se retournèrent afin de faire face à leur nouvel adversaire. Avisant qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un géant, Lucius ricana bien qu'Avery ne semblait pas afficher la même assurance.

Laquelle ne tarda pas à s'envoler aussi pour le premier lorsqu'il aperçu, plus haut dans la foret les silhouettes reconnaissables des plus fameux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et encore plus prés d'eux une Hermione Granger courrant telle une furie vers eux, la baguette menaçante. Se consultant d'un regard les deux Mangemorts comprirent qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois échoué et transplanérent dans la seconde emportant avec eux cette image quelque peu surréaliste…

_**Infirmerie de Poudlard, 11 décembre 1997**_

De mémoire d'infirmières de Poudlard, on n'avait jamais vu autant de visiteurs de la maison Gryffondor pour un patient venant de sa plus grande rivale : Serpentard. Mais comme dit un proverbe moldu chaque règle souffre d'une exception et elle se caractérisait en l'occurrence ici par un certain Drago Malfoy. Avant Pré au Lard il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Maintenant…

Tout était différent. Il n'y avait même plus à faire semblant ni faire croire au reste du monde qu'il était encore l'ennemi de Potter&Cie. Au contraire même, il était désormais leur…ami…

Et si Drago avait encore un peu de mal à le prononcer à haute voix, il ne se privait pas des effets que ce 'nouveau statut' lui offrait. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais toutes les visites qu'il avait reçu depuis ce matin lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Celle de Remus accompagné de Tonks l'avait évidement peu étonné et il aurait même était déçu de ne pas les voir, lui surtout.

Mais ensuite celle de tous les autres… il ne l'aurait jamais cru : d'abord Neville, toujours aussi réservé en sa présence mais sa visite avait touché Drago. Puis les jumeaux Weasley, autorisés spécialement à venir à Poudlard : Drago avait cru comprendre que ceux-ci en avaient également profité pour vendre quelques bonbons spéciaux. Luna et Ginny ensuite qui lui avaient apporté comme cadeau une écharpe verte et il avait senti ses yeux le piquer un peu lorsque Luna avait ajouté que si celle-ci était aux couleurs de sa maison ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elles lui avaient offert mais parce que le vert était aussi la couleur de l'espoir… Harry avait suivi peu après et Drago s'était surpris à apprécier la compagnie du Gryffondor alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent après une séparation.

Mais ce fut le début de soirée qui apporta à Drago la touche finale de ses avantages d'avoir de vrais amis en la personne d'Hermione avec laquelle il commença un débat animé sur le cours de Métamorphoses avant que celle-ci ne change subitement de sujet de conversation, comme si elle n'avait fait que lui parler tout ce temps pour lui parler seulement maintenant de ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur :

- Et si on reprenait tout depuis le début ?

- Pardon ?

- Si on faisait comme si tout ce qui s'est passé n'avait jamais existé ? Cela pourrait peut-être nous faciliter les choses, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu divagues Granger, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela nous aiderait ! Jamais je ne pourrais oublier qui tu es ni ce qui s'est passé avant cette année !

- Je ne te parle pas d'oublier Malfoy. Seulement de changer d'attitude l'un envers l'autre.

- On a déjà changé d'attitude Granger ! Enfin moi surtout… Tu te rends compte, je m'amuse avec les jumeaux Weasley, je discute tranquillement avec Saint Potter et toi comme si de rien n'était, j'aide Neville en cours et je supporte sans broncher les récriminations du rouquin… Si après ça tu trouves que je n'ai pas changé !

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Là, j'avoue que je ne te suis pas…

- C'est juste que j'aurais aimé…

- Oui ?

- Oh et puis non c'est vraiment une idée stupide, laisse tomber Malfoy !

- Granger, s'il existe bien une élève à Poudlard qui ne soit pas stupide c'est bien toi, alors vas-y dis moi à quoi tu pensais.

Mais devant l'ostensible silence de la jeune préfete en chef, Drago tenta une autre approche, sur de sa réaction :

- Bon Granger tu as commencé, maintenant tu finis ! Sache que personne ne fait attendre un Malfoy !

Nouveau silence, suivi d'un discret soupir. Ce n'était vraiment pas la réaction qu'il attendait d'une Gryffondor qu'il commençait à bien connaître, trop peut-être alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que se mépriser cordialement pendant 6 ans. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, elle l'attirait, indéniablement…

Agacé tant par ses pensées que par l'objet de celles-ci qui se trouvaient justement devant lui et qui s'obstinait dans son mutisme, Drago rejeta sa couverture et sans réfléchir davantage, se leva du lit d'infirmerie pour rejoindre la fenêtre la plus proche, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit à défaut d'une véritable sortie.

Seulement voila, en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry un peu plus tôt il ne s'était pas encore rétabli complètement de l'attaque des Mangemorts et il perdit rapidement l'équilibre, se rattrapant in extremis à la chaise qui avait servi au Survivant lors de sa visite quelques heures auparavant.

« Décidément faut toujours qu'il me sauve celui-là d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Je suis vraiment pathétique »

Hermione se tenait à un mètre de lui, le bras droit tendu vers le Serpentard comme si elle avait cherché à le rattraper. Mais son geste était resté suspendu tant par le fait que Drago avait pu effectivement se 'sauver' tout seul que par la tenue vestimentaire de ce dernier : il ne portait en effet qu'un bas de pantalon et un petit tee shirt qui le mettaient plus qu'en avantage.

« Reprends toi Hermione ma vieille. Tu es entrain de fantasmer sur Drago là. Malfoy si tu préfères. Tu te rappelles ? La sale fouine qui n'arrêtait pas de te rabaisser et de t'insulter…

Oui mais il a changé maintenant, il n'est plus le même, il est avec nous. Et alors est-ce que cela te donne le droit de… »

Et sans même s'en rendre compte les joues d'Hermione prirent une jolie teinte rosée qui n'échappa pas au regard polaire posé sur elle. S'étonnant de sa réaction avant d'en comprendre plus ou moins la raison en s'apercevant de sa propre tenue, Drago échangea un regard avec la Gryffondor qui, gênée baissa les yeux.

- Bon. Finalement je crois que je vais rester encore couché, ça vaudra mieux.

Puis, plus doucement :

- Je devrais me reposer…

Suivant la parole avec le geste, le Serpentant se recoucha donc, permettant ainsi à Hermione de reprendre ses esprits et par la même de s'en aller dignement Drago par sa dernière phrase lui ayant explicitement offert une porte de sortie. Ce que la préfete mit pleinement à profit. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner de la source de son trouble, son idée lui revint en mémoire, encore plus forte désormais. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire part à celui qui en était le sujet principal :

- En fait j'ai lu un jour dans un bouquin que pour faire table rase du passé entre deux personnes, il suffisait que celles-ci fassent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant, comme si c'était la première fois…

- Et c'était ça ta fameuse idée ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne peut-être qu'un livre moldu pour avoir de telles idées.

- Oui en effet . Mais…

- Tu parles ! Seuls des Moldus sont assez fous pour croire que des livres peuvent résoudre tous leurs problèmes !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Et puis zut j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis venue…

Et sur ses dernières paroles et des pensées aussi furieuses Hermione se détourna de « cet abruti de Malfoy qui n'avait pas si changé que cela ». Elle était sur le point de franchir les portes de l'infirmerie quand une voix ferme mais non autoritaire l'apostropha :

- Attends !

La Gryffondor s'immobilisa sur le seuil et se retourna lentement sans même en avoir véritablement conscience. Hermione réalisa alors que ce Serpentard qu'elle avait méprisé depuis tant d'années avait réussi en l'espace de 3 mois à la faire totalement changé d'avis. Il comptait sur elle,ça elle le savait, mais Hermione ne s'était jamais rendu compte que l'inverse était vrai aussi. Il avait désormais une emprise sur elle qui n'avait rien de négatif bien au contraire. Et ce n'était pas la conversation qui allait suivre qui allait la faire changer d'avis.

Drago attendit qu'Hermione se soit retournée et sans plus réfléchir au pourquoi et raisons de ses réactions devant la Gryffondor il enchaîna :

- … Attendez… Mademoiselle…

Un sourire tel qu'il lui en avait rarement vu s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle se rapprocha du Serpentard jusqu'à se trouver en face de lui, avec pour seule séparation les armatures du lit de ce dernier :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy.

Un nouveau sourire, encore plus radieux que le premier auquel Drago ne put que répondre, tels deux adolescents amoureux, mais au fond ne l'étaient-ils pas, puis :

- Enchantée Drago. Moi je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

_Vos impressions ?_


	11. Chap 9

**Notes de l'auteur : ****Oui je sais beaucoup beaucoup de retard mais exams obligent !!! Cet été vous amènera des publications plus régulières. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,il n'y a pas énormément d'actions à proprement parler mais de la romance alors…LOL. Le prochain chapitre verra de nombreuses révélations tombées , j'espère donc vous retrouver au plus vite mais cela ne tien s qu'à vous de me motiver ;) Bonne lecture !!! Spika**

**Chapitre 9**** : Tout changement emporte des conséquences**

_**Poudlard , 15 Décembre 1997**_

Comme la vie peut-être étrange parfois… Il y a 6 mois qui aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde que Drago Malfoy se tiendrait tout seul devant l'une des hautes fenêtres du château, à l'écart de tous, pour regarder d'un œil plus qu'amical la partie de boules de neige qui se jouait dans le parc et à laquelle aucun Serpentard ne participait ?

Personne et encore moins lui ne l'aurait cru. Drago savait même que s'il n'y avait pas eu son « aventure du mois de Juillet », cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Encore que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait tout de même si au bout du compte , il n'aurait pas changé de camp. Car les idées du Lord Noir avaient toujours étaient celles de son père et non les siennes. Mais comme tout jeune enfant il les avaient reprises persuadés que seul son père détenait la vérité et par conséquent celui qu'il servait. Quel idiot il avait été…

Drago fit quelques pas comme pour chasser ses idées noires et reporta son attention sur la bataille blanche que se livrait la plupart de ses amis. De ses nouveaux mais véritables amis pour être plus précis… Car si cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un mois qu'il pouvait les appeler ainsi,il savait déjà qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, qu'il avait leur confiance… Et cela pour le Serpentard c'était plus qu'on ne lui avait jamais accordé.

« Et j'en serais digne. Foi de Malfoy je ferais tout pour que vous sortiez indemne de cette fichue guerre »

Puis avisant Hermione entrain de bombarder littéralement les jumeaux Weasley qui ne devaient normalement plus être là, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

« Et toi Hermione encore plus que quiconque… Je m'en fais le serment. »

- C'est une belle journée non ?

Par réflexe plus que par surprise Drago sursauta et se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur dont il ne doutait pas de l'identité tant il avait appris à le connaître ce dernier mois. Et s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde ce dernier était devenu avec Remus son ami le plus précieux dont il appréciait la compagnie.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Potter !

Un léger sourire complice se dessina alors sur les lèvres du Survivant bientôt imité par le Serpentard. S'ils étaient maintenant amis, Drago ne pouvait se démettre complètement de ses vieilles habitudes et Harry ne s'en formalisait pas, bien au contraire. C'etait même devenu une sorte de jeu pour eux.

_**- **_Que me vaut donc l'honneur de ta visite bien matinale ?

- Rien de bien intéressant Malfoy. Je passais par là c'est tout.

- Et tu es venu voir ce que pouvait bien faire un Malfoy tout seul dans son coin c'est ça ?

Nouveau sourire du brun.

- C'est exact.

- En somme tu as eu pitié de moi.

Le sourire s'efface.

- Non jamais je n'ai éprouvé ce sentiment à ton égard.

Drago émit un petit rire comme pour détendre l'atmosphère et lança conciliant :

- Tu me rassures Potter !! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !!

La réplique fit mouche et les deux jeunes gens rirent doucement ensemble. C'était tellement difficile de faire table rase du passé… Il n'y avait qu'avec Hermione qu'il y parvenait vraiment, mais elle c'était très différent, à de nombreux égards d'ailleurs.

Harry pressa alors rapidement l'épaule du Serpentard comme pour lui témoigner sa compréhension. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda lui aussi avec bénédiction le spectacle enneigé et leurs amis. Puis il adressa un signe de tête vers Drago :

- Tu te joins à nous ?

Un silence suivi ses paroles. Venir avec eux c'était comme montrer au monde entier qu'ils étaient unis et ensemble. D'un coté cela ferait taire toutes les rumeurs et notamment celle du ministère qui le considérait encore comme un Mangemort. Harry le savait et en cela Drago lui en était reconnaissant car cela prouvait à quel point il tentait de le protéger.

Mais d'un autre coté s'afficher ainsi auprès de la plus fervente génération de résistants contre le Lord entraînerait des conséquences et pas seulement pour lui. A vrai dire cela lui importait peu de savoir ce que les autres pensaient mais il ne tenait que par sa faute ses amis aient des ennuis. Car en ces temps qui courraient se montrer avec Malfoy fils n'était pas la chose la plus paisible qui soit. Et Drago venait justement de se faire la promesse de tout faire pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien…

Comme si Harry avait entendu ses pensées et senti ses réticences, il enchaîna :

- Nous sommes tous d'accords. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Ce n'est pas vous mais eux que je crains.

- Crois tu qu'ils ne savent pas déjà Drago ?

En l'appelant délibérément ainsi Harry jouait son va tout et lui montrait une nouvelle fois son amitié. La belle était maintenant dans le camp de Drago.

- Ils savent seulement que vous me protégez. Pas que nous sommes…amis…

- C'est-ce que tu penses Drago ? Que nous sommes amis ?

Nouveau silence du blond puis très doucement comme s'il n'en était pas encore tout à fait certain :

- Oui.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que les amis partagent tout, les joies comme les peines, la sécurité comme le danger…

-…

- Et puis je sais que tu n'es pas très doué en bataille de boules de neige. Te battre sera un jeu d'enfant !!!

- C'Est-ce qu'on va voir Potter !!!

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Sur ces dernières paroles Harry partit en courrant bientôt suivi par un Drago revanchard du Gryffondor.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi toute la journée sautant même l'heure du déjeuner pour en profiter au maximum. Il est difficile d'expliquer le bonheur et encore moins de l'exprimer par mots mais pour tous cette journée fut comme un havre de paix et de répit après les durs moments qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble et qu'il traverseraient encore. Dans un futur qui s'annonçait plus qu'incertain ils prirent tous conscience du bonheur de ces instants et d'un tacite accord oublièrent alors tout ce qui ne les concernait pas. Il n'était plus les célèbres Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Londubat et autres mais de simples adolescents, pas tout à fait encore adultes pour se permettre de jouer encore comme des enfants…

- Les Weasley prenez garde à vous je vais vous pulvérisez !!!

- C'est cela même Sire Malfoy !! Pouvons nous au moins vous faire remarquer que vous etes seul et que nous sommes deux !!

- Le nombre n'a pas d'importance seule la bravoure compte Messieurs les non diplômés !!

- Frère , il nous a insulté !!! Allons nous laissé ce petit lord sans punition !!

- Oh que non George !!

Soudain deux boules de neige extrêmement bien précises arrivèrent dans le dos des jumeaux qui furent pour le coup déséquilibrés, une troisième les manquant de peu.

- Et on nous attaque par l'arrière maintenant !!! C'est une mutinerie !!!

Puis avisant leurs nouveaux adversaires, Ginny, Hermione et Luna :

- Oh je vois !! Dés qu'un beau male est en détresse les femelles accourt !!

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous donc pas le même succès ? Ne voyez vous donc pas petites filles que notre Malfoy n'est en réalité qu'un…

Deux nouvelles boules de neige les firent arrêter :

- Je ne serais jamais ce que je suis en réalité mais au moins je les ai fait taire !!! Par Merlin ils sont pire que des filles !!!

Et jetant rapidement un regard vers ses trois anges gardiens :

- Sans vouloir vous offenser les filles !!

Pour toute réponse il n'eut droit qu'à un éclatement de rire général bientôt interrompu par un nouveau bombardement de neige provenant cette fois-ci d'un autre groupe des membres de l'A.D parmi lequel se trouvait Harry, Neville et Ron. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas d'ailleurs très ravi de la présence du Serpentard mais comme il était apparemment le seul dans le cas Drago ne le remarqua même pas toute à sa joie de participer pour la première fois de sa vie à une bataille de neige…

- Eh tout le monde si on se faisait une immense bataille entre deux équipes ?

- Et l'équipe qui gagne sera celle qui aura le plus touché les membres de l'autre équipe !!

- Malin Potter ! Mais comment on fait pour savoir qui aura touché le plus au bout d'une heure ? La neige est blanche et elle ne tient pas sur nos habits !!

Sourire complaisant de la plupart des jeunes présents dont celui d'un Ron visiblement ravi que le Serpentard soit aussi ignorant sur ce point.

- C'est pourtant simple Malfoy !! Suffit de jeter un sort à la neige qui nous entoure. Dés qu'une boule de neige touchera le corps de l'un de nous une marque rouge restera pour comptabiliser… je me demande comment un grand sorcier comme toi ne sache pas cela !!

Drago baissa la tête un peu honteux pour son ignorance ; il n'oserait jamais leur dire qu'il n'avait jamais jouer à une bataille de boule de neige, ni encore moins à un un quelconque autre jeu depuis son enfance. Il sentit alors la main d'Hermione lui effleurer l'épaule :

- C'est très simple Drago. Regarde !!

- Negeria !!

Harry forma alors une petite boule de neige et la lança sans prévenir sur un Drago encore un peu perdu.

- Touché Malfoy !! Un point pour mon équipe !!

Puis tout en courant dans la direction opposé il continua en riant :

- Que ce qui m'aime me suivent !!

Dés lors la légère tension qui avait suivi les propos de Ron disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu et deux équipes se formèrent , l'une menée par Harry et dans laquelle venait évidement Ginny et Ron, l'autre mené par Drago sans que celui-ci n'ai rien demandé et dans laquelle on retrouva bien évidement les jumeaux Weasley et Hermione au plus grand désarroi de Ron…

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant toute l' heure suivante enchaînant stratégies sur stratégies, riant et tombant . Ils ne restaient plus qu'une minute à jouer et l'équipe de Drago était sur le point de l'emporter lorsqu'Harry et Ron surgirent de nulle part et lancèrent à toute vitesse une énorme boule de neige droit sur Hermione qui tournée de l'autre coté pour parer une autre attaque ne pouvait l'apercevoir.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Drago se jeta alors sur elle. Emportés par l'élan ils roulèrent tout deux dans la neige alors que l'immense boule passé juste au dessus de leurs têtes.

D'abord surprise par le comportement du jeune homme, Hermione comprit néanmoins le pourquoi du comment de la situation et elle éclata de rire, toujours emprisonnée dans les bras de Drago qui l'imita bientôt. Soudain il cessa toutefois de rire et croisa son regard aussi passionné que le sien devait être. Ils étaient trempés par la neige fondue mais Hermione fut certaine que les frissons qu'elle eut alors à ce moment là n'avaient aucun rapport avec son état physique actuel. Ce fut d'ailleurs d'une voix qu'elle ne se reconnut même pas qu'elle murmura :

- Drago, je…

- Si on vous dérange , faut nous le dire on repassera plus tard !!

Tellement absorbés l'un et l'autre dans leur contemplation et pensées mutuelles, ils n'avaient pas pris consciences de la fin du jeu et du petit cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Ils les attendaient pour repartir au château… Et alors que Drago se levait d'un seul geste et tendait gentiment sa main pour l'aider à se relever, Hermione aperçut les regards amusés de la plupart des membres de l'A.D mais aussi celui dégoûté de Ron. Aurait-elle lancée un sortilège Impardonnable qu'il ne l'aurait pas regardé autrement…

« Quel imbécile !! Comment ai-je pu un jour croire que tu étais l'homme de ma vie ? La vie vous réserve parfois de belles surprises… Alors que je croyais que je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureuse voila maintenant que Drago surgit de nulle part et que je me prends à penser à lui un peu plus qu'il ne faudrait que pour une simple amie… Merlin viens à mon secours !! »

Et alors qu'ils repartaient tous vers le château Hermione se prit à rêver d'un monde ou la Guerre n'existerait pas et où Drago n'avait jamais été Mangemort…

_**Poudlard entre deux cours, 22 Décembre 1997**_

C'était le dernier jour des classes avant le début des vacances. Dans toute l'école régnait une atmosphère de fête à laquelle personne n'échappait. Mais si tout le monde paraissait heureux de finir enfin ce trimestre poudlarien, il y en avait un qui avait du bien du mal à masquer son émotion : Drago resterait en effet tout seul au château avec pour seule compagnie les Aurors et autres professeurs qui ne rentraient pas chez eux par mesure de sécurité.

Il n'avait tout simplement aucun endroit où aller puisque le Manoir Malfoy était ipso facto exclu : cela aurait été se jeter dans la gueule du loup … Drago le savait pertinent tout comme il comprenait parfaitement l'interdiction absolue qui lui avait été faite de prendre contact avec sa mère, pour des raisons là encore évidente de sécurité. Mais sa présence lui manquait, surtout en cette période de fête et de réunion familiale…

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais resté ici pour les vacances de Noël ?

Drago se retourna pour découvrir sans surprise un Harry Potter, toujours présent lorsqu'il avait besoin de soutien… « Ce type doit avoir un sixième sens c'est pas possible !! »

- En effet Potter. J'aime tellement notre école que j'ai décidé d'y rester encore plus longtemps que les autres. J'y suis déjà resté cet été et je continues aujourd'hui tu vois…

- C'était différent cet été.

Regard chargé de sens du Serpentard.

- Tout était différent cet été…

Silence volontaire des deux amis tout deux plongés dans leurs souvenirs respectifs. Finalement Harry esquissa un sourire comme si ce petit retour dans le passé n'avait fait que le conforter dans son idée :

- Tu pourrais venir chez moi ?

- Au Square Grimaud ? Au Q.G de l'Ordre ? Potter mon ami , je crois que tu es tombé sur la tête !!

- Et moi je crois u contraire que c'est l'une des idées les plus brillantes que j'ai eu !

- Les autres sont au courant ? Je ne suis pas sur…

- C'est chez moi tout de même ! Avant d'être le Q.G de l'ordre.

- Je suis touché par ta proposition sincèrement. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Vraiment… Toi et moi…Pendant deux semaines…

- Je ne te demandes pas de rester toutes les vacances mais au moins pour Noël. Réfléchis un peu Malfoy avant de prendre ta décision. Personne ne peut rester seul…

- Tu me l'as déjà dit Potter. Mais à l'époque je n'étais pas prêt… Et même maintenant… Comprends moi c'est difficile

- Réfléchis-y sérieusement c'est tout ce que je te demandes. Puis prends ta décision en ton âme et conscience. Hermione sera là également.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Pour rien.

- Oui bien sur.

- Je t'assure.

- Oui je te crois. Mais tu la quand même dis.

Drago se détourna alors d'Harry lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il voulait être seul. Harry n'insista pas mais parti plus optimiste sur les dernières paroles murmurées du jeune blond :

- J'y réfléchirais Harry.

_**Poudlard, dîner de Noël avant les vacances 22 Décembre 1997**_

Un discret sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle. Sourire qui passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux de l'intéressée mais pas d'un certain jeune homme à l'étrange cicatrice. Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils puis comme pour reprendre pied avec la réalité serra un peu plus fortement la main de sa petite amie Ginny.

Il s'était réconcilié avec elle ce matin même après avoir proposé à Drago de passer les fêtes de Noël avec eux tous. Et dés ce soir il l'interrogerait discrètement sur les relations d'Hermione et de Drago : il se passait quelque chose, il en était persuadé. Peut-être même que ceux-ci ne s'en étaient pas encore rendus eux même compte mais Harry le sentait.

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir l'expliquer à Ron ?

Drago soupira alors qu'Hermione s'installait entre Neville et Ron. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardée… Même s'il savait que cela n' était pas du tout intentionnel de sa part, son passage incognito lui avait apporté un petit pincement au cœur.

Par Merlin comme il pouvait l'aimer !! Il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte: c'était plus qu'une simple attirance, un simple amour de jeunesse. Il avait l'impression qu'avec elle il pourrait parfaitement passer le reste de sa vie sans regarder ne serait-ce qu'une autre fille. Lui le coureur de Poudlard !!

Drago tout plongé dans ses pensées n'entendit même pas les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un Hagrid visiblement porteur d'un message urgent. Mac Gonagall se leva alors d'un geste, pressentant l'urgence de la situation. Le silence se fit peu à peu dans la Grande Salle et tous les élèves Drago y compris attendirent désormais la réaction de leur directrice : une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts ? Poudlard menacé ?

Et curieusement alors même que Mac Gonagall ne lui ait pas encore adressé un seul regard ou esquissé le moindre geste dans sa direction, Drago comprit : la nouvelle quelque quelle soit lui était destinée.

Il se releva brusquement de sa chaise et dans un état second se dirigea dans un même élan que celui d'Harry vers la table des professeurs. Il n'eut aucun mot à prononcer.. Au regard que lui adressa la directrice, il sut qu'il allait devoir etre fort.

« Pas elle s'il vous plait. Par Merlin je vous en supplie… tout mais pas elle… »

- Drago, je suis désolée…

- Non, ne me dites rien; je ne veux pas savoir.

- il s'agit de votre mère Drago : Le Ministère l'a retrouvé ce matin au Manoir. Elle s'est suicidée…

- NON !

- Drago, je comprends votre peine mais refuser la vérité ne ferais…

- Non! C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! Ils l'ont tué ! Ils l'ont tué !

Cette fois toute la Grande Salle retint son souffle partageant la peine et la colère de celui qu'il avait appris sinon à aimer tout du moins à apprécier et respecter…

Soudain Drago n'eut plus le courage d'affronter tous les ces regards, toute cette pitié. Il se dégoûta de lui-même, de sa faiblesse à montrer ainsi aux yeux de tous ces sentiments et n'eut que le seul réflexe de fuir toutes ces émotions.

Hermione mit plus d'une heure avant de finir par le retrouver au seul endroit qu'en fin de compte elle savait pouvoir le retrouver : la foret interdite. Elle avait eu un moment d'hésitation à l'orée du bois quand elle s'était souvenue des dernières recommandations des Aurors mais le souvenir d'un Drago bouleversé lui avait redonné son courage nécessaire.

Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait, tous ces doutes, ces hésitations fondirent comme neige au soleil et elle s'avança lentement vers lui, découverte.

Il releva la tête dés qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il s 'apprêtait à renvoyer sèchement la personne qui osait le déranger ainsi et surtout le surprendre dans cette situation plus qu'embarrassante , un Malfoy ne devait jamais pleuré, mais se retint lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Même en cet instant , il n'avait pas la force de lui dire qu'il voulait être seul car la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était au contraire d'être avec elle…

Comment Hermione comprit qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait le dire : elle savait c'est tout. Comme elle avait su ce fameux jour à l'hôpital Sainte mangouste qu'il fallait le laisser seul.

Aujourd'hui tout était différent. Aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Alors Hermione s'accroupit lentement vers Drago, adossé dans le creux d'un vieux chêne centenaire. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et fut un instant surprise par la violence par laquelle il répondit à son étreinte : il s'agrippait à elle comme un enfant perdu. Sans même réfléchir, Hermione commença alors à lui chanter quelques berceuses moldues qui eurent le don de lui apaiser ses sanglots qui s'espacèrent peu à peu. Il n'eut plus dés lors que le silence réconfortant de la foret qui les encercla et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps qui n'appartint qu'à eux. Finalement Hermione voulu se lever afin de rejoindre les autres mais Drago la retint d'un geste et d'une voix qui la toucha droit à son cœur déjà acquis au jeune blond.

- Reste.

Hermione resta donc et se lova un peu plus encore dans les bras de Drago. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Drago releva délicatement le menton de la jeune Gryffondor et l'embrassa tendrement, la foret comme seul témoin.

_**Alors vos impressions ? **_


	12. Chap 10

**Notes de l'auteur : ****arf oui je sais suis impardonnable !!! Fin Juin j'avais promis...et nous voici debut Septembre...j'ai beaucoup d'excuses mais bon pour vous l'important c'est d'avoir le chapitre nan ?!!! alors j'espére vraiment qu'il vous plaira meme s'il y a plus d'harry que d'hermione ne vous inquietez pas c'est pour mieux preparer la suite..;) Notre cher Drago ne va quand meme pas passer ces nuits avec le survivant !! lol**

**Un gran un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews!! Vous m'avez explosé mon record j'adore ça !!! Merci aussi pour les reviews anonymes..si vous me laissez vos coordonées promis je me ferais une joie de vous répondre et vous donner des indices pour les prochains chapitres!!! Desolée sinon pour les fautes mais je ne me sentais pas de tout relire et comme je voulais vous le passer trés vite...**

**Bonne lecture. SPika**

**Chapitre 10 :**** L'heure des révélations **

_**Quelque part en Angleterre pendant l'été 1997**_

_Du noir. Encore et toujours du noir. Et par delà l'épaisse porte magique qui les retenaient prisonniers Rogue et lui depuis plus de deux jours maintenant, une faible lumière pale qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre._

_Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Son parrain qui se lève et se positionne devant lui plus par réflexe que pour une quelconque efficacité face à leurs bourreaux. _

_De nouveau le cliquetis désormais familier des clés qui tournent dans la serrure. Le grincement métallique de la porte qui s'ouvre. Puis cette impression de froid ultime comme à chaque fois qu' Il apparaît. _

_Malgré lui Drago ne peut s'empêcher de trembler mais se reprend bien vite lorsqu'il tourne les yeux vers son parrain, imperturbable devant la figure du Mal en personne. _

_Le temps semble s'être arrêté alors que les deux anciens alliés se font face et Drago retient son souffle. Il a compris comme les Mangemorts présents qu'il s'agit d'un instant décisif._

_Quelques minutes passent encore avant que le Seigneur des ténèbres dans un geste quasi irréel détourne promptement le regard comme si ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une lumière trop vive._

_Mais très vite, se ressaisissant il siffle son ordre qui tombe comme une sentence de mort : _

_- Amenez moi le garçon._

_**Poudlard, matin du 17 Janvier 1998**_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire lui permit néanmoins de reprendre rapidement pied dans la réalité : il etait à Poudlard, en sécurité.

Il poussa un soupir tant de soulagement que de dépit : il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit…

- Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit.

C'était plus une constation qu'une réelle question et Drago ne trouva rien à répondre, se contentant d'hocher imperceptiblement de la tête.

- C'est de plus en plus souvent non ?

- Non Hermione je en pourrais pas dire ça. Mes insomnies ne m'ont jamais vraiment quitté et comme notre cher ami Remus a décidé de me sevrer…

- Mais c'est pour ton bien voyons !!

- Bien sur oui.

Et devant le regard en coin que lui lança la Rouge et Or il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Je t'assure. C'était la meilleure solution même si ce n'est pas toujours facile…

- Je comprends.

Pour la première fois de la matinée Drago esquissa alors un sourire qu'il ne put néanmoins empêché d'être légèrement triste :

- Non tu ne peux pas. Et je ne t'en veux pas pour cela. Personne ne peut souhaiter cela, pas même à son ennemi…

Puis dans un murmure :

- Et je ne le souhaiterais encore moins pour toi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et Hermione se sentit rougir alors que Drago se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne se retrouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre

- Drago on ne devrait pas. Pas ici.

Taquin malgré sa fatigue évidente, le Serpentard se pencha davantage encore tout en effleurant de sa main le visage maintenant rosie d'Hermione :

- Ah non ? Et pourquoi ?

Léger rire de la Gryffondor auquel répondit le Vert et Argent en ce moment de pur complicité

- Parce que…

- Hermione ? Drago ?

A l'entente de leurs noms les concernés se figèrent puis se retournèrent d'un bloc

- Harry !

La préfete en chef avait prononcé le nom de son meilleur ami un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort et Neville qui arrivait juste derrière s'arrêta lui aussi, surpris.

Si Harry avait vu quoique ce soit il n'en laissa rien paraître et ne releva pas plus la manière dont Hermione l'avait interpellé. Se fut donc d'une voix tout à fait naturelle qu'il s'adressa à eux :

- Drago je te cherchais justement. Mac Gonaggal souhaite te voir.

Puis avisant le rapide coup d'œil que le Serpentard lançait à sa meilleure amie il précisa :

- Maintenant.

Le yeux de Drago s'assombrirent légèrement à ce semblant de commandement mais la petite lueur de colère qui y était apparu disparu complètement lorsque la main d'Hermione se posa sur son épaule :

- D'accord Saint Potter j'arrive.

Et comme Harry faisait mine de le suivre :

- Je sais encore où se trouve le bureau de la directrice. Merci.

- Elle veut nous voir. Tous les deux.

- Un tête à tête avec mon survivant préféré et la vieille chouette dés les premières lueurs du jour. J'ai vraiment bien fait de me lever ce matin !

Sur ces paroles plus qu'enjouées Drago partit alors à l'opposé de la Grande salle et de son petit déjeuner non sans avoir tout de même saluer Neville au passage.

- Monsieur Malfoy calmez vous je vous en prie !

Rarement le bureau de la directrice n'avait connu pareille désordre depuis le début de ses fonctions. Oh bien sur il avait déjà était mis sans dessus dessous par un élève, Harry Potter, celui qui se tenait justement bien calmement à coté de celui qui aujourd'hui sans le savoir le remplaçait trait pour trait mais jamais sous la direction de Mac Gonagall. Et alors que Drago continuait à jeter et briser tout objet qui avait le malheur de croiser sa route, Harry ne put contenir un léger sourire : finalement ils avaient beaucoup plus de points en communs qu'il ne l'avait cru…

- Que je me calme ? Non mais vous plaisantez là j'imagine !

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas si grave après tout…

La remarque avait au moins eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention du Serpentard et laissait peut-être une chance de survie au malheureux globe de cristal détenu d'une main ferme par le même Serpentard.

- Pas si grave ?

Un instant Harry crut vraiment qu'il s'était enfin calmé mais Drago reprit d'une voix vibrante de colère :

- Pas si grave !!

Et le globe de cristal alla rejoindre le lot des objets « ayant du subir la colère d'un Malfoy » dans un bruit sec de verre brisé…

Puis comme si le globe en se fracassant contre le mur avait définitivement oté toute énergie à Drago, il se calma enfin et sembla pour la première fois depuis 5 minutes reprendre conscience avec la réalité et des personnes qui l'entouraient…

Il regarda successivement Harry et la directrice puis murmura plus pour lui-même que pour eux :

- Pourquoi ?

Un trait de compréhension passa sur la directrice et elle décida dans le même instant de ne pas punir Drago pour son attitude pourtant combien répréhensible…

- Si vous alliez vous reposer un peu maintenant Monsieur Malfoy. Vous etes dispensé de cours pour le reste de la journée alors essayer de…

- De quoi Madame ? De ne plus penser à ce que le Ministère me fait encore subir ? Serais je toujours considéré comme un criminel à leurs yeux ?

Un soupir puis comme pour se convaincre elle-même :

- Ce n'est qu'une maison après tout…

- C'es ma maison. Celle dans laquelle je suis né, j'ai grandi, celle où ma mère…

Drago ne put finir sa phrase trop chargée d'une émotion contenue. Mais il était un Malfoy et même s'il avait changé certaines choses restaient trop ancrées en lui pour qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit : masquer ses émotions en faisait partie…

Le Serpentard releva alors dignement sa tête et sans un regard de plus pour les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce il se retira doucement mais dignement…

Une fois demeurés seuls, Harry se retourna l'air fatigué et las vers le membre de l'Ordre et avec un ton de reproche :

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir avec lui ?Pour assister à tout ça ? A sa colère et sa tristesse ? Il est mon ami maintenant et le voir ainsi…

- C'est justement parce que vous etes son ami que je vous ai fait venir avec lui.

Rire nerveux du Gryffondor encore quelque peu déstabilisé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister…

- Si c'était pour le réconforter vous avez choisi la mauvaise personne, Hermione aurait mieux…

- Miss Granger m'aurait effectivement été plus utile s'il s'agissait de ce but. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et je regrette de devoir vous imposer ce nouveau fardeau mais…

- Allons professeur vous n'allez quand même pas de nouveau le suspecter vous aussi !!

- Potter j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre désormais et que vous m'écoutiez !

- Je…

- Potter !

Devant l'insistance mais aussi l'impétuosité du ton employé par Mac Gonagall Harry comprit que le sujet devenait sérieux et il écouta alors la suite avec tout son attention

- Si le Ministère a déshérité Monsieur Malfoy du manoir c'est parce qu'il suspecte effectivement Drago d'être encore un Mangemort…

La main droite de la directrice se leva en même temps que ces dernières paroles afin d'eviter toute contestation et donc interruption d'Harry.

- Mais et c'est là le plus important pour nous il suspecte également le manoir de cacher un voir plusieurs porto loin susceptibles de rallier des positions des serviteurs du Mage Noir…

- Le Manoir servirait donc de lien de connexion entre tous les Mangemorts ?

- En résumé c'Est-ce que le Ministère suspecte en effet.

- Quel rapport avec Drago ?

- Aucun à priori mais je tenais à ce que vous soyez dés à présent averti. Il serait plus que dangereux que Monsieur Malfoy approche de prés ou de loin cette maison. Pour son bien. Imaginez un instant qu'un Mangemort le découvre alors qu'il se trouve là bas…

- Mais le manoir est entre les mains du Ministère, je ne vois pas…

La directrice entendit-elle seulement la remarque, Harry ne put en être sur car déjà elle ajoutait :

- En conséquence je vous interdit formellement à vous introduire là bas ne serait que pour récupérer une affaire ou deux. C'est trop dangereux. Pour vous tous. Est-ce clair ?

- Je…

- Je n'attends qu'une seule réponse Monsieur Potter…

- J'ai compris.

Regard lourd de sens de la directrice derrière ses lunettes.

- Je vous le promets. Ni moi ni aucun autre membre de l'A.D n'ira au manoir tant que l'Ordre du phoenix ne se sera pas assuré de sa sécurité…

Harry se releva alors du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis lorsque Drago était parti et prit conges rapidement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers de la gargouille une dernière question ou plus exactement une dernière affirmation qui n'attendait qu'une confirmation surgit dans son esprit. Il se retourna et fit face à la directrice qui paraissait plus que soucieuse :

- C'est vous n'Est-ce pas ?

- Excusez moi Potter ?

- C'est vous qui avez demandé au ministère de déshériter Drago. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas y aller officiellement. Et maintenant avec moi, vous vous assurez qu'il n'y ira pas officieusement.

Les yeux de Mac Gonagall se posèrent sur Harry mais il eut la curieuse impression qu'elle ne le regardait pas lui qu'il n'était qu'un simple écran dans lequel se reflétait un événement de son passé qui lui permit de répondre d'une voix douce et compréhensive qui contrastait nettement avec celle habituelle :

- Parfois la raison emporte ce que le cœur nous dicte…

Puis son regard se fixa enfin véritablement sur Harry et ce fut d'une voix cette fois ci tout à fait reconnaissable qu'elle ajouta mettant fin à la conversation :

- Bonne journée Monsieur Potter.

- Harry que c'est il passé ?

- Et où est Drago ?

- il va bien ?

Le Gryffondor venait à peine de rejoindre ses amis pour la fin du petit déjeuner que déjà il était assailli de questions. Mais un seul regard circulaire permit au survivant de se faire comprendre par tous : il répondrait à toutes leurs questions mais plus tard. À l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes…

_**Poudlard, nuit du 17 janvier 1998**_

-Drago tu es là ?

Le silence pour toute réponse n'ôta en aucune façon la volonté d'Hermione à rendre visite au Serpentard, invisible depuis ce matin et la fameuse convocation chez la directrice. Fichu sorciers et Ministère, ne pourraient-ils jamais le laisser 2 minutes en paix ?

A peine venait-il de se remettre doucement de la nouvelle de la disparition de sa mère que déjà on le privait de la seule chose qui lui avait toujours appartenu : sa maison.

Et même si Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner bien malgré elle lorsqu'elle entendait le nom du manoir Malfoy savoir que Drago en était désormais démuni la remplissait de tristesse. Cela quand bien même il s'agissait de le protéger car lui n'était évidement au courant de rien et ne pouvoir lui dire ajoutait encor un peu plus de peine au cœur d'Hermione.

Car elle ne pouvait se le cacher désormais : depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la foret interdite son cœur tout entier était acquis au Serpentard. Ce même Serpentard qui s'approchait en ce moment même d'elle comme s'il l'attendait, comme s'il savait qu'elle viendrait, qu'elle saurait qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Et maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant lui et qu'il écartai lentement les bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été dans ses bras. Qu'elle n'avait attendu que lui, qu'il n'existait que lui pour l'aimer comme elle, elle pouvait aimer.

Comme lors de la foret interdite, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes savourant seulement la présence de l'autre. Sans rien faire d'autre sans rien dire d'autre ils étaient ensemble et cela suffisait pour apaiser leurs cœurs.

Pendant les vacances de Noël ils n'avaient fait que s'amuser comme deux adolescents tout à fat normaux au début d'une relation amoureuse avec ce petit coté excitant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils soient surpris. Alors les vacances s'étaient écoulés ainsi entre deux baisers volés derrière des portes mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, Hermione le sentait.

Alors lorsqu'elle voulut partir pour rejoindre son dortoir et que Drago lui murmura un « Reste » Hermione suivit son cœur et oublia tout le reste.

_« Drago réveille toi dépêche toi ! Allez mon garçon du nerf, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !_

_Drago entendait bien la voix de son parrain mais elle lui semblait si lointaine et il avait mal, si mal. Il voulut ouvrir un œil mais la douleur qui le transperça alors eu tôt fait de le convaincre du contraire et pour finir il ne put qu'émettre un piètre gémissement._

_- Drago tu dois résister tu m'entends ! N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai appris._

_Le cliquettement caractéristique de la clé tournant dans la serrure interrompit Severus qui maintenait encore toutefois son filleul par les épaules._

_- Ordre du maître nous devons vous séparer !_

_Quatre silhouettes menaçantes se matérialisèrent autour d'eux tandis que Rogue tenait toujours fermement Drago le protégeant encore, toujours… _

_- Essaye donc un peu Lucius rétorqua le maître des potions._

_- Mais je ne vais pas qu'essayer mon cher Severus de sang mêlé protecteur de mon fils traître à son propre sang._

_- Ton fils n'est pas un traître Lucius…_

_Ricanement du prétendu père_

_- Ah non? Alors dis moi Severus pourquoi notre Maître décidé de le torturer tout en le gardant en vie ? Ce n'est pas qu'un jeu il me l'a dit…_

_- Lucius ! Tu ne dois pas parler aux prisonniers dois je te le rappeler plus clairement ?_

_- Merci mais ça ira Bellatrix._

_- Trêve de bavardage alors emmenez cet infâme traître devant le maître qu'il s'amuse encore un peu._

_Drago comprit alors qu'on allait le séparer de son parrain, son seul ami et protecteur en ce monde et il eut soudainement très peur, peur de perdre la seule chose qui le raccrochait à la vie dans ses sombre cachots. _

_Il hurla sa haine et sa douleur lorsqu'ils prononcèrent les sortilèges Impardonnables afin de le transporter inconscient ailleurs. Il hurla encore lorsqu'il sentit quatre mains se poser durement sur lui et le maintenir immobile pendant qu'il voyait son parrain subir sans rien dire les assauts magiques de ses anciens « amis ». _

_Et puis plus rien sauf cette étrange lumière qui illumina brusquement la pièce cauchemardesque et la faible voix de son parrain, si faible que Drago crut l'avoir imaginer :_

_- Drago aide moi ! »_

_**Poudlard matin du 18 Janvier 1998**_

- Potter !

Le dénommé s'arrêta brusquement de marcher pour se retourner sans précipitation vers un Drago apparemment essoufflé d'avoir parcouru le château à sa recherche. Un coup d'œil de part et d'autre du couloir lui apprit qu'ils étaient seuls avec Ginny. Sacré Malfoy il ne changerait pas ! Les apparences, toujours les apparences et cette vieille habitude…

Mais devant l'air paniqué qu'affichait son ami il se reprit très vite. Quelque chose n'allait pas et cela avait sans doute un rapport avec la disparition d'Hermione depuis hier soir…

Harry lâcha doucement la main de Ginny, pressentant un nouveau danger ou tout du moins une nouvelle menace :

- Que se passe-t-il Drago ? C'est Hermione ?

- Hermione ?

L'incompréhension qui se peigna sur le visage du Serpentard raviva l'inquiétude de son amie Gryffondor :

_- _On ne l'a pas vu de la nuit et ce matin, elle n'était pas là pour le petit déjeuner.

Et Harry enchaîna lui aussi visiblement inquiet :

- On l'a cherche partout mais…

- Elle est avec moi. Je viens de la quitter il y a à peine 5 minutes et…

- Quoi ?!

Drago était tellement pressé de parler avec Harry de sa découverte de la nuit que les mots lui avaient échappé et maintenant il commençait à comprendre son erreur…

- Mais.. Vous… Tu…

Ginny en avait le souffle coupé. Bien sur elle savait qu'Hermione et même Drago semblaient attirés mais jamais elle n'aurait cru…enfin qu'ils…

Un silence gêné s'installa et le jeune Blond trouva curieusement à l'instant ses chaussures très intéressante tandis que la rousse rougissait légèrement en considérant le fait que ses amis avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Quand à Harry… Lui seul n'avait pas l'air déstabilisé par la nouvelle et se fut donc tout à fait naturellement qu'il mit un terme à l'embarras de Drago et de sa petite amie. Après tout Hermione était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Drago ?

_**Manoir Malfoy, nuit du 18 Janvier 1998**_

- Rappelle moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider ?

- Mais parce que tu es mon ami Potter !

Devant le sarcasme mais aussi la taquinerie qui se cachait derrière la réflexion de Drago, Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Sourire que lui rendit le Serpentard avant de se repositionner d'un air grave sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. C'est qu'à 17 ans passé, se cacher sous celle-ci relevait quasiment d'un mini exploit !! Le survivant commençait d'ailleurs à se lasser de cette petite excursion…

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se sente obligé d'accompagner Drago dans son manoir à la recherche d'éventuels indices sur Rogue alors même que la directrice lui avait formellement interdit précisément ce qu'il était justement entrain de faire… Comme si Rogue était innocent ? N'importe quoi !

Et pourtant malgré tout le Gryffondor avait tenu à être présent et il ne pouvait même pas se l'expliquer… Mais n'était ce pas cela aussi l'amitié ?

Ils déambulèrent ainsi dans le manoir pendant plus d'une heure encore, Harry découvrant alors dans quel univers avait pu grandir l'héritier Malfoy… Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cela ne donnait pas envie de rester !

- Bon ça suffit maintenant Drago si tu me dis pas maintenant ce que tu es venu chercher je…

D'exaspération il en avait rejeté la cape, les découvrant alors en plein milieu d'un énième couloir tout aussi sombre que les précédents.

- Chut calme toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Si j'avais su je t'aurais pas emmené !

- Si tu avais su ? Alors là c'est trop fort ! Sans moi il t'était impossible de quitter Poudlard et tu le sais très bien !!

- Bien sur bien sur !

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse autre que sarcastique il continua complètement à bout de tourner en rond ainsi sans savoir pourquoi :

- Et puis il n'y a personne ici !

- Détrompe toi ! Quand les Mangemorts venaient ici, ils arrivaient toujours par le bureau de mon père et je n'ai jamais su comment ils faisaient pour ne pas se faire prendre…

- alors c'est ça que l'on cherche depuis tout ce temps ? Le bureau de ton père ? Mais enfin on a fait le tour de la maison et tu n'as… ne me dis pas qu'il y a encore de pièces…

- non rassure toi rien de tout cela mais il faut attendre une heure précise et cela ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

- Alors depuis le début tu le savais et tu m'as fait marcher pour rien !

- Pas pour rien voyons cela nous a permis de…

Un léger craquement arrêta Drago dans son explication et se fut sous le regard étonné d'Harry et dégoûté de Drago que la porte accès au bureau de Malfoy senior se découvrit devant eux…

Un regard des deux sorciers puis la voix du Serpentard qui semblait curieusement voilée comme si l'ombre de son père allait surgir tout à coup et lui infliger encore une de ses leçons à la Malfoy…

- Assez perdu de temps. Allons y !

La pièce était étrangement faiblement éclairée et les deux complices n'eurent en tout cas pas le besoin de prononcer une formule afin de fouiller discrètement le bureau… Puis alors que Drago fixait invariablement le fauteuil où se tenait habituellement son père, Harry attira son attention lorsqu'il vit une sorte de casquette rouge, objet plus que déplacé puisque moldu dans l'un des temples de Sang Pur.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha d'Harry :

- qu'Est-ce que.. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu cet objet ici avant.

- C'est une casquette…

Saisissant le regard de perplexité que son ami lui adressait il ajouta :

- Une sorte de chapeau moldu.

Un silence suivi ses paroles puis Drago secoua la tête et se tourna vers un Harry qui continuait à observer la casquette, cherchant visiblement à comprendre :

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Je crois oui. Un porto loin ?

Se consultant d'un regard ils saisirent en même temps ce qui allait s'avérer être effectivement un porto loin.

Tout était noir.

En un instant de pure panique Drago crut être de nouveau enfermé dans ses sombres cachots et il ne cacha pas son soulagement quand il entendit Harry grommeler un peu plus loin à la recherche de ses lunettes.

- Harry tu es la aussi ?

- Évidement Malfoy que je suis là voyons !

- Lumos !

Avant même qu'Harry ne prononce la formule Drago eu un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui malheureusement pour eux se confirma quand ils découvrirent horrifiés être tombés dans un repère d'inféris… En quelques secondes lui et le Gryffondor se retrouvèrent encerclés de toutes parts :

- Et maintenant Harry , tu as une meilleure idée ?

_**J'attends vos impressions. Vous avez aimé...ou pas ? ;)**_


End file.
